Light and Shadow
by Demino
Summary: Continuing from A good Deed gone wrong. Things have begun to quiet down again, when Eggman kidnaps Amy to make a copy of her, hoping to use it to get rid of Sonic once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part I

* * *

"Memory uploading progress complete!"

Lifting up his head form his latest set of weapon designs, Eggman watched the message scroll across his master screen a second after the audio message had been played. "Excellent, I have been waiting for this." Turning his chair around, Eggman walked over to stare at the round glass tube before him. "Begin activation progress, retreating feeding lines and draining the chamber of liquid."

A series of loud beeps reached him as he watched the greenish liquid drain out of the chamber, a figure slowly becoming clear as it was no longer hidden the by the green stuff. "Ah yes, my little project seems to be in perfect condition, but I should make sure anyway."

Turning to face the computer screens in the room, Eggman grinned as he walked over to them. "Prepare the Egg Arena for a test drive." Looking over his shoulder, Eggman smiled as the last liquid was drained out of the tube. "All of my skills have been used in making you, so don't fail me, my ultimate creation."

Inside the tube, the creature growled a bit before standing up in its full height, drops of liquid sliding off its frame as one claw dragged along the glass in a testing manner. "Who am I? Where am I?"

Standing in front of the glass, Eggman chuckled a bit as he punched in the key code to unlock the last part of his creations birth tank. "You are the greatest thing the Eggman Empire had made so far, and with you on my side, I am a step closer to completing my dream of world domination."

Stepping back as the glass slid up into the ceiling, Eggman watched as he creature took its first few steps, head moving here and there to take in all the sights around it. "You are my creator, the one who gave me life?"

Nodding in response, Eggman walked past him and settled down into his chair. "Indeed I am, and you, well, I can't keep on calling you creator or creation." Tapping a finger on his armrest as he gave a deep thinking sound, Eggman smiled a bit as he gazed over at the creature. "I believe you should pick one, my child."

"My name, I should pick it?" The question voice came as the creature gazed at his maker, one hand clenching and unclenching as he began to think about it, his eyes running through the mess of words and letters in his head trying to find something to call himself. "I, I am RX."

Looking up at Eggman, RX smiled as he thought about his name, the small thing sounding so big to him, like it was all that mattered in the world. "And who are you?"

Grinning lightly, Eggman smirked as he sat up straight in his chair. "Me, I am the brilliant doctor Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world." His face lit up with a very self assured look as he had practically jumped out of his chair in the middle of his introduction, several sounds systems blasting out a fanfare for him in the background. "Now come, it is time to see how perfect you are."

Having a rather confused and put off expression on his face after having witnessed such a un-shameful display of arrogance and pride, turned to follow after Eggman out of the room, one foot landing lightly in front of the other as the door swished open to a brightly lit up corridor. "Okay, father."

Arriving at their destination, Eggman nodded as they entered into a slightly round room, a single circle of light hitting the center of it. "Now, if you will RX, step into the light." Watching as his creation did as he had asked, Eggman nodded to himself and ran a finger over a set of keys. "We'll start of easy, try and hit the dummy target as many times as you can in one minute."

Pressing the remaining button on the panel as he finished talking, a crudely made Sonic doll popped out of a small opening, it's stuffed arms flopping a bit as it stopped. "And, begin!"

Giving the dummy a strange look for a minute, RX shrugged and began to simply punch the dummy with both hands, sinking into a set rhythm as he just slugged away at it. Only stopping when a loud whistle filled the room, and the dummy sank back down into the floor. "So, how did I do?"

Staring at him a bit, Eggman finally smiled as he clasped his hands together. "Very good, but a fixed target is nothing compared to one that is moving of course." Hovering his hands over the control panel, Eggman gave his best friendly smile at his creation. "So, what do you say, want to spend some time practicing against the dummies while I finish some work?"

Feeling a bit of adrenaline and excitement running through his body still, RX nodded and turned back as more dummies popped up, these ones looking very different from the first blue one, the was a orange fox like one and scowling red dummy with long cloth pieces hanging from the side of its head. "Um, shouldn't I be trying against a moving target?"

"Yes, and they will, my program is simply great for a truly great work out, and will therefore alternate between moving and non moving targets." Walking over to the door, Eggman didn't look back as the sound of fighting started up in the room again. "Must a failure in the battle program, or maybe it hasn't unlocked completely yet, even that rabbit friend of Sonic's had better moves then him"

Retuning to his main lab, Eggman sank down in his chair before his computer, and began to move across images of his past battles with Sonic, and trying to ignore the fact that each one also showed a failure of his great genius. "There has to be a way to ensure my creation can win against them, even if he doesn't have the battle skills I programmed him with."

Tracing a finger over a single image, Eggman froze as an idea formed in his head, the very nature of it sending a shiver down his back with its sheer brilliance. "That's it, not even the hedgehog will be able to see through that, and it will my creation time to become better." Laughing, Eggman tossed the image away as he turned to his computer screen. "Prepare my Egg-O-Matic and four dozen Eggpawns at once, we're going hunting for the first part of my newest and greatest plan to date."

Laughing, Eggman walked out of the room, the image lying forgotten on the floor behind him as the doors opened and closed before the human.

On the image, Sonic was seen holding Amy after having freed her from one of Eggman's traps, the machine that would have crushed them both had it worked were in the process of blowing up after getting trashed.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Grunting in his sleep, Tails vainly tried to pull the covers up over his head and block out that ever-happy voice coming from right beside him. "Come on Tails, Wake up, the foods getting cold." 

Adding his pillow to the covers over his head, Tails sighed as it finally reduced the voice to a mere whisper, allowing him to fall back to sleep again and dream about building the greatest thing ever.

"Get up!" Then it was shattered as both the pillow and covers were torn away from him, the blurry world spinning before his eyes as the force of the pull had him twist around to face the owner of the voice, now holding him covers and pillow with a evil grin on her face. "Breakfast ready Tails, so get your behind down here now"

And with that passing comment/order, his houseguest left him alone to wonder why the damn construction company couldn't speed up the repair of Amy's apartment so he could the morning to himself, how hard could it be to patch up a place that had suffered a minor missile attack anyway.

Pushing his legs out over the edge of the bed, Tails grumbled a bit as he across the room and out into the workshop area, spotting Amy's guest bed made up in the corner, covers neatly folded up and pillow fluffed up, she lost the right to sleep in the comfy bed after a game of go fish, and Tails hadn't wasted time in moving into his own home away from home slightly more comfy bed.

Pushing open the door as he sniffed the air, Tails smiled a bit as he could pick up the faint smell of freshly heated buns, and a hint of tea as well. "Mmm." Licking his lips a bit at the thought of what he would be eating in a bit, he closed the door behind him and picked up a nearby towel.

Placing across his shoulder, he turned on the cold water and watched as it filled up the wash rather fast, turning off the tap when it had filled up about halfway. "Here goes." Mumbling out the words, the fox cupped his hands and quickly splashed the cold water onto his face, feeling it soak through his fur and hit his skin. "Ah!"

Looking up briefly from sipping on a cup of tea at the scream, Amy shook a head a bit and went back to reading her forwarded newspaper, a half eat bun sitting on a plate before her as she glance dup to see Tails emerge from the bathroom with a slight chattering to his teeth. "Morning, you woken up yet?"

Dropping into his chair at the small table, Tails gave her a small grin as he began to loot the breadbasket for warm buns, several piling up on his plate. "Yup, there is nothing like a splash of cold water in the face to get me going in the morning." Grabbing the knife, Tails cut up the first bun on his plate and moved towards the jar of jam. "So, any idea when your apartment will be done, not that I mind having you stay here, I'm just curious."

Lowering the newspaper a bit, Amy sighed and handed it over to Tails, her finger pointing at the head line and article on the front page. "Won't be anytime soon, Twinkle Park's expanding their area with the new Carnival Beach zone remember? They bough up all the materials I need to get my place fixed to build that aqua park of theirs."

Staring at the article, Tails sighed and nit into his bun with aired expression. "Hey, at least they could work on fixing Rouge's club, then we could finally be out of this workshop." Thrumming a finger on his table, Tails looked up as Amy sighed a bit herself. "Now what?" The question rather dumb sounding to him, as he already knew what was on her mind. "Look, Sonic will be back sometime next week, he's just visiting some friends on South Island, that's all."

"I know." Amy muttered out as she grabbed her half eaten bun and began to stare at it while thinking. "I'm just wondering how I can get him to at least stick around long enough to hear what I have to say. And I even backed off a bit like Tikal advice me too, but he still treats me like a bio hazard that needs to be avoided."

Grabbing the news paper, Tails proceed to clock out the brooding Amy as she continue to rant on about how much she missed Sonic, despite the fact that he had only been gone for a day and a half, how she could get him to notice her, like she wasn't doing a good enough job to begin with, why else would he run away every time he saw her, it sure wasn't because she was quiet and hard to miss was it.

Turning the page around, Tails briefly wondered if he instead of using a normal chaos emerald to power his new plane, could use the fake one he had made to trick Eggman with, it didn't have the same amount of power flowing through it, so it was less likely to blow up the plane, overpower the engine or just mess up the systems like it had happened with first emerald powered plane, but it was also needed to power his other invention, the one he hadn't had a chance to try out yet.

Dropping out her Sonic centered dream world, Amy looked over to see Tails hiding behind the newspaper again, the only sign of him even doing anything came in the form of one bun after another getting picked up and eat. "Tails, Tails are you listing to me?"

Not really paying attention to his quest anymore, Tails did pick up the fact that his name had been spoken out loud by her and that he really should answer. "Yeah?"

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Amy leaned in over the table, a devious thought forming in her head as she tried not to giggle out loud. "So, are you really sure about that?"

Still not listing to her, Tails merely mumbled out a response that was less likely to cause her to lash out with her hammer in anger. "Uh huh."

Rising an eye brown, Amy leaned back in her chair and smirked a bit as watched the newspaper move a bit. "So, you're willing to go shopping with me after this mess is cleaned up?"

"Of course." Staring at a picture on the page he was reading, Tails went back over the last sentence from Amy as he got the feeling of having missed something vital, a look of horror forming on his face as it became clear what he had just agreed too. "Amy, no! Not again."

Smirking, Amy stared at him as she placed her plate on the kitchen table and began to wash it off. "Too late Tails, you agreed to it remember, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." Giggling like a mad woman, Amy walked over to look for her purse, and other things she might need for her shopping trip, shooting one look over to see Tails rub a finger on his temple in a tired way. "Hey, if it makes you happy, we can visit the tool shop as well."

Giving her a less then overly happy smile, Tails stood up as well, dumping his plate in along with the other one in the sink. "At least it will make up for the all other shops you'll drag me through."

Amy, standing over by the main door pulled it open as she stuck her tongue out at Tails. "It just shows how little you know about shopping, you can't just buy the first thing you find and." Closing her mouth she stared at Tails as the fox boy had suddenly gone stiff and were looking at something behind her. "What?"

Turning her head, she blinked as a rather tall Eggpawn loomed in the door opening, two more behind it with others moving to cover the other exits from the workshop. "Not this again!" Slamming the door into its face as she yelled out the words, Amy wasted no time in pulling out her piko piko hammer and moving back from the door as the recovered Eggpawn began to pound on it. "Tails?"

The two tailed fox looked up as he lifted up a rather large gun like gizmo from his tool bench. "I'm fine, but why's all those Eggpawns here?" Switching the gun into active mode, Tails grinned to himself as it hummed a bit, the sound loud enough to make Amy look over at him. "A portable chaos gun, I based it off the E100 series weapon system and used the fake chaos emerald to give it enough power and still be safe to use."

Jumping back as the door broke down, Amy landed next to Tails and moved to face the door again "Save the tech talk for later, we got unwanted guests."

Lifting up his chaos gun, Tails nodded as twin crashing sound made it clear that the hanger had been broken into too, as well as the bedroom. "Here they come!" Letting lose with a volley of brightly glowing yellow shots, Tails cheered out loudly as the first Eggpawn was quite noisily blown away. "It worked, did you see it Amy? It worked!"

Knocking one Eggpawn away from her, Amy shot an annoyed glance over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Now get the rest of them will you?" The last bit was spat out as she smashed one Eggpawn into the floor hard enough to dent it a bit. "These guys are a bit too much for my hammer."

"Aw, are they too tough for you pinky?" The rather insulting words were followed a slight chuckle that had no emotion behind them what so ever as a half broken Eggpawn was violently tossed out of the way by a smaller, brightly red colored robot with green irises for eyes. "Guess who's back."

Snapping around to face the robot as it spoke, Both Tails and Amy growled as they prepared to face the new treat, the remaining Eggpawns forming a circle around them as they closed in.

Only Tails really recognizing it from both the brief news clips that had been shown of its rampage through the ruins of Rouge's nightclub. But mostly from having heard both Sonic and Knuckles describe it once to him after their last crazy adventure. "Metal-Knuckles, just what are you doing here, Shadow said you were destroyed when the Final Egg collapsed."

Eyes moving to briefly stare at Tails, Metal-Knuckles shook his head a bit as he gave the best robotic impression of a superior smirk. "Eggman saw it fit to salvage my remains from the ruins and repair me fox." Lifting up the razor sharp dagger like hands, the robot began to slowly advance on them. "Now, I will be able to get revenge on that blasted hedgehog, both of them to be precise."

"That is enough Metal-Knuckles." Eggman voice boomed out as his Egg-O-Matic hovered down to the ground, the good doctor smile filled most of his face as he looked at the furries trapped between his robots. "Now, I believe it is surrender or die that I should be saying."

Seeing both Tails and Amy's eyes twitch a bit along with their weapons, Eggman quickly held a hand over a button on his controls. "Now, no sudden moves from either of you, or my forces will make short work of you both. You can't beat both me and my forces at once."

Staring around him, Tails gulped as he noted the freshly arrived Eggpawns backing up the evil madman's claim. "Amy?" As he spoke out her name, he felt her tense up. "Got any ideas?"

Also keeping a sharp eye on all the robots, Amy felt her hammer grow a bit heavier as it was more then clear that none of them could win against them all at once, least of all with both Metal-Knuckles and Eggman helping the robots fight. "No, you?"

Taking a deep breath as he ran over the mad mans words, knowing that there was only one way to get out of it, Tails lifted up his chaos gun and pressed the off switch, the humming sound fading away as he placed it on the ground before a large Eggpawn. "We surrender" His declaration followed by his hands getting raised above his head.

Behind him, Amy stifled a gasp as she heard the two words she had hoped he would say, a small hope that the two tailed fox would have had a plan to save them shattering, her hammer fading away as she raised her hands up into the air at the same time as Tails did.

Laughing darkly as he saw them give up, Eggman motioned for Metal-Knuckles to pick up the chaos gun; the thing would be going onto his workbench so he could study very closely later, but first. "Well, well Tails, Amy." Voice dripping with fake sympathy for them, Eggman moved a finger down to one of his weapon activators. "While I am accepting your surrender, I think I better use some knock out gas just to be sure."

"Why you." Amy yelled out as her hammer began to reform, but never getting a chance to form it fully before getting hit with a rather powerful sleeping gas. "Soniccccc."

Turning around as he tried to avoid breathing in the gas, Tails caught Amy before she could hit the ground, the weight of the pink hedgehog pulling him down with her. "Amy, you okayyyy?" Before blacking out completely, Tails mentally smacked himself, for trying to ask Amy if she was okay while surrounded by a cloud of sleeping gas.

Smirking as he watched both of them lying on the ground before him, Eggman motioned for his Eggpawns to pick them up, the next step of his operation ready to start. Even if his new weapon would be in need of time to learn the use of all his powers, he would still be able to strike out at Sonic.

Still laughing, Eggman moved his Egg-O-Matic towards the small transport he had used to bring the robots to the Mystic Ruin with, the large brightly colored Eggman logo clearly seen on its side. "Okay, return to the Eggtower at once, we have a world to take over."

* * *

Blinking her eyes a bit as she awoke to a rather powerful headache, Amy took in a deep breath of air, nearly choking on it as she noticed where she was, and then who it was standing nearby a set of master controls while clearly humming to himself as he continued to press a few buttons, anger took over and began flowing through her as her hand began to pound on the side of the transparent tube she had been placed inside off, a similar one placed next to her. 

Staring at Amy as she pounded one hand on the side of the glass tube while yelling loudly, or looking like she did so from the hectic movements of her mouth, Eggman grinned as he moved his chair closer to the control panel. "Scream all you want little Amy, this great beauty of mine is soundproof, and with that new and improved super glass, it will be able to withstand even a direct hit from a battle tank."

Lowering his eyes as he relaxed his triumphant stance, he blinked as he saw her stare in confusion at him, he sighed as he remembered that the soundproof part of his machine was two way and she wouldn't be able to hear him, like he wasn't able to her complain or insult him, let alone scream as she was most likely to start doing in a minute.

Smirking at her as he regained his cool, Eggman walked over to the glass tube while she seemed to spitting out insults at him. Right before it, he stopped and reached out a finger that he tapped on the glass with. "See, soundproof." Smirking slightly as he moved back, it quickly turned into annoyance as she began to pound lose on the glass again. "Bah, I should have expected it, very well, waste your strength for all I care, it won't stop me."

Moving back to the machine's control panel, Eggman began to laugh as his fingers danced over the control buttons. "Now my dear Amy, you might feel a slight stinging sensation, but I assure you, it won't last long." Pressing a big fat yellow button as he finished talking, Eggman looked back at her. "Now, let the show begin."

Looking up, Amy gave a loud gulping sound inside the glass tube as light began to descend towards her, several wicked looking metal arms descended just behind it, four of them having equipped with restraining clamps, and the fifth one with a syringe, a bit of light gleaming off its needle point as it slowly descended.

Turning back to pound on the side of the glass tube, Amy screamed out for her hero as the light reached her and began to move down over her head, restraining clamps following right after it to secure her wrists and prevent her from moving.

But knowing that he wouldn't save her this time, he didn't even know she was trouble, or that Tails was for that matter.

TBC.

AN: Yes I'm writing a sequel to "A good Deed gone wrong", but this one won't have so many characters as the last one, only a small central core group will be featured. Now, how many of you can guess what Eggman is up to with his new machine?

On another note, I read Eggman's profile in the Sonic heroes manual the other day, it said that he's a romantic and a feminist and the greatest scientific genius around, but that Tails might be better then him one day, so don't be surprised if he acts a bit different then your used to every now and then.

And finally, review people, review, I lose interest in writing more chapters if no one wants to show me that they have even bothered to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part II 

* * *

Leaning back against the last step of the stairs, Knuckles let out one happy sigh as he cast a lazy look up into the fine blue sky above him, while one hand move to rest contently on his stomach as he felt just how full it was, and just how great that meal had tasted.

Oh yes, having Tikal out of the Master Emerald really made him happy, in more then way. Looking over to see the peach colored echidna in question humming while tending to a small garden she had made, Knuckles chuckled a bit. He had never expected for there to be a day when he would actually get to spend time around another echidna, least of all one as nice and pretty as Tikal.

Yes, life was good at the moment, Knuckles mused as he settled back down to guard the large green gemstone, briefly going over the other things he needed to do as well that day. Yawning a bit as he picked at the ground with one of his claw like knuckles, the echidna closed his eyes to get a small five-minute rest before heading over to see if Tikal needed any help with her gardening.

Then he grumbled a bit as a shadow fell over him, the damn thing doing a good job of making him a bit annoyed as the air cooled down a bit. "Stupid clouds." Snapping open his eyes, he gave a snarl as he saw what it really was that was blocking out the warm rays of the sun "Oh no you don't, not this time."

Standing up form her garden as well, Tikal blinked as she tried to take in the large size of the object passing by, and failed as the length of it made her dizzy. "Knuckles, what is it, is it dangerous?" Her head tilting a bit to see Knuckles standing straight up as his arms tensed up tightly. "Knuckles?"

Turning his head slightly, Knuckles simply stared at Tikal as he saw her move around to face him completely. "It's him alright, Eggman"

* * *

"Hey? You okay?"

Still not getting a reaction from his cellmate despite having shaken her a bit and asked her a few times if she was okay at all, Tails sighed and settled back to rest against the metal wall behind him with a deep sigh, both of his tails curling up in front of him in a strange childish attempt to block out the still form of Amy lying on the only one in the room.

But more importantly the high-class robots standing guard outside their cell, their huge bodies skillfully placed to be able to see any attempts he might make in order to escape imprisonment. Not that he could do that anymore; he couldn't just up and leave Amy behind.

A hero didn't do that; a hero saved everyone no matter what the odds of success were. Or at least that was they said on TV all the time.

Turning his head a bit to the side, he gazed out of the only thing that offered a change from all the usual metal walls, floor and ceiling. "Where are we anyway?" His question coming as he could clearly seen a deep blue ocean and puffy whites clouds and a bit of a tropical beach, but no familiar landmarks in any direction at all.

Even as he tried to come up with a guess, he froze as the faint sound of shuffling behind him made him turn around, eyes opening up as he saw Amy's eyes flutter a bit before opening up. "Hey, are you okay Amy?"

Sitting up in shock at the question, Amy cast a quick look over at Tails as one hand reached up to cover her body in shock, then she blinked a bit before looking around. "We're, trapped?" Getting a slightly panic filled expression as she mumbled out the words, she turned her head to stare at Tails. "Where are we Tails!"

Looking over at the cell door, Tails gave a light shrug as he saw the robots still staring at them. "One of Eggman's prison cells." Trying to keep his voice steady, Tails walked up to stand next to the cot, briefly noting that Amy seemed to be calming down as she turned to give him space to sit on. "What did Eggman do to you anyway? You were out cold when the robots finally brought you down here."

Opening her mouth to answer, Amy froze a bit as she lowered her eyes a bit. "I don't remember, I, I think I passed out from whatever it was." Pulling her legs close to her, she sniffled a bit as she looked up at Tails. "What do you think he going to do to us?"

Turning his head away to avoid making her even scared with his own nervous and slightly scared expression, Tails settled for staring at the ceiling in order to calm down. "I don't know Amy, I don't know."

"Rise prisoners!"

Looking up at the sharp command, Tails felt a bit of anger rise up at the sight of Metal-Knuckles calmly standing just outside their cell, two pairs of handcuffs hanging loosely from his right hand, or rather dagger like claws, while the robots green glowing eyes simply focused silently on the eyes of the two tailed fox.

Tossing the two pairs of handcuffs in through the bars of the cell, Metal-Knuckles didn't break eye contact with Tails at any point, not even as the loud clang from the hand cuffs metal hitting the metal of the floor broke the silence. "Put them on fox boy, both of you."

The last comment added in as Metal-Knuckles finally broke eye contact to stare at Amy, the pink hedgehog fully focus on the plain metal cuffs. "Well, hurry up, Eggman wants to see you both, and fast."

Grumbling slowly as he picked up the first set of hand cuffs, Tails cast a quick look over them, trying to see if there was some kind of a weak spot he could use, but not finding any as the metal seemed to be far stronger then the one normal handcuffs would be made off.

Slipping open the first ring, he stopped as he noted Metal-knuckles suddenly lift one hand, his green glowing eyes giving him the feeling of the robot smirking at him in a far to arrogant way. "What?"

Slowly turning to look at Amy, the robot echidna slowly grinned a bit before pointing its other twin dagger like hand at the pink hedgehog who shrunk back a bit as she got their full attention. "Put those on your pink friend over there first fox, then yourself."

Eyes flashing with anger, Tails slowly moved to Amy, trying to avoid seeing the scared look in her eyes as he placed the cuffs around her wrists and locked them. "Good job fox, and now yourself." Mouth becoming as thin as a line at that mocking comment from the robot, Tails turned to pick up the last pair, slipping them around his wrists and locking them in place with a grimace.

Looking from one to the other, Metal-Knuckles nodded as he turned and signaled one of the robots at the other end of the room, his green eyes moving back to gaze at first Tails, then Amy behind him, a feeling much like an annoyance rising up as he saw her glaring at him. "Just go out the door prisoners, and follow my commands."

Walking out, Tails went through the door with Amy just a few feet behind him, Metal-Knuckles bringing up the rear end of the small group as they marched down several metal corridors. Finally stopping at a rather large promenade window overlooking the ocean below, and something else that had Tails stare in shock. "Angel Island!"

Turning to look out the window as well, Amy gave a small smile at the sight of it, her eyes moving from one end of it to the other as she leaned a bit closer to the glass in order to see the part of the Island hidden by the window stills.

Behind them, Metal-Knuckles gave a small snort before turning to activate a small elevator behind them, the faint humming sound from it drawing in the attention of Tails, whose eyes grew wide as a plan began to form in the back of his mind.

As the doors opened into the elevator, Metal-Knuckles gave a small smirk as he began to face the two furries again, his green eyes snapping open as he was met by both of Tails feet as they planted themselves right in his face, the sudden push form the young fox sending him into the elevator with a loud clang.

Landing on his feet, Tails grinned as the elevator doors closed on Metal-Knuckles, then he snapped his head around to stare at Amy who had barely moved, other then to watch him push the robot echidna away. "Let's go Amy, that door is not going to be able to hold him for long."

Getting a slightly startled expression for a second as the two tailed fox sudden sentence, Amy quickly nodded as it was replaced by a firm look of determination. "You're right, but which way should we go?"

Grabbing her arm, Tails began to run down the corridor, clearly hearing Amy right behind him as they rounded the first corner they found. "Trust me, I got a great plan for our escape, but we got to find our way out into the open first."

* * *

Inside the elevator, Metal-Knuckles slowly stood up and gave the robotic version of a grin as he activated a com link to Eggman, his eyes focused on the door in front of him as his system scanned for anyone listing in on him. "Doctor, the fox took the bait, he's going to try and escape."

In his command room, Eggman smirked as he watched the camera feed of Tails and Amy running down another corridor. "Just as I had planned it." Turning back to stare at the image of Metal-Knuckles, Eggman grinned a bit as he placed a hand on the security controls. "Go to phase 2 at once, I want only minimal residence to meet them, Tails and Amy must escape if my plan is to be a success."

"I understand doctor." Came the cold reply from Metal-Knuckles as he got off the link with Eggman, turning back to the elevator panel, he simply reached up and pushed the button for the roof area. "But I still want to teach that two tailed fox a lesson for kicking me."

Leaning back in his chair, Eggman smiled as he continue to watch the escape attempt on his screen, reaching out to open up the doors leading to the roof section of the ship and pull of a few high level robots that was too much for Tails and Amy to handle at the moment. "Keep running Tails, and bring my weapon to your friends so she can destroy them both at the same time."

Laughing a bit at the thought of it, Eggman stopped as he cast a brief look back into the room as he picked up a faint movement from within one of the two glass tubes still standing in his command room and lab. "Ah, you have awoken at last, good, then you can watch the show with me." Turning back, he ignored the sudden green eyes staring at shock at the screen above him. "It will be the best one I have seen so far."

* * *

Rushing out through the last door leading to the roof section, Tails stopped running as he was momentarily blinded by the sharp sun light outside of it. "Hey Amy, you okay back there." Rubbing one gloved paw over his eyes, he stared as he could already see Amy moving over to look down at the Ocean far below them. "Okay, we should find out where Angel Island is now, and I'll fly us both over to it"

Turning to move over and have a look down the other side, Tails gulped as a large force of Eggpawns rushed towards them from different parts of the roof section. "Or we could just jump now and hope it's the right side of the ship."

Turning around, he gulped loudly as he was roughly grabbed and Amy, the pink hedgehog staring at each robot as her hammer formed in her free hand. "Amy, what are you, wait, don't do it!"

Rushing forward, Amy gave a loud battle scream as her hammer smashed the first Eggpawn away, then another one that hit the ones behind it. "Tails, get ready to fly us out of here." Her words aimed at Tails struggling to avoid the hands or weapons of the robots Amy didn't knock over.

"Wait, what?" Tails yelled back as he twisted a bit to get a better running position, and ease the pain of Amy's grip. His eyes growing a bit wider as he saw the edge of the battle ships roof section reaching them. "Amy, slow down."

Not hearing what the two tailed fox was yelling, Amy simply grinned as she held onto Tails a bit tighter, her hammer fading away as she got ready to jump off the ship. "Here we go!"

Screaming loudly from both pain and panic, Tails felt himself getting pulled out into a freefall by the pink hedgehog, his last vision of the ships roof section showing that a few Eggpawns right behind them were not able to stop in time and therefore joined them in a freefall. "Amy, you're crazier then Sonic!"

Reached forward, he grabbed the other wrist of the pink hedgehog as she smirked up at him in triumph, the sight giving him a slight tick, as he hadn't expected Amy to mimic Sonic's desire to constantly try something dangerous so easily. "Just hold onto me will you."

Nodding in response, Amy felt them slow down as Tails used his tails to slow them down, then heading towards Angel Island in the distance. "I hope you cane make it Tails, I really don't feel like trying another freefall anytime soon."

Giving her a faint smirk, Tails grinned a bit on the inside as he could at least recognize this side of Amy. "Yeah well, give me a better warning the next time." Looking firmly as the floating island as it grew bigger, Tails sighed a bit as he felt Amy shift a bit around. "Calm down, we're almost there you know."

Looking up at Tails above her, Amy's face shifted into a slight frown as she thought back at the day so far. "Tails, what do you think Eggman wanted with us."

Thinking about it as well, Tails couldn't find any answer that made any sense at all. "Got me, all he did was throw me into that cell, but you didn't show up until several hours later." Looking closer at her as he made a slight adjustment to his flight path, Tails saw Amy eyes shift a bit in a sudden move of panic. "What did he do to you Amy, you've been acting rather strange ever since you came back."

"Strange?" Came an almost non-audible reply from Amy as she moved her head back to look down at the jungle rushing up towards them from below. "How so?"

Finally reaching the ground, Tails gave a breath of relief as his tails could finally relax. Then he turned back to face Amy as the pink hedgehog finished adjusting her quills and dress from the flight. "Well, you were rather quiet the whole time, and that sudden act up there on the roof section, it wasn't like you at all."

Biting her lip as her eyes closed, Amy turned to the side to hide her face a bit from the two tailed fox. "I, can't remember much of it, I just know that I want to be as far away from that place as I can get." Her words getting a bit heated in the end as her eyes half open to show a bit of fear and pain in them. "That's all there is to it."

Holding up his hands in an attempt to defend him, Tails still backed up a bit in case she decided to vent off some of that anger. "Hey, hey, I was just curious about it, that's all." Turning around to look at the jungle as Amy cooled down, Tails shook his head a bit. "Okay, first thing we should do is to try and find Knuckles and Tikal."

A polite cough from behind them, had the two young furries spun around to see the familiar pair of Echidna's standing nearby them, the angry purple eyes of Knuckles trained on Eggman's retreating ship in the distance, while the more polite blue eyes of Tikal were trained on them. "Are you two okay?"

* * *

Watching the live video feed of Tails and Amy escaping, Eggman sat silently in his throne like chair and slowly began to smirk as he quickly reached out a single hand to activate the powerful jet engines of his newest flying battle ship, the Egg Destroyer.

Finally completed after several months of hard work by his worker bots and badniks, it was the first of a series of battle ships he intended to build. His once proud Egg Fleet would be restored to its glory, and under the control of a true genius like him, they could deliver him complete control of the entire planet.

But there were a few things in his way at the moment, the hated hedgehog ranking in as number one, his friends as number three, with G.U.N. firmly locked in the spot as number two. But all of that would soon come to an end; he had finally found the best way to get his revenge on all of them, well minus G.U.N. but they would get theirs soon enough.

And the hedgehog would the first to taste bitter defeat, and the best part was that neither Sonic nor any of his friends would see it coming, that he was sure off. "After all, who doesn't trust a friend? One who proclaims to be in love with you every chance she gets."

The last added as he turned his chair around to watch a single glass tube behind him, eyes glinting with amusement behind his glasses as he met a pair of angry green eyes looking back at him. "Isn't that right, Amy Rose?"

Hate burning in her eyes, Amy pounded one hand against the glass wall of her prison and began to yell out several words she shouldn't really have known, but somehow did. After a few seconds she settled down to just glaring at him while trying to think of something to in order to escape.

In his chair, Eggman rubbed a single hand over his chin as he watched Amy relax a bit inside of her tube, her eyes not leaving him as she settled down to the metal floor of it. "Well, if it is any consolation to you young Amy, I am sorry to have robbed you of your outfit, but I trust your current one is acceptable as a replacement."

Eyes narrowing as she had managed to pick up at least that part of the doctors comment, Amy cast a single look down at the new outfit she was wearing. A tight black and white body suit with a single vest colored deep red to cover the top part of it.

Clearly it must have been something that Rouge had either left behind when she left her employment under Eggman, or something the doctor had ordered up for her. The only strange thing about it was why the thing suited her so well; Eggman couldn't have had it re-tailored just for her, could he?

In his chair, Eggman simply nodded and accepted Amy's silence as a conformation that she was relatively comfortable with her current situation and clothes at the moment. "Very well, try and get some sleep, it will be a while before we arrive at Eggman Island."

One ear perking up at that last part about their destination, Amy eyes narrowed into a thought full look as she rubbed her hands over her bare arms, wishing that she could at least have been allowed to keep her gloves and gold wrist rings.

Then her mind turned from her wrist rings to a far more terrible thought. Just how was Sonic going to react when her clone tried to kill him, could he even see it coming? The damn thing was acting so much like her it was down right scary.

TBC.

* * *

AN: Shorter chapter this time, but the next one will hopefully be longer. And be warned, RX returns in the next chapter, so if you don't like OC's, well, too bad for you, but I'll try and keep RX non god like, but if he feels to much like Gary Sue, let me know and I'll tune done his character.

Only three reviews so far, not very good for a starting fanfic, I was kind of hoping for as big a review response as I got for "A Good Deed Gone Wrong." first chapter.

Anyway, here's hoping this and the next chapter can bring in even more readers who likes to leave a review, since we all now how much I like reviews, since I said once before that nothing makes me more happy to write the next chapter then a lot of reviews wishing for it.

Okay, I don't think I can point it out more, but just in case. Review people; tell me what you think okay.

And yes, I borrowed the "make a copy of a heroine" idea from countless other fanfic writes, comic books, movies and TV shows, and trust me, there are far to many for me to bother with giving credit to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part III 

* * *

Looking up from his resting place, RX gave a mixture of a bored and hungry sigh as he cradled one arm behind his head and used the other one to help him count the number of screws used to make the ceiling plates stick to the metal beams holding it up.

Come to think of it, everything in this place was either made out of a metallic alloy or plastic. A fact that made him rather depressed as his animal DNA screamed out for something more organic to be around.

Jumping off from the make shift bed, his purple eyes scanned the room silently as he tried to figure out what to do until his father returned from this sudden business he had to leave for.

Returning to the make shift bed as he had finished scanning his room, RX gave a tired yawn as he gave up on finding anything interesting to do in his room, settling instead for leaving it and exploring the massive base hidden on this Island.

Pushing the door as he reached it, he cast a tired look at the rather dimly lit metal corridor and sighed. Would it have killed his father and creator to use something besides metal and plastic for his construction?

Locked in his rather dark thoughts about his creators taste in home decoration, RX froze as a loud blaring sound filled the air, rather brutally shocking him back into awareness as several robots around him snapped to life and began to rush off towards the front part of the base.

Lingering behind for a few seconds, RX shook his head and decided to follow them. He had promised his father and creator not to leave the base while he was gone, but he hadn't said anything about going to greet him when he returned from whatever it he had left to do.

And it also offered something new to do beside counting the screws in his ceiling and wondering how he could get the robot cook in this place to make a decent salad without drowning it in garlic dressing.

* * *

Inside her small glass prison of a tube, Amy gave a small moan as she was knocked against the glassy surface of the wall as the whole room titled a bit to the side. The impact knocking her out of her sleep, and making her stare around in confusion and fear at the strange devices and flickering monitors around her. "Where am I?"

Then the memory of the last 24 hours came back as the familiar and hated laugh filled the air, Eggman's large shape filling her field of vision as he leaned in to look closer at her. "What do you want with me, let me go!" Her voice raw both from a overuse of it earlier and a lack of water to drink. "Let me out!"

Giving her a slightly concerned look, Eggman gave the best impression of caring in some strange way as he turned to look at the robots hurling her glass tube around. "Careful you fools, and you Amy, I'm afraid your discomfort will have to last for just a little while longer."

Opening her mouth in a shocked manner over getting an answer for once, Amy looked up at Eggman as he once again gave her his full attention. "You can hear me?"

Smirking as he twirled his moustache around his finger, Eggman gave a rather good laugh as he patted the side of the glass tube gently. "But of course, if you would look up, you'll notice that there air intake is open now that the glass tube has been disconnected, and sound therefore is no longer blocked by any sound proofing material."

Turning around, Eggman gave a wide swipe with his hands as a loud rumbling fill the air, sunlight beaming in through a wide door as the cargo hold of his massive ship opened up. "Welcome Amy Rose, to my private sanctuary, Eggman Island."

Before them rose up a large, gleaming widespread citadel of stone, metal and plastic, the backside of it seemingly melting into the large rocky parts of the island without looking forced in anyway. In fact, the whole place looked very non-Eggman built in every way.

And for once Amy was sure that her mouth has hit the floor of her glass tube prison as the full technological splendor of Eggman home base came into view. "This, is your home?" Her tone of voice making Eggman blink a bit with his eyes as he faced her in confusion. "But, where are all the factories, the machines, the pollution?"

Pushing his glasses back up again, Eggman gave her a very smug smile as he turned to face the pristine mountain citadel before him with the pride that only a genius like him could muster up. "Really now Amy, did you really think that someone like me, doctor Eggman, would build a factory in my own front yard, this is my sanctuary, all of the factories are well hidden so they can't spoil the true beauty of my home."

Smacking into the side of the tube as it was jostled a bit by the robots holding it, Amy groaned before turning her head around to glare at Eggman as he yelled at the robot for being so clumsy. "So in other words, all of you crud is located in your backyard." Amy spat out as she gave him an even darker glare, more annoyed now then ever as one of those stupid robots kept on shaking the glass tube for some reason. "You never change do you?"

Losing a bit of his smug smile, Eggman cast Amy a rather annoyed look before turning around to his robots again. "You got me there Amy, but you won't have to worry, the factories won't be a place you'll see for a very long time." Tapping one finger on his side, Eggman gave a deep thinking sound as he pulled out a small data pad. "Now then, let's see how my little pink assassin is doing."

"Father!"

Her head snapping up, Amy felt her mouth hit the floor for the second time as she saw a rather young dark purple lizard furry walking towards them, one hand waving in the air in a friendly manner as he once again called Eggman father, her mind kicking in after a few seconds to spit out the one thing she could think off to say. "Father!"

Ignoring her outburst, Eggman looked up to face the Lizard as he came closer, a strange looking smile forming on his face as he closed the data pad. "RX my Boy, I hope you weren't too bored while I was away." Placing one hand on the lizard shoulder, Eggman smiled down at him. "Now come, we can talk some more inside the base, and young miss Rose can be freed from the tube as well."

Not giving out any comment, curses or insults, Amy just stared at them as the robots carrying the tube began to march again, a slight shaking nearly making her collide with the glass again. But she didn't even notice it, as her whole mind was still trying to figure out why some purple lizard would Eggman. "Father?"

* * *

Sitting calmly on an overturned log, Amy stared at Tikal across the small camp fire as the peach colored Echidna smile back at her briefly before returning to work on supper for them. Then the pink colored hedgehog turned her head to stare over at Knuckles and Tails as they huddled together to talk about Eggman's latest flying fortress.

All in all it hadn't been a very interesting time on the island, mostly Knuckles and Tails had stayed to themselves, Amy had talked with Tikal without really paying attention, wondering when she could see Sonic again, it was the one thing taking up most of her thoughts ever since she had awoken in that prison cell.

She had to see sonic, it was vital to her for some reason that she did. More important then anything else that might come up. And it worried her, as much as it urged her to find him. "Tails, you think we can return to Station Square anytime soon?"

Looking over at her, Tails shrugged, as he hadn't gotten any new ideas to solve that problem. "Sorry Amy, but without a plane or something to work with, we're stuck here." Turning back to Knuckles, he noted the slightly narrowed purple eyes staring at Amy with a hint of suspicion. "You noticed it too huh?"

Not showing any surprise as the fox whispered to him, Knuckles simply blinked his eyes and crossed his arms. Whatever it was that set his nerves on end around Amy, something that Tails had just shown that he had noticed too, it could wait.

Moving the conversation back to more pressing concerns, Knuckles filed away Tails comment for a later conversation when Amy had fallen asleep, a time when they could also hear if Tikal had noticed anything off about the pink hedgehog as well.

But right now he had to get every single bit of information of Tails, otherwise he would working in blind on this, and he really hated it when he had too. It would also lower the chance of anyone duping him into a trap. "Eggman, he didn't say anything to you at all, nothing of what he was doing?"

"No, he just put into a cell, Amy was the one who was dragged of to who knows where on that ship." Came a slightly hesitant reply as Tails held up a fist under his chin, a thoughtful look entering his eyes as he went over one of the few things he had considered to have happened. "Maybe he brainwashed her."

Knuckles chuckled a bit at that comment before slowly nodding a bit in agreement, while it sounded like a cheap movie plot to him, it wasn't that far away from what Eggman might come up with, but still, something about it seemed off. "It's too simple, Eggman would go for something far more spectacular, something to show off his oversized ego."

Opening his mouth to reply, Tails was interrupted by Tikal as she slowly hit the side of the pot to break through their conversation. "Dinner's ready, if you're hungry that is." The last added i with a playful hint as she began to pour the stuff into makeshift plates made out of coconut shells.

Accepting his part of the food, Knuckles also grabbed Tails bowl and handed it over to the young fox, sharing a quick look with Tikal, showing his thanks for the meal and for keeping an eye on the rather silent Amy. The same Amy who had barely seemed to care what kind of food she had been handed.

Placing the make shift spoon back into the pot as she settled down with her food, Tikal frowned and looked over at Tails and Knuckles, her senses telling her that they really needed to have a conversation and fast. For there was no way that pink hedgehog sitting over there on the log and eating was the one who had freed her, she was far too, out of it.

But first, she had to feed the chao that Chaos had become after giving up most of his power to free her completely from the Master Emerald, and then she'd ask Knuckles and Tails if they also felt it. The little light blue baby chao hanging off her dreadlocks in an attempt to get a closer look at the food.

* * *

Setting down one foot on the cold metal floor, Amy shivered a bit her bare arms took the full blunt of the rather cold air just outside of Eggman's base main entrance. Still, she couldn't help but smile as she had at least gotten out of that stuffy and irritating glass tube.

Next to her, she could see that RX guy, the purple colored lizard talking with Eggman rather quietly over by the doorway, his eyes turning towards her direction in a curious way once in a while. Looking away, she frowned as she could see nothing but a widespread ocean before her in the other directions, with a large metal door behind her. "Where on Earth am I?"

"Ah yes, Amy." Eggman's voice cut through her thoughts and had her snap around to see the large human look down at her with a slightly bored expression. "Well, I will be a bit busy from now on with my latest project." That comment had a slight smirk to it as Amy seethed over what it was he had meant. "In the meantime, RX will show you to your room, and I hope you understand that I will not tolerate any news of you wandering around without anyone to escort you."

Mouth turning into a thin line, an annoyed expression filled Amy's face as she planted both hands on her hips. "What's wrong Eggman, why don't you just lock me up in prison cell like you have done so often before in the past?"

Planting one hand under his chin, Eggman stared down at Amy as he gave a small nod. "Well, I could do that too." At the comment, he snapped his fingers and watched with a bored expression as four Eggpawns shot up around him and Amy, weapons armed and trained on the pink hedgehog. "But I think you'll find that your room, while not a prison cell, will feel very much like it after a day or two. Besides, who'll save you, no one even knows that you are here."

Laughing as he saw her angry expression over his comment, Eggman simply waved a hand at the Eggpawns And RX. "Take her away, I have work to do."

Walking away while his robots lead his creation and Amy Rose off to her room, Eggman pulled out Tails chaos gun, a smirk filling his face, as he looked closer at it. "Yes, I have a lot of work to do." The words mumbled out as a door opened before him, letting him into the inner parts of his fortress lab.

Once inside, he placed the chaos gun on his worktable, both hands reaching out for the tools he would need to pry open the outer casing to get a look at the inner workings of it, but first he had to make sure of one thing. "Metal-Knuckles?"

Stepping out of the shadows at Eggman call, the green eyes of Metal-Knuckles glowed as he cast a look over at Eggman who hadn't even looked up from his current work project. "What is master?"

Putting down an electric screwdriver, Eggman picked up another tool and began to work on the wiring system around the fake Chaos Emerald, slowly disconnecting it from the rest of the gun. "Metal-Knuckles, I want you to keep an eye on RX and Amy for the time being, as the next step in my plan require me to keep a close eye on my little pink assassin."

Clenching up his hand, Metal-Knuckles kept the anger at the low-grade job he had been offered inside of him, knowing full well that since his last loss, he hadn't been the most favored of Eggman's machines. "Yes master, as you wish." It was far better to hide his displeasure and wait for the time when he could get a chance to avenge his humiliation at the hands of both Shadow and Tails.

Until then, he could handle playing baby sitter for some biomechanical freakish mutant lizard and the annoying pink furry.

Turning his head a bit, he noted with a dull feeling that Eggman had stopped paying even the smallest amount of attention to him, meaning that he was effectively dismissed to carry out his new order until called on again.

Slipping back into the Shadows, Metal-Knuckles silently hooked himself up to the base surveillance system as he left the lab, one of his optic sensor keeping an eye on the corridor as he walked down it, while the other one relayed the images picked up by base camera's.

* * *

Reaching the room, or her prison cell as Amy had silently named it, she glared at the robots and RX, the lizard taking a step back and tried to avoid looking at her. "How can you work for Eggman, he's a monster."

"He's my father and creator." Came the reply as RX regarded her again, one eyes half closed as he turned to stare at the Eggpawns around him. "But why are you here? And what did you do to make father have all these Eggpawns guard you?"

Huffing slightly at the accusation hidden in RX's questions, her eyes narrowing in anger as she felt herself pushed forward by an Eggpawn as the door before her hissed open.

Stumbling a bit, she turned to regard RX through the doorway with her coldest stare. "Eggman hates me, because I hang around Sonic, and because I want to prevent him from taking over the world, just like everyone else wants to." before she could ad in anymore words to her rant, the door slammed shut and left her inside her new prison cell.

Turning around to look at it, her eyes grew wide at the rather unexpected sight. "This, this is my prison cell?" Muttering out the question to no one but herself, Amy cast a quick look down at the floor to see a fuzzy carpet there, the thing covering the whole floor and making her feet tingle as she walked over it.

Placed against a wall, she could see a large bed, a single desk and a chair, and a window overlooking the front part of the base, the ocean seemingly going on forever form her vantage point. Clearly Eggman had finally built a prison cell she could like, but still a prison cell she noted as she cast a look downward through the window.

No way she could survive that long a drop, not by a long shot. Dropping down on the bed with a deeply depressed sigh, Amy opened her eyes as something else caught her attention, something she hadn't seen until she dropped down on the bed, a single door in the left wall, this one smaller then the door she had entered through and with the robots standing outside of it.

Standing up, Amy walked over to it and blinked as it hissed open, allowing her to stare into a small shower cabinet just beyond it. "Eh, at least I won't be suffering that much while I'm here."

Dropping down on her bed again, Amy head dropped down on a pillow as she held both hands up front of her, rubbing one hand around a wrist as she once again cursed Eggman for the loss of her wrist rings to that, thing, he had created. "Sonic, Tails, please don't fall for that stupid copy's actions, please."

Turning around onto her side, she cast a look at the wall and sighed as she closed her eyes in an attempt to hope that she was home, and that it was all just one stupid nightmare.

* * *

Down in his lab, Eggman stepped back from his workbench, one hand resting proudly on the device before him as he saw it activate. "Once again I managed to surprise myself, while the original chaos gun was powerful, my genius have improved on it."

Turning away from the device, Eggman grinned as he reached out a hand and pressed the small communication device on the wall. "RX, report to my lab at once, I have a present for you." Removing the hand, Eggman grinned as he moved over to the room only chair to sit down and wait for his creation to show up.

While it may have been a failure in terms of power, speed and skill, it should have occurred to him sooner that he could have just given him the weapons to make up for that minor failure. "And when the time come sot take out G.U.N. once and for all, he will at least last a bit longer then he would without a weapon."

Turning his head to the side as the lab door hissed open, Eggman smiled as he saw his creation step into the room. Those purple eyes finding him almost at once as the lizard moved to avoid the piles of junk scattered here and there. "Ah, RX, good to see you so soon."

Turning his head back, Eggman watched as his creation stopped just before reaching him. "How can I help you father?" The question making him cringe on the inside as he saw the Lizard's smile filling his face.

Waving a hand in the direction of the worktable, Eggman smiled a bit as he pushed the unease he felt away. "Yes, as I said I have a present for you, it's over there."

Stepping over to the workbench, RX stared down at the small, sleek metal gun humming with power as it lay on the table before him, the single glow of the fake emerald clearly seen near the butt of the gun. "Thanks father, um, but what is it?"

Eyes narrowing a bit at the way his creation had spoken, Eggman cough a bit and stood up. "Well, I saw how you handled your training when I returned, and I thought you could use some help with a long range attack, which is what this is for." At he spoke, Eggman pointed down a finger on the gun. "This chaos cannon can target up to several enemies at once and can be used in close combat as well."

Smiling a bit as he saw the look on his father and creators face, RX simply nodded and held the gun close to him, no matter how much he had no desire to have anything to do with it. "Thank you father." Looking up as he muttered out the words again, he frowned a bit. "Um, father, about that girl upstairs, why is she here?"

Not turning around to stare at his creation, Eggman sighed a bit and pushed his glassed back into place. "Amy, yes." Then he crossed his hands on his back and took a deep breath. "Trust me RX, that girl is not to be taken lightly, several times she had crossed my plans, distracting me from the one big threat to obtaining my, Sonic the hedgehog."

Turning around as he spoke out the name, Eggman's glasses glinted in the air as he stared at RX before him. "No doubt she has already tried to make you doubt my intensions for the future of this world, but I assure you, whatever she has told you is a lie."

"So, you're not holding her prisoner upstairs." RX muttered out as he lowered the chaos gun, one eye narrowed in thought as he saw his father and creator give a small start at the question.

Giving his best smile, Eggman turned to stare at RX. "Well, that is true, she is a prisoner, but only until I have managed to remove the treat that is Sonic, is she were to escape, she would tell him everything there is to know about my plans and about you."

Stepping back, RX blinked as he tried to figure out if his father and creator was trying to be dramatic or if he really had meant for that last part to sound like a treat. "What do you mean, is this Sonic the Hedgehog dangerous?"

Smirking on the inside at the question, Eggman felt like laughing as he once again had ensured that RX's loyalty wasn't going to be lost completely, and that thanks to Amy, he now had a good chance of making RX fear and hate Sonic enough to attack him if they met. "Yes, he's very dangerous, already he has destroyed countless of my robots, but what is most troubling is the loss of Shadow."

Sitting down in his chair again, Eggman gave off the feeling of a very sad person as he lowered his head to stare at the floor. "I remember it like it was yesterday, because of Sonic, Space Station Ark was going to crash into the earth, but Shadow the hedgehog decided to help my protect the world, and with the power of the seven chaos emeralds, he did. But it cost him his life, for not only did he have to have save the space station, he also had to fight Sonic who used the same power as Shadow to fight him to the death."

RX nodded as he saw Eggman pause and move to wipe away a small tear, the small amount of silence giving the Lizard time to ask the one question on his mind. "Shadow, did he die?"

"He did." Eggman simply replied as he turned the chair to face away from RX. "While he prevented ARK from falling down, he had used up to much power fighting Sonic and saving the world, that he couldn't save himself, he fell into the earth atmosphere and burned up." Giving the imitation of having more trouble speaking, Eggman gave off a dark smirk as he could almost see RX's reaction to the story in his mind.

Shadow had been a good pawn, but he had also played him for a fool and nearly destroyed the world he wished to rule, and the clones had been destroyed by Omega, the traitor, and another clone who had somehow avoided getting programmed to obey him no matter what.

But even after all those failure, he could still be useful. Well, somewhat useful that is. "And Amy, works together with Sonic and his friends to destroy me, and everything I have ever built. That is why she must be imprisoned." Turning back to face RX with a deadly serious expression, Eggman pointed one finger at him. "Never let her trick you, she will worm her way into your heart, and make you follow her every wish, and before you know it, she will throw you away like trash."

Stepping back, RX's looked a bit taken back by the sudden outburst from Eggman, it slowly turned into a determined expression as he stood up straight. "I understand father, I won't let her trick me into doubting you again."

Smiling at the words, Eggman stood up from the chair and pattered him on the head. "I know you won't RX, I know." Turning to face the door, he looked down at the purple lizard and made an inviting motion with his hand. "Now then, shall we go and see what the chef robot has cooked up for dinner?"

Looking a bit startled at the sudden change in conversation, RX quickly nodded as he began to follow after Eggman, his mind still troubled by the things Eggman had told him. And on the thought of how he could ever hope to have a chance against someone powerful and smart enough to defeat his father and creator.

* * *

Much later on Angel Island, long after the sun had set down, and the stars had begun to shine. The four furries had settled down for the night around a campfire, three of them soundly asleep, with the fourth one looking up into the night sky calmly.

Rubbing one hand against her left arm, Amy continued to cast a silent look into the night sky as she tried to ignore the snoring and slightly drooling Tails lying on the ground nearby, the sound of the sleeping fox joined by Knuckles semi loud deep snoring getting choked out by his pillow made out of leaves after getting turned onto his side earlier, the whole thing sharply contrasted by Tikal's almost silent sleep talking as she turned over onto her other side.

Smirking slightly as she noted all three of them were finally sleeping firmly, a dim light formed on her left wrist as the golden ring adorning it began to open up, a small monitor and microphone hidden inside of it coming into view. "Amy here, the plan is proceeding smoothly, they have no idea of what I really am."

Of to the side, a small blue, white shape lifted its head up and gave a small yawn as Amy's voice woke it up, one small hand moving up to rub its head as it focused on her completely, both of the small eyes clearing of sleep as it heard the next voice.

On the monitor, Eggman's face slowly formed into a recognizable image, his face lit up by a smile. "Well done, continue the plan my dear Amy, lure them into a false state of security and use it to destroy Sonic." Laughing a bit at the last word, Eggman finally stopped it and smirked at her. "Report back to me tomorrow with an update, I will provide the fox with the means to leave the Island."

Switching off the connection, Eggman left his Amy clone/robot sitting alone in the middle of the night, surrounded by the sleeping furries who hadn't heard a single thing, expect for the chaos chao staring at her. "You." Amy spat out silently as she stood up and grabbed the chaos chao from its place next to Tikal. "You heard all of that didn't you?"

The chaos chao wriggled around as it tried to escape her tight grip, but finding it useless, and even more hopeless as Amy clamped one hand down over her mouth. "You won't alert any of them, you hear me?" walking out of the camp, Amy grinned as she headed towards the deepest part of the jungle. "When you find your way back, it will be too late."

Her only reply from the chaos chao was a muffle whimper for help as the darkness of the jungle swallowed them up, the light from the camp vanishing rapidly as Amy began to move faster through the pitch-black jungle.

Returning about an hour later, Amy smirked to herself as she stepped into the camp again, coming face to face with Tails who stared at her in a half dazed manner. "Sorry, I had to step out for a moment, nature's call you know." Giggling a bit as she walked past him, she noticed him shrug and walk off into the jungle himself.

Settling down on her sleeping bag, she cast a look around the camp and smirked as she began to consider ways to carry out her master's plan as successfully as she could. Then her eyes closed and sleep overtook her as she grinned at the thought of what she would do once she found Sonic.

* * *

Far away on the tropical South Island, a blue colored hedgehog snored soundly as he turned over on his hotel bed, one arm landing on the nearby desk while a bit of drool ran out of his mouth. "I'll get you Eggman, no matter what." Smirking a bit as he sleep-talked, the blue hedgehog frowned and gave a light sneeze as he rolled over onto his other side, a slight frown forming on his head.

TBC.

AN: Another chapter done, and next one will see Amy try to escape from her room, RX taking up the task of finding her, leading to him learning a shocking thing about Eggman's so called humble and well meaning plans for the world. Tails and the fake Amy leave to find some means of getting off Angel Island while Knuckles and Tikal departs to find the Chaos Choa.

Special note: Is anyone finding it hard to tell Amy and Amy Clone/Robot apart. If so, tell me and I'll do something about it as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part III  


* * *

"Chaos! Where are you?"

Cracking open her eyes as the shout reached her, Amy smirked into her hand as she rolled over to see Tikal franticly moving the leaves of a nearby jungle plant aside in her quest for the little chao she had dumped off somewhere in the more deeper and darker parts of the tropical forest.

Doing a slight stretch with her back and arms while giving off a yawn for real, the pink hedgehog clone/robot stood up and dusted off her red dress casually, finally giving the impression of paying attention to the others as they turned to look at her. "What?"

Rising an eye brown at her question, Knuckles once more felt his senses flare up as he crossed his arms across his chest in his usual manner. "You seen Chaos anyway Amy, he's was missing when we stood up, and you were the last one to go to sleep yesterday so."

Narrowing her green eyes in annoyance, Amy planted both her of her hands on her hips as she gave her own tough look right back at Knuckles. "Are you implying that I did something to the chao?" Her tone of voice rather dark, Amy turned around sharply and began to walk off, stopping as she reached the edge of the camp. "Are you sure it didn't leave just to get away from you Tikal?"

Taking a step back in shook, Tikal felt her arms drop down to her sides as first the shock swept through her body, and then the full fury of getting accused not once, but twice of picking on the pink hedgehog. "Why you, I don't care what you have been through, you have no right to speak to me like that."

Simply snorting at Tikal's outburst in a very hurt tone of voice, Amy settled for staring at the peach colored echidna as if she was nothing, before turning back to leave, ignoring the shocked expression of Knuckles and Tails as she passed them both. "Come on Tails, we should get off this island, and back home."

Twisting around to stare at the pink hedgehog, Tails felt his fur stand up in annoyance over her command. "Amy, what is wrong with you?" Moving to follow her, he stopped as he felt Knuckles grab his shoulder. "Huh, let me go Knuckles, we have to go after her, you can see that she's not alright."

Not answering Tails right away, Knuckles slowly turned to stare at Tikal as she had also turned around to hide how much she had been hurt by Amy's words. "Listen, both of you." Uttering out the words, he watched passively as each of them regarded him with in curios manner. "Look, Tails is right, Amy is not alright right now, and until we know what has caused this change, we can't do anything but hope that she doesn't do anything to stupid."

As he spoke, he mentally grumbled as both Tikal and Tails gave him the look, oen he had already gotten to know from Sonic far to often. "Okay, I admit it, we all knew that, but we still need to figure out what has happened to her, and how and if we can undo it."

"I can follow her." Tails added as he watched Knuckles with a determined expression. "Besides, right now I think it will be best if I were to do it."

Nodding, Knuckles stepped back and looked over at Tikal. "And we'll go and look for Chaos." Watching her open her mouth to reply, he stopped her and began to guide her away, in the same direction that Amy had left in doing the night. "I found some tracks leading away from the camp just before Amy woke up."

As they got far enough away, Knuckles stopped her and looked right into her eyes with a deeply serious stare. "Tikal, did you feel anything off about Amy just now." Pausing for a few seconds, knuckles shook his head and continued. "Besides her rotten attitude I mean."

Lowering her eyes a bit, Tikal sighed and relaxed a bit. "Yes, since yesterday when we found them, I just didn't know what to make of it." Lifting up her hand, she went over the fabric of her glove with her eyes, trying to calm down despite the worry for her pink friend, and the still lingering hurt and anger over her words. "It feels like Amy, her spirit, body and mind, but there is something else about her, something I haven't felt from a hedgehog or any other creature before, I can't describe it, but it's like she has something else within her."

Narrowing his eyes Knuckles clenched up one hand as he thought of the number of things Eggman could have done to Amy that would have left her acting like such a jerk to Tikal.

* * *

Back in his base, Eggman grunted as he went over the data from his Amy clone/robot with a trained eye, a note of displeasure coming from him as he read the same lines over and over again just to make sure he had gotten it right. "Well, well, my clone is perfect it seems, far to perfect."

Turning his chair around, he stop up and began to pace around the room, taking care to avoid the junk spread out on the floor. "Her personality is changing, but why, I wrote her to be just like Amy in every way." Looking back at the computer, he frowned again as he rubbed his chin. "Could it be the parts concerning Sonic that is causing the problem, or is it a program failure, maybe her AI were damaged doing the escape?"

Dropping back down in his chair, Eggman didn't do much for several minutes as he gave a deep humming sound, fingers tapping the arm rests of his chair. "Well, whatever it is that is wrong with her, it doesn't seem to have interfered with her main objective, tear the Sonic Heroes apart and eliminate the blue pest himself completely."

"Still." Eggman began as he spun around to stare at the many lines of codes and reports on his little projects current progress at the time. "With the speed of those changes, it will only be a matter of time before they begin to suspect something is wrong with her."

Humming as he began to thinking deeply again, Eggman tapped a finger on his chin as he slowly turning his chair around to face the others parts of the room. "Something will have to be done about it, before the changes becomes permanent, but how, before I can even access her program, I need to have her hook up with my computer first."

Silence once more filled the room as the overweight human thought about this new problem, and how he could solve it without giving away his plan. "Perhaps, a small, but still clearly disguised trap is what I should try?" Eyes glinting as the full owner of his massive IQ kicked in, Eggman smiled as darkly as he could feel the trap begin to take shape in his head. "Yes, it could work, and this way it won't even interfere with my master plan at all."

Laughing coldly, Eggman all but jumped out of his chair and wandered off into the base, mentally checking off what he would need for this small trip.

* * *

In her room, Amy growled as she continued to stare at the door across the room, one of her hands curled up tightly as she kept on punching the bed below her.

But while she looked very much the trapped hedgehog that she was, her mind was busy trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess she had ended up in, and hitting the same simple problem every single time, how to get out of the room. The window was a no go, since the fall would kill her, and there were no ventilation shafts to crawl through or hidden doorways anywhere.

Which left the door, and the number of Eggpawns just outside of it, all of them just waiting for her to stick her nose out so they could shoot it.

But despite that, she had to escape, she had to, so she could warn Sonic of that stupid copy Eggman had made of her. And no thing was going to stand in her way. Pushing herself up a bit, she reached out and felt her Piko Piko hammer from in her hand, its cold metal helping her to relax a bit as she focused on the door before her.

Staring at the hammer, Amy allowed a smile to form on her face as she finally thought of something to try; it was a simple but still a brilliant plan as far as she could see. And so very Sonic like as all she had to do was wait until the door opened up, and allowed her to use her tornado hammer trick on the guards outside.

Slipping into a ready stance, Amy grinned as she focused on the door and waited for the moment it would open up.

* * *

"Foolish girl." Came the cold hard voice of Metal-Knuckles as the robot leaned back and continued t stare at the screens before him and the image getting sent straight to him optic sensors. "That trick won't work, all I have to do is cancel out your feeding time and simply wait until you give up."

Watching her wait for a few more minutes, Metal-Knuckles allowed himself to view the other rooms, stopping as he spotted that new thing Eggman had created, that RX lizard.

If he could have smirked, Metal-Knuckles would have done so as a very dark, nasty and cruel thought popped up in his computer mind. One that was sure to make sure Eggman lose interest in creating other so called ultimate life forms and restored him back to the place as second in command.

The place he had been serving in ever since Metal-Sonic turned traitor and tried to take over the Eggman Empire. A place he had been demoted from since his complete loss and near termination by Shadow the hedgehog about a month ago.

But if he was found out, he was more then likely to end up as so much scrap metal beneath some unlucky Eggpawns feet. But the prize was worth it, that much he knew.

Letting himself be connected to the communication system, Metal-Knuckles blocked his message form all other rooms except for the one RX was in. "Attention RX, Eggman would like you to escort the prisoner to the process plant." Repeating the message, the robotic echidna allowed a smirk to form as he saw the lizard get up and leave. "Now, when I stop Amy's escape after RX let her out, I will be back in the place of Second in command, and free of such a demeaning task as this one."

* * *

Exiting his room, RX muttered a few choice words under his breath as he had just been pulled out of a nice nap, his whole body feeling about as stiff as a wooden board after the intense work out he had gone through with the chaos gun that Eggman had given him.

Fighting with just his fist and feet had been tough, but with the added weight of the gun and the limited arm movements it gave him, he had been forced to figure out some kind of new fighting style to suit the addition of his new toy.

Passing around a small bend in the corridor, the lizard stopped as he spotted his father and creator standing just up ahead at the mouth of the main entrance, a large number of badniks and Eggpawns scrambling to get a new set of supplies out of storage and into the bowls of the giant airship.

Opening his mouth, RX closed it and shook his head, whatever it was that Eggman was working on, it must have been important enough to allow him, a rookie at best to be given the job of transporting the prison down to the processing plant, wherever that was.

Moving further ahead into the base, he turned around another corner and walked down that one, spotting the elevator that would lead him up to the right floor of the base.

Down the corridor at the main entrance, Eggman turned his head and stared back into the darkness of the base, sure he had picked up a sound a second ago but not seeing anything he rubbed his chin in a puzzled way. "Huh, it must have been my imagination."

Inside the elevator, RX leaned back against the wall as he stared at the number ticking past above him, a part of him wondering if he would finally get to see more of the world then just the insides of this base.

Reaching the desired floor, RX stepped out and watched as the group of four heavily armored Eggpawns turned to face him, each one scanning him to ensure that he wasn't an enemy.

Moving forward as the Eggpawns relaxed again, RX grunted a bit as he put on his toughest attitude, not wanting to have to listen to any kind of protests from the girl, or one of her little lies that his creator and father had warned him about her telling him if she ever got a chance.

Hitting the button next to the door, RX turned around to face it as it opened. "Okay, you're coming with me to the processing." Focusing on the pink hedgehog in the middle of his speech, RX screamed as she used her hammer to unleash a small pink colored tornado on him.

The force of it sending him flying back into the Elevator doors with a loud banging sound, as he slid down onto the ground, he picked up the sound of running feet and the elevator doors opening. "Damn it, what was that." Pushing himself up as he muttered out the words, he gave a shout of surprise as someone used his back as a stepping board into the elevator.

Rolling over as he regained his breath, he barely had time to avoid the charging Eggpawns as the attacked the metal doors that had just closed. "She, she's gone." Spitting out the words as he checked the area for Amy, RX felt like slapping himself. "I should have been ready for her to pull that kind of stunt, now she's lose and it's all my fault."

Turning around, RX wasted no time in kicking open the emergency escape door, the stair case inside the small hallway would take him down to the floor she was most likely to get off at. And hopefully he would be able to get her before anyone knew she had escaped.

"Attention, prisoner has escaped, repeat, prisoner has escaped, all robots apprehend subject Amy Rose at once, use of extreme force in capturing permitted!"

Casting a shocked look up as he cleared another set of stairs, RX gulped a bit as he picked up the pace, now that Eggman knew Amy had escaped, all he could was hope to capture her before he became to disappointed with him.

* * *

"Amy." Tails muttered out the name as he watched the pink hedgehog marching up ahead of him in a hoarse whisper, and unlike him who were panting heavily from tacking through a thick jungle under bush, simply turned to face him, her eyes demanding him to stop lagging behind and keep up with her instead.

Ignoring the glare from her, the two tailed fox finally got enough fresh air into his lungs in order to ask her the question he had been thinking about ever since they left the camp. "Hey Amy? Did you really have to insult Tikal like that back there, I thought you two were friends?"

Not answering at fist, Amy simply crossed her arms and settled into a more relaxed position. "Friends, well we might be that, but really, who needs a whiny brat like her." waving her arm in a dismissive way, she turned back to the direction they had been walking in. "Now hurry up, we're still not out of this jungle yet."

Gasping at the thought of having to track through more jungle again, Tails quickly grabbed the pink hedgehog's arm to stop her from moving, only to find that he was getting dragged across the forest floor but her. "Amy, what's wrong with you." Getting her attention again, he removed his hands and snapped out a finger to point at her with. "You've been rude to Tikal, me and Knuckles, you're acting more like Sonic then yourself, and you haven't complained about the heat or tracking through this forest."

Planting a hand on her hip, Amy cast a cold glare at the two tailed fox. "And the point of that little rant is what?" Her voice just as cold as her glare were. "May be you haven't thought about it, but everyone changes." Moving a bit closer to Tail, she planted one finger on his chest and pushed. "Maybe I've decided to stop acting like a naive little girl living in a fantasy world for once, this isn't a game or some fairy tale adventure anymore, Sonic isn't here to save us, all we have is ourselves to count on."

Turning away form him, Amy began to walk faster then before as she violently pushed a small palm plant out of her way. "It something you should think of Tails, you don't want to be a sidekick forever, do you?"

Wincing as if he had been kicked, Tails looked away with a rapid head move, a small part of him wishing that Amy hadn't brought up that. "I want to prove that I can handle myself on my own, but that doesn't mean I want to change my personality."

Using his head to fly with, Tails quickly overtook Amy and landed right in front of her, his arms crossed in a harsh manner. "And you shouldn't do that either, and acting like both Sonic and Shadow won't impress me, not one bit."

"And what makes you think I'm acting?" Amy returned in just a tense voice as the one Tails had spoken to her in. "Maybe the go happy Amy was just an image, who's to say this is the real me?" Clenching up her fists, Amy moved into an angry stance as she stared down the two tailed fox. "Now, do you have anything else to say, Miles?"

Feeling like he had been slapped again, Tails growled and slipped into his own fighting stance. "You're different Amy, and its not just because you wants to change." Narrowing his eyes, Tails began to move forward slowly. "What did Eggman do to you?"

Allowing a smirk to fill her face, Amy did a slow come hinter movement with her hand as a mix of Sonic and Shadows smirk filled her face. "All he did was show me just how stupid it is for me to always count on Sonic and so called friends to help me, not you, not Sonic, not even Tikal came to help me when I needed it, all i can depend on this stupid world is myself."

Not having an answer to that outburst, Tails stood still as Amy turned and marched off into the jungle with both hands clenched up at her side. "Amy?" Muttering out the name in a whisper at first, Tails picked up the pace as he began to move after her again. "Damn it, what do I do in this kind of situation?"

* * *

"HAAAAH!" Unleashing another Tornado Hammer attack, Amy grinned as another group of Eggpawns went flying from the force of her attack, it's power great enough to send more then enough of the robots flying that she could more further ahead in the corridor.

Behind her, the sound of more Eggpawns closing in had her from behind. But these ones were not the more powerful versions Eggman had built, and so they fell rather easily to Amy's hammer as she lashed out right and left with it.

Only stopping her fight long enough to run off once the Eggpawns pulled back a bit to regroup, her sprint taking her over a large corridor and in through a medium sized double door. "Great, where the heck is the exit from this place?" Ducking to the side, Amy cast a side-glance at the Badnik that had tried to jump her, both it front limps ending in sharp sickle likes blades. "Ahhh, what the ¤#&, that things dangerous, what he trying to do, kill me?"

Smashing the Badnik back into the Eggpawns gaining on her, Amy panted heavily as she stepped through the double doors hoping to at least get a break from the constant attacks.

Rushing out of the shadows, RX growled as he saw the pink hedgehog slip into the processing plant just ahead of him, a small grin on his face as he couldn't help but think of how ironic it was for her to be heading right towards the place he had been ordered to bring her.

Moving in as the doors opened for him, RX cast a quick look around in the place, having never set his feet or any other body part inside the place before.

And at a first glance, all he saw was the same boring metallic and concrete walls that the rest of the base had, but further up he spotted several large glass tubes transporting small wood- and farm-land critters and birds up into the upper levels of the mountain base, and that several flashing lights could be seen just ahead of him.

Running over to the next opening, RX rushed out and stopped short, as all he could see was a massive set of machines above him, and below, conveyer belts transporting the animals he had seen across them after they were unloaded from another set of glass tubes nearby.

And from what he could see, each of them was transported into the large machine in a steady pace, each of the animals trying to break of the box with no result what so ever.

Puzzled over the purpose of doing something like that, RX momentarily put aside the hunt for Amy ad walked over to get a closer look at the machine, feeling a cold feeling in his stomach growing as a familiar marching sound was heard from the other side of the machine.

Wishing that it wasn't what he thought it was, RX peeked around the machine and nearly screamed as a hatch on the other side swung open, letting out an Eggpawn that simply marched across the room and into another machine to get a paint job.

Turning away from the sight, RX did scream this time as he found himself facing a small window showing just what happened inside the machines, a small flicky bird struggling as it was removed from its glass box and put into a small round container instead.

The container finally moved over to be attach to a medium sized metallic body, the back door of the machine opening up to allow a badnik to roll out, sickle like claws glinting the air as the robot moved over to get a paint job as well.

"No." Muttering out the word, RX stumble forward and rushed further ahead, wanting to escape the sight of the room, and the sudden thought that this was what his father and creator had wanted him to bring Amy down for. To turn her into an Eggpawn, or a badnik, just like all the animals he had seen.

Turning a corner and running in through a door, RX stopped as he found himself facing Amy just ahead of him on a small round platform, another one of the hellish machines just below the platform. Forcing himself to look up, RX took a step forward and lowered his chaos gun, feeling that whatever it was that Eggman had told him, was a completely lie form start to finish. "Hey!"

Turning her head at the yell, Amy blinked as the crazy lizard that had called Eggman father stepped out into the room, a machine gun like thing that looked much like Tails Chaos cannon in his hand. "What do you want!" Voice cold with anger, Amy held out her Piko Piko hammer to defend herself with if he decided to attack her. "And don't try to make me go back to that cell again, cause there is no way I'm going to let Eggman keep me here while he has a copy of me trying to kill Sonic!"

Opening his mouth to reply, RX stopped as he really didn't know what to say to her, never really having prepared for the odd chance that he would have to tell someone that he had been lied to by his own creator, and that he wanted to hear what they knew about him, and why he did those things to defenseless animals.

Trying again to form a sentence, RX once more failed as he found himself looking as a red colored robot choose that moment to fall down from above, light gleaming off its dagger like hands. "Look out!" Instead, he found himself yelling out a warning and pointing at Metal-Knuckles as the robot landed right behind Amy, and struck out at her.

Moving as fast as she could, Amy spun around to face whatever had landed behind her, but too late as sheer pain hammered into her mind, her whole right face feeling like it was on fire as she finished turning around, her hammer flying off into the air, vanishing as she lost control of it from a second punch to her right arm that left it numb. Then another punch hit her right in the lower part of her stomach, the impact lifting her off the ground a good deal and sent her crashing back down onto her back.

Letting out a moan of pain, Amy struggled to sit up again. Only to get shoved back down as a foot slammed down on her stomach, her left eye cracking open in time to see Metal-Knuckles glare at her while his right hand lifted up, the dagger like claws retracting into the hand metal to avoid stabbing her.

"Stop it!" Screaming out the words, RX rushed forward as Metal-Knuckles sent another punch flying right into Amy's left side of her face, spit flying out of her mouth along with a scream. "Leave her alone." Lifting his chaos gun to make him listen to what he said, RX grunted as he found it shot out of his hands.

Lowering his right arm, Metal-Knuckles's eyes glowed sharply as he reached down and lifted Amy up by the front of her vest, the material digging into her arms. "Fool, what do you think you're doing, she's an enemy of the Eggman Empire, and therefore she deserves no mercy."

Dropping Amy down, or rather pushing her down, Metal-Knuckles stepped on her back and faced RX with a dark glare, even more powerful then the one he had used before. "Or, do you care for her, after all you allowed her to escape. You should count yourself lucky Eggman didn't order me to take you out as well." Letting a bit of laughter enter his voice, Metal-Knuckles simply focused on Amy again, letting RX know that he was no longer wanted there.

Stepping back, RX lifted up the chaos gun, only to find Metal-Knuckles point his right arm at him again, the small cannon on top of it glowing, and the sound of foot steps nearby making him step back in submission, knowing that doing anything at that moment would only result in him getting beat as well.

And that wouldn't be good, then rather accept what Metal-Knuckles told him, until it was safe again to try and do something to help Amy. But all of those facts, no matter how solid they were, didn't help make him feel less like a bastard for just walking off and leaving the pink hedgehog behind, no doubt to get hit even more by the robot as soon as he was gone.

Stumbling back out of the room with a sick feeling in his stomach several minutes later, RX nearly threw down the chaos gun as he tried to get his mind to stop screaming and his stomach to settle down, but found it far to difficult to do after what he had just seen inside the processing plant.

Not even closing his eyes could make him forget the sight of the flickies and other small wood land furries thrown into, into that machine, only to come out as Badnicks or Eggpawns on the other end. And then the sight of what that, that robot had done to Amy, not even if she was an enemy did she deserve that kind of treatment.

How, how could his father and creator do something like that?

"I see you found the processing plant." Came the rather cold voice from behind him, Eggman's looming shape filling up a good deal of his field of vision. "I had hoped that you would be more on my side before I showed you what my vision for the world truly is."

Stepping forward, Eggman reached out a hand and grabbed RX's wrist. "Now however it seems you are no longer going to be have much help anymore." Eyes narrowing behind his glasses, Eggman allowed a snarl to slip out on his face. "A new ultimate life form, bah, maybe I should have followed Gerald's original plans to the letter, but as everyone knows, I really, really hate hedgehogs."

Pushing up against the wall, RX mumbled out the only words he could think off at a time such as that. "Father? Why are you like that, I don't like it."

Close to outright growling, Eggman knocked the chaos gun away from RX with as much force as he could. "Father, no, I am not your father, I am your creator!" Pointing a hand over at the side door, Eggman enjoyed the shock and horrified look on the lizards face. "And if you don't want to up like her, you will do what I tell you, without questioning me."

Muttering out pure nothings in response, RX couldn't look away from the sight of Metal-Knuckles holding onto Amy, the pink hedgehog whimpering a bit more then he would have thought as she kept her head lowered as much as she could, but still not enough to hide the bruises she had gotten from her fight with the robotic echidna.

Looking down, the lizard boy could even make out a faint blood trace on the floor from where Amy was standing. "You, you're a monster."

Grinning lightly at the comment, Eggman turned to leave the room, Metal-Knuckles dragging Amy with him. "No my dear boy, I am not a monster." Eggman commented back as he walked down the corridor. "I am Eggman, the greatest scientific genius who have and ever will live, and I am also the one who shall rule the world."

"And it will be with or without you help RX."

TBC.

AN: Short chapter, and long overdue too boot, and it's all because I got a short case of writers block for all my stories, not to mention I've gotten a job so I'm not so full of energy to write as much as I used too. Sorry everyone, and hang in there, I'll try and get these stories done, promise.

Poor, poor Amy, getting hurt like that, now even I feel like a bastard for letting her suffer through that. But on the bright side, she shouldn't get to suffer like that again in this story.

Assuming that any of you still wants to read this story, or have anything to do with me, feel free to check out the yahoo group I started last week. The "SonicArtGroup". Yeah, me, and naming things just don't mix, but do drop by and join the group, take a look at my art, and tell me what you think.

And my website is still up, so look it over. It's www deminohoyer com, just added a dot between www and deminohoyer and a dot before com.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part V 

* * *

Time felt it barely moved for the young lizard as he banged his head against the wall for the untold time, the brief amount of pain serving to remind him that it wasn't just a nightmarish dream that he could wake up from at any given second.

This nightmare was real, and he was a part of it, no matter how much he wanted it to be a lie. His father, his creator was a monster, something he had never expected to see or even meet. But he had, he had seen what he was all abut, what he had intended for the whole world.

And the sight scared him, the countless robots marching out of the machines, each one holding a living being trapped inside of it to improve it's ability to function on its own, well, with in Eggman's commands.

Adding to this nightmare of a memory came another question that had him whimpering in confusion and fear. Just why had he been created if all Eggman cared about was turning the world into a place of machines and robots. What useful purpose did he see in something as organic as him?

Not getting an answer from his mind, RX glanced to the side and stared at the young pink hedgehog sleeping peacefully on the bed, her face looking a bit better then it had before, some of the bruising already having started to fade away along with an area of swallowing.

"Who are you anyway?" Muttering out the question, RX pushed off from the desk he had been sitting on, feeling his protest the sudden movement after having spent hours in the same position. "Why did I care so much for you anyway? If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have seen my father's true nature."

Walking off as he talked, RX stopped in the doorway and looked back at her, eyes slightly narrowed a she rubbed a hand over his chin. "You better be worth this, you hear." Moving to leave the room, he stopped in the doorway, half listing to the droning from the new Eggpawns guarding the room, and the soft breathing from the pink hedgehog.

Stepping back in through the door, he ignored the sound of it closing as he gazed at the still sleeping Amy with an indifferent stare as he once more felt thoughts well up in his mind.

How he wanted to blame it all of that pink hedgehog, and claim it was all her fault from the start, his demotion, the feelings of despair and self loathing and the constant fear of what Eggman could think of having him do, or get something done to him instead.

Could he end up getting stuffed through one of the machines down below? Ending his short life as an advanced battle AI program booster and power source for a robot.

"Sonic."

Looking down in surprise, RX watched as the pink hedgehog gave a soft smile and hugged the bed sheet closer to her. The sight making even one as confused and scared as him smile at the cuteness of it.

And after seeing that sight, RX felt something else well up inside of him besides fear and confusion, the determination that this hedgehog wouldn't get to share his fate, no way was he going to let her become just another mindless robot in his creators army.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

But only if he had his chaos gun, then he might stand a chance of carrying out that silent promise.

Turning his head to the side, RX felt an unsure smile fill his face as the pink hedgehog let out a small groan, those green eyes opening up slightly, just enough to give her a small view of the world.

Seeing them focus on him after a second, the lizard lifted up his arm in a slightly awkward manner and smiled at her. "Hi there, my name's RX, Um, sorry about this." Closing his mouth before he made a bigger fool of himself then he already had, he closed his eyes and waited for her to scream, yell or do something.

But instead all he got was. "Rose, Amy Rose, that's my name." Smiling weakly up at him when he opened his eyes, RX blinked as Amy gave a small grin at him as one arm reached up to push away some of the long fur that made up her front locks and free her eye from having to keep feeling it just a bit away. "What's the matter, I just replied to your introduction."

* * *

In the security room, Metal-Knuckles sat silently in his chair, watching the conversation between Amy Rose and that blasted second rate, or was that ninth rate ultimate life form. One of his metal claws moving across the arm rest as the robot seethed on the inside at having to watch those fools even after he had gotten promoted back to second in command.

Maybe the doctor needed a second evidence of his greatness, that the defeat he had suffered at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog was just a fluke and nothing more.

Thinking about it, the robotic echidna went back to listing in on Amy and RX's conversation, smirking darkly at the words spoken by both of them, as it would seem that with the way things were going, he wouldn't need to stage another incident again.

They would do it for him, and all he needed to do was wait for them to do so, and then simply strike.

* * *

"So." Amy started as she cast a very careful glance over at the lizard, her mind screaming at her constantly that while this furry or rather reptilian looked like he was organic, he was still involved with Eggman somehow, and shouldn't be trusted, but even Shadow had worked for Eggman, and he was sort of okay, if a bit too moody at times.

Shaking the thoughts of her head, the pink hedgehog went back to what mattered, talking with this guy. "So, you're working for Eggman huh?" And promptly gave herself a mental smack on the forehead at opening up the conversation with such a great starting line. "Uh, forgot that, what I meant was, um, give me a sec here okay."

Frowning as she went into a slight rant of different attempts at simply asking him if Eggman really was his employer, RX sighed and looked lightly away from her, one hand clenching up at the side turning away from her. "Eggman's my father and creator, he made me to be the ultimate life form and, what?" The last muttered out as Amy had narrowed one eye while staring at him, the sight lightly unnerving him.

Inside of her mind, Amy was already trying to make sense of what he had said, Shadow was the ultimate life form, he had boosted about it often enough for her to at least pick up on it, so how come he would claim the same thing, unless Eggman had gone and made a second one, but why a lizard, was he just a copy of the Bio-Lizard.

Seeing him scoot away a bit form her, she quickly stopped frowning and smiled as friendly at him as she could, even if he worked for Eggman, it would be best to be on her best behavior, or maybe he'd lash out at her like Metal-Knuckles had. "So, he created you, but why, I didn't know Eggman cared about living things."

"He doesn't." RX spat out as a small amount of anger filled him. "I saw the processing plant as I was chasing after you, and the animals he, he put into those robots." Voice cracking over with sadness at the memory, the lizard didn't look over at Amy, already knowing that she would be glaring at him, he knew he would if he had met someone who worked for a monster like Eggman. "I didn't know about it, he said he was trying to make the world a better place, that I was made to help him fight those that would try and stop him."

As she listen to him, Amy sighed silently and shook her head, already having heard from Sonic how Eggman had said the same thing to Knuckles, and maybe even a lot of others as well. Didn't Eggman have any decency in him, was all he could do lie and cause problems for everyone?

Toying with the bed cover, Amy didn't dare face the lizard as she spoke out her next question, this one having come to her after what he had said. "You don't like it do you? What Eggman does?"

Biting his upper lip, RX kept trying to figure out if he should continue talking with her, or leave before he said something that would anger his creator. "It's not right, not any of it, I don't like this place, and I hate what he did to those animals down there."

Stopping his rant, RX felt lie slapping his face as he had let his newfound emotions out, clearly Metal-Knuckles would have heard them and informed Eggman by now, he was going to end up as a robot, just like that flicky did.

Feeling someone grab his arm, he jerked around and backed up as he found Amy looking at him, her body sitting up as her green eyes stared right at him. "No, it's not like that." Backing up, he felt the door open behind him and giving him a means of escape from this. "Just forget what I said."

"Don't go." Freezing in the doorway, RX looked over his shoulder as Amy pushed off from the bed and wobbled a bit as she took a few steps towards him. "Please, you have to help me, Sonic, he wants to hurt Sonic."

Standing still for far longer then he wished, RX tried to break away from her gaze, to find something else to concern himself with, anything but her begging eyes that managed to crumble his defenses so effectively it made no sense. "Sonic is not my problem." Spitting out the words with supreme effort, RX noted that her eyes lost some of their glow, a sense of utter defeat coming over her. "But you are, and I will do my best to make sure you get out of here."

Leaving the room before she could reply, RX crossed his arms just outside of the elevator and looked down at the floor with a halfway defeated expression. "Cause if anyone should suffer in this place, it is me; after all, it is the place of my birth."

* * *

Mouth settling into a dark frown, Eggman gunned the engines of the Eggdestroyer as hard as he could, his mind trying to find someway of reliving the stress and anger he was under. "The moron." Ripping his hand away from the throttle and hammering it into the side of the control instead, Eggman hissed out not in pain, but anger. "He just had to enter the processing plant before I had fully secured his feeble mind to accept that my vision for this world is the only one."

Cradling his hand as he ignored the throbbing pain in it, Eggman grunted as one Eggpawn saluted him, the monotone voice droning out the simple message that they were approaching the target, a message that had Eggman feel a bit of smugness reenter his life. "At least something is going the right way."

Now if only Metal-Knuckles could keep his base secure, Amy and RX confined to their room where they couldn't cause any problems that might distract him, he might still have a nice day after all.

Turning to face the other Eggpawns on the bridge, Eggman grinned darkly as them. "Prepare the Egghornet mark II, I think it's been far to long since I've done battle with anyone, too bad it's only the fox brat, but maybe he will prove an amusement, until I destroy him that is." Laughing insanely at the thought of hurting Sonic by hurting one of his friends, Eggman stood up. "Sigma, I leave you in command."

The E100 model robot beeped loudly in reply, then it marched up to stand in front of the controls of the ship, the whole thing getting watched by Eggman with a slight frown. All the other E100 model machines had either failed him, or turned traitor.

Like his priced E102-Gamma or that lousy E123-Omega, Gamma had had the nerve to not only destroy E101-Beta Mark II in a final battle, but to self destruct as well, and what, an attempt to prevent himself from ever serving under his rule again, Omega on the other hand, seemed to favor the bat and that Shadow look a like robot he had made over him in a quest to utterly wreck everything he had ever built.

And why, because he locked him a storage room when Metal-Sonic took over his base, and decided that all work on the E100 model machines was to be stopped and instead used to improve his systems and produce more of those low level Eggpawns to from an army big enough to take over the world.

At least Sonic had defeated Metal and allowed him to retake control of his empire again, but still, Metal-Sonic was still out there, and who knew what he was plotting at this moment, or what it would mean to him.

Never mind, Eggman decided as he finally left the room, when he had taken over the world, he could devote his forces to search for his renegade robot, and this time no one could stop him from making sure that traitor robot stayed off line for all eternity.

But first he had to deal with Tails, and then fix his little pet project coding problem. And after that, he would sit back and watch as Sonic was dealt with by the one he consider his number one fan.

The irony of it all never failed to amuse him.

"Arriving at Angel Island Doctor Eggman."

Smirking as Sigma's voice filled the air, Eggman grabbed the controls for the new Egg hornet combat model mecha, and settled into the pilot's seat. "Very Well Sigma, circle the Island while scanning for our little Amy clone, then wait for my signal to open the hanger bay doors."

Running a quick system check, Eggman fingers danced all over his controls as weapons system switched on then off, engines humming with life as they heated up. And finally, the cold voice of his robot minion told him they had located the signal of the clone. "At last, Sigma, open the hangar bay doors on my command, one, two, three, Open them."

Gunning the jets into full gear, Eggman laughed as a rough wind hit him, the world blurring past him along with the Eggdestroyer above him. "Ready or not Tails, here I come." Moving towards the Island, Eggman glanced down at the map telling him where his Amy clone was, heading straight towards the signal as fast as he could.

Above him, the sky darken as a storm began to roll in, the howling winds and raindrops making him grin even wider as it would provide the best background for a little ambush.

* * *

Kicking open the door into the workshop, Sonic the Hedgehog, famous hero and savior of the world stormed into the room, the only thing seen of him a blue blur as he moved to the center of the place. "Hey Tails, I'm back again." Dropping a small plastic bag on the table, Sonic shrugged as he picked up the sound of one of the cheaper souvenirs he had gotten breaking.

Turning away form the table, Sonic frowned as he noticed the draft filling the room, and the spread out glimmering reflections from glass shards on the floor. "Tails!" Moving a bit more curios, Sonic snorted as he spotted one broken Eggpawn in one corner. "Eggman, I should have guessed it."

Stepping back from the whole area, Sonic turned to face the hangar door, determination on his face as he began to move forward. "Guess I better go stop him again, maybe this will be more fun then my vacation was." Freezing with his hand on the doorknob, he groaned as a thought suddenly came to him. "Of course it would be nice to know where he is, and if he got Tails as well."

"And the pink hedgehog too I guess?" Came a deep voice from behind him, the owner having sneaked up on the blue hedgehog without getting spotted until he spoke. "So, what will you do?"

Having turned to face the owner of the voice, Sonic grunted as he picked out the lightly annoyed expression on a well-known black and red hedgehog. "So what are you doing here Shadow" Sonic asked the words even as he tensed, remembering that almost every meeting with Shadow had ended in a fight for some reason.

Then he blinked and felt a bit of anger rising in him. "Did you know about this Shadow, if so, why haven't you done anything to help them?"

Lifting up his hands and letting a simple key dangle form it, Shadow grinned in a very annoying way as he tossed it at Sonic with a casual flick of his wrist. "Didn't know until now, just came here to return the keys to the fox's Lab." as he finished speaking, he turned on his heels and walked out. "But there is a rumor of G.U.N. spotting some massive flying craft heading east-southeast ward yesterday, might be Eggman in another one of his toys."

Lifting up his free hand, the black and red hedgehog grinned as he let the gentle glow of a Chaos Emerald fill the room with a soft blue light. "Later faker, and remember, I'm the best of us." Not giving Sonic a chance to respond, Shadow pulled on the power of the gem and let it transport him away. "Tell the fox he's going to need a new carpet will you."

Scowling at the rudeness, insult and challenge he hadn't managed to make a come back to, Sonic tossed the keys to the workshop onto the table along with the bag of souvenirs. "Okay, East southeastward it is." Already letting go of the anger as he focused on getting out on this new adventure. "Here I go."

It would be fun to try and fly the tornado again, the airplane pretty much having been hogged by Tails since he built his workshop, and got his own pilot license, despite being far to young to get one. Shrugging after debating how the two tailed fox had done it, Sonic simply let it slide and made a beeline for the hanger.

* * *

"Chaos!"

Face dark with anger, Knuckles looked up at the poor Chao hanging down from the tree branch, several vines drawn harshly around the small blue body to keep it pinned. "Amy, now I know that there really is something wrong with her." Slamming one hand into the other Knuckles looked over at Tikal. "We got to hurry, if Amy really has gone bad like this suggest, Tails in some serious trouble."

Nodding in agreement, Tikal looked up at Chaos and sighed. "I just wonder how much she must have gone through to become like this." grabbing a hold of the tree with her own smaller, but still useful knuckle claws, Tikal began the task of climbing the tree, her gaze firmly locked on Chaos as he gave several cries for help. "Hang on Chaos, I'm coming."

At the foot of the tree, Knuckles cast a look up at the sky as he felt the change in the wind, already knowing that a storm was coming, he could faintly spot the looming clouds above as the jungle grew even darker. "Hurry up Tikal, it looks like we won't just be dealing with one problem this time." His words spoken out as he managed to pick up the sound of jet engines overhead. "No, it will be much worse."

* * *

Flying over the jungle, Eggman grinned as his systems showed two life forms below, both of them matching the Echidna race perfectly. "Well, well, looks like Knuckles got himself a new friend." Letting one finger trail around over his controls, he shrugged a bit. "I might have planned to use this against Tails while I fixed my Amy clone, but this is too good a chance to pass up."

Pressing his finger down on a bit fat red button, Eggman grinned as several smaller screens lit up. "Attention E-117 Codename: Rho." Watching as a single red eye lit up on the screen Eggman moved over to release the robot. "I want you to destroy Knuckles and his friend, you got that?"

"Affirmative doctor." Letting his systems boot up completely, the robot was detached from the Egg hornet and hovered down into the forest below, the robot having the typical E100 model machine body, but with a change as each hand was able to turn into a very powerful mini cannon. "Commencing mission."

* * *

Dropping into a defensive stance, Knuckles cursed the bushes and smaller trees in front of him got knocked down, a dark blue and gray robot marching into the clearing making him feel even tenser. "Tikal, stay up there!" Hands clenching up as tightly as they could, he let his mind go into battle mode as the robot's arms began to change into two cannons. "Bring it on robot."

Scanning Knuckles in front of him, Rho activated his battle program as it came back with a positive match for his target, the second one detected hiding above in the tree. "Weapons loaded, battle commencing!" Moving it's left cannon into position, a loud bang filling the air as a bomb was fired off. "Attacking!"

The whole thing happing just as the rain began to hammer down over them

Rushing forward as soon as the robot had lumbered into the clearing, Knuckles cursed Eggman and his constant need to keep building such things, the anger growing bigger as one shot came close enough to actually singe one of his deadlock like quills. "Take this!"

Letting lose with a hammer punch, Knuckles sent the robot staggering back with a small dent in its front armor, then the red colored Echidna followed up with another punch, this one sending the robot crashing onto its back. "Huh, is that all he has?"

"Negative!" Turning on its hover system as it spoke; the robot quickly moved back and a good deal up into the air. "This unit will not fail, subject Knuckles eliminated in 1.5 minutes." Sending a wave of plasma bullets flying as it spoke, Rho moved its arm to match Knuckles evasion tactics. "0,45 minutes until elimination!"

Ducking under a shot, Knuckles stuck out with his hand, smashing it into a nearby tree, the whole thing giving a deep groan as bark shot out from its truck. "Sorry pal, but I am not up to being eliminated." Smirking as the tree toppled over and ripped Rho out of the sky as the robot moved to fire off the final shot at him. "Now, let's see how long you last down here?"

Pushing the tree of and scanning its broken arm to see how damaged it was, Rho didn't have the time to move before Knuckles's fist hammered into it again, and again, each powerful punch driving him into the woods. "Yu can't win, this unit will defeat you in the name off..."

Watching coldly as his final punch ripped through the robots chest plate and crushed the component on the inside, Knuckles growled as he ripped his arm backwards, dragging a small glass cage out with it. "Hmph, didn't even give me a decent challenge."

Crushing the sides of the glass cage, Knuckles turned around and watched as the small animal inside blinked its eyes slowly at first, then giving a scared cry at Knuckles fierce glare before quickly shooting out of the cage to escape. "And now for Eggman, and Amy."

* * *

Hovering above Amy and Tails silently, Eggman grinned as he saw just how easily it would be to jump them, clearly the fox hadn't learned anything from all the years he and Sonic had fought against him. The only thing that made him a bit ticked off was the report that Rho had been destroyed.

The E100 model machine may have been an outdated design, but at least he could have posed some kind of challenge to Knuckles, clearly the remaining E100 units need to be upgraded.

But that could wait, for now, it was time to fight. Pressing the throttle down, Eggman laughed as he shot ahead of Amy and Tails, moving into the perfect ambush. "Soon, it will all be over fox, and my creation will be perfect enough to fool even Sonic."

Turning his attention to the systems, he clicked them all into fighting position. "Hurry up Tails, I'm not so at waiting you know." Laughing more to his own amusement then to the surrounding world, Eggman waited for Tails to show up, his machine keeping him warm and dry even as nature raged on outside of it.

TBC.

--

AN: Not really happy with the start of the chapter, but it will have to work for now. Still speeding the story up a bit, as I have some of the ending worked out in my mind. Sonic is also showing up faster then he was meant too, but it is needed as he will now be the means for Tails and the Amy bot/clone to get off Angel Island.

RX and the real Amy will team up to make their escape next chapter, and before anyone decide to burn me, I can already now say that there will be no romance between, if anything will be there, it will be friendship and nothing more.

And as before, I am more then happy to hear your feedback for the story so far, as well as see if anyone is willing to share his or her idea of what RX would look like on paper.

I've also started my own Yahoo Group called the Sonicartgroup, I host my art of Sonic and his friends there or if you don't want to be a Yahoo member, feel free to visit my homepage. The link can be found on my author page at fan fiction net. if you can't find it there, just do a search for deminohoyer in google and it should show up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part VI 

* * *

Rain hammered down onto the fox and hedgehog as they both travel through the jungle, the distant sound of thunder making the teeth of the young fox chatter a bit louder as an old, childhood fear once more began to rise up with in him. A silly fear yes, but it didn't change the fact that he was still afraid of lighting.

He didn't know why, only that he had feared it for as long as he could remember, even before he had met Sonic all those years ago. The first one to have treated him somewhat nicely, and not called him freak despite his two tails.

And then there was Amy, she was confusing to him, she was sweet and nice one moment to those around her, and then she would yell and scream until she got her will if things didn't go the way she wanted them too, most of the time that side came out when Sonic tried to escape her.

Oh well, at least she had done some growing up lately over the years, but she still came off as a stalker most of them time if he was asked, but it was only when she chased Sonic around that he saw that side. Maybe she had split personality or something; it would go a long way in explaining a few things,

"Amy?" Yelling out the name loud enough to be heard over the noise made by the failing rain, Tails narrowed his eyes to better see through the sheer darkness that had close din around them. "AMY!"

Even as he had yelled out the name as loud as he could, he didn't get a reply, only a glare as Amy seemingly just came out of no where and stared at him. Hands firmly plastered on her hips while her mouth had settled into a deep frown. "What is it now Tails, we're still no where a decent spot to get off this Island from."

Whipping back a lock of wet head fur from his forehead, Tails groaned as he felt a shiver run through his body. "Look, I know you want off this Island, but how do you plan on doing that?" Waving a hand before the dark jungle around them, Tails sighed loudly as he saw her fail to even pick up at what he had been hinting at. "We can't get off the Island, we need something that fly, and we don't have anything of that kind."

Eyes nearly flashing with anger at the fox's last comment, Amy forced down the dark urge to pummel him senseless for it and instead gritted her teeth. "I know that, but we can at least look for a way off this island, or do you really think sitting around will get us off this place any faster?"

"Good question my dear Amy, but I'm afraid it's a moot one by now." Eggman's voice cut through their small argument coldly as the noise of engine rose up over the rain's, a flash of lighting revealing the Egg hornet II hovering down from above the trees. "Did you two really think I would just let you escape that easily?"

Looking up at the doctor, Tails moved to stand protectively in front of Amy, failing to see the annoyed expression on her face aimed at both him and the doctor. "I was hoping you would Eggman, but since you're here, why don't you tell me what you did to Amy?"

Feigning a hurt expression, Eggman looked down at Tails as he slowly began to laugh. "Do, I haven't done anything to her, well too painful that is." Pressing a few buttons quickly, Eggman watched as the two drills on the machine he was flying in started up. "Now, surrender before I have to run you two through!"

Fur standing up despite the rain, Tails tensed up as he prepared for a fight he wasn't ready for, but knew he had to win more then anyone else before. "Bring it on Eggman, I took out your Eggwalker, I can do the same to this thing."

One eye brow lifting up at the comment form the fox, Eggman chuckled as he pressed the throttle lightly ahead and began to rush through the air, aiming only for Tails and not his little clone/robot assassin a bit to the side of him. "We'll see how much talk is left in you Tails, after I've beaten you of course."

* * *

Having long since lost Tikal somewhere behind him, Knuckles had for the moment only one thing on his mind, to get that blasted Eggman off his island once and for all, and figure out what he had done to Amy. Knocking over a small tree that was in his way, Knuckles froze as a faint, yet welcome sound reached his ears.

"About time he showed up." Hammering each of his fists into the nearest tree, Knuckles quickly scaled up the side of it, moving only to avoid hitting a branch on the way. The trip ending as he broke through the top of the trees and gazed around the storm filled heaven, expertly trained eyes spotting his target faster then anyone else could. "Sonic!"

Jumping form one tree to the other, Knuckles kept one eye on the blue and yellow plane soaring through the rain filled air, the pilot to far up for him to see, but Knuckles already guessing it to be Sonic since the only other one he knew that could fly it was Tails.

And with the fox trapped on the island, that logically only left Sonic behind.

But all of that would be worth nothing, if he couldn't get his attention somehow, and there in lay his problem. Sonic was flying, and out of reach for his yells. And gliding up there was out of the question, even if he could find the updraft to carry him up high enough, it a storm for crying out loud, he'd be blown off the island in less time then Sonic used to cross Station Square doing rush hour.

Keeping up his running pace, Knuckles kept staring at the plane, until the moment the suddenly loud and far to close sound of explosions reached him, a tree nearby going up in a red hot fireball that had the echidna blocking his face to avoid looking at it. "Eggman."

Gazing down, Knuckles watched as Tails moved rapidly across the ground to avoid getting run through by the strangest looking thing Knuckles had seen Eggman pilot so far. Well, there were that robot that looked like him on the rebuilt Death Egg once, and his Eggalbertros and Egghawk didn't win any beauty contests either.

Watching as Tails faltered a bit to avoid a stream of plasma bullets, Knuckles clenched up his fists and prepared to dive off from the treetop, and send that Eggman machine straight to the junkyard.

* * *

So far the battle had been going mostly in his favor, or so Tails thought as he used the speed he had gained from having been following Sonic around for years to avoid getting drilled to a messy pile or blown up a stray missile. At least Amy had been smart enough to stay out of the fight so far.

And while her expression was one of contempt as she glared at Eggman fighting him, she wasn't helping him fight, not even as he moved to make another hit on the weaker parts of Eggman's machine while trying avoid getting hit. He could see her hand flex out of the corner of his eyes, the same flexing motion he had seen her do when she was pulling out her hammer.

Only no hammer could be seen, which would explain why she wasn't using it. It had only been recently, well with in a year or so since she had learned to use the standard spin attack that both he and Tails, even Knuckles and Cream had used most of their lives.

Maybe she was just unsure of what to do, or scared of getting in his way?

"Got you now Fox!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tails dived off to the side as the front drill on the Egghornet II shot out to crave a shallow trench through the ground, and nearly through him. "Eh, got to focus on the battle and not get distracted." Curling up in midair, Tails grinned as he felt gravity drag him down harshly on the weak front parts of Eggman's cockpit. "Got you back Eggman!"

Cursing rather loudly and using several words that Tails ´knew he should be hearing at his age, the small fox quickly moved away as Eggman moved his Egghornet back into firing distance, the missile compartments snapping open to let out several at once.

Smiling as Eggman still hadn't consider changing his weapons over to any kind of heat seeking ones, Tails quickly began to move around on the battle ground, explosions lighting up the night as dirt and rocks flew everywhere, one of the explosions even setting one tree on fire. "You missed me again!"

Having sent out the taunting cry at Eggman as he slowed down, Tails suddenly gave a cry as something cold and hard snapped into him, the object lifting him up into the air after a second. "Well, well, looks like I caught myself a little fox after all."

Looking down, Tails gasped as he recognized the thing as the clawed arm that had picked up his chaos emerald from the ground all those years ago when he and Sonic had first faced off against the Egghornet type battle mech. "Let me go now." Still hammering one hand, he stopped as he noticed several missiles moving into firing mode. "Help!"

Doing a bit of dancing with his finger over the firing button, Eggman grinned as he took in the sight of the helpless and trapped fox about to be blow up. It would be a shame to destroy the clawed hand, but in this case he wouldn't mind it. The fox had already damaged the Egghornet II far too much with all his jumping and attacking, plus that last taunt was too much for him to simply ignore. "Goodbye..."

At that precise moment as Eggman's finger brushed against the firing button, a red blur shot down from above, hitting the front end of the Egghornet with enough force to send it's front drill halfway into the ground. "... What in blazes?" Spitting out the curse, Eggman felt his anger rise as he noticed that the clawed hand had been torn off. "I don't believe this!"

Tossing the broken arm away after freeing Tails, Knuckles stood up confidently and turned to regard the still ranting Eggman with a smug look of determination and self-confidence. "Believe it Eggman, and trust me, things are going to get worse for you." Rushing forward, Knuckles grinned as he punched the Egghornet once more, sending it flying upwards harshly. "And once I'm done trashing this thing of yours, you'll tell me exactly what you've done to Amy!"

Inside the Egghornet, Eggman cursed as he quickly moved to get the machine under control, his others hand pressing the button to the weapons, hoping that one of them could at least drive off the echidna long enough for him to get things completely under control. "At least that blasted Hedgehog isn't here."

"Who me?"

Looking up at the question, Eggman turned his head to see the one furry he hadn't wanted to see again in person for a very long time. "Sonic, well, even if it isn't what I had in mind right now, just hold that pose and I'll!" Swinging the Egghornet around and nearly knocking Knuckles down, Eggman frowned as a massive groan filed the air along with sparks and smoke from both the control panel and the Egghornet itself. "What the?"

Turning around fully to give a smug look at Eggman, Sonic simply pointed at the backside of the Egghornet casually. A large hole clearly seen where he had spin dashed right through it just seconds ago, along with the parts of the machines he had broken doing so. "Sorry about your toy Eggman, but it was in my way, so I decided to cut through it so to speak."

Curling up on the spot as he stopped talking, Sonic began to spin around rapidly as he gained speed, smoke and dirt shooting out behind him. "Now just hold that pose Eggman, and it'll be over in a second."

Screaming out in shock and anger, Eggman mashed down the escape button as a blue spinning blur of a hedgehog shot forward, his Egg-O-Matic barely detaching from the Egghornet add on in time to avoid getting hit as well. "You, you'll pay for this hedgehog!"

Stopping his attack, Sonic simply smirked back at him as he wagged a finger in the air, the completely useless Egghornet crashing down in a heap of fire smoke behind him. "Come one Eggman, what is this, your 100th attempt this year alone, you know you'll never win against me, but hey, you can always try it, I'd welcome the workout any minute of the day."

Pressing the COM link button, Eggman glared death at the laughing hedgehog as his Egg-O-Matic hovered out of his and Knuckles reach. "You will pay for this hedgehog, even if it will destoy me." The last added as he shot a small glance over at Amy as she sneaked off into the night. "Sigma, I need a transport of here at once!"

"As you wish doctor."

Releasing the COM link button, Eggman glared down at Sonic with a less contempt filled stare. "Well Sonic, until next time, if there is a next time." As he finished talking, a bright light filled the air around him the huge shape of the Eggdestroyer fly over him, its searchlights locked onto him. "Adieu hedgehog!"

Just staring up at him, Sonic smirk faded away as Eggman did, his eyes moving over to find Tails and Knuckles staring at him from each of their places. "Okay, is anyone going to tell me what just happened here? You two are lucky I spotted Eggman's ship flying around this place, not to mention the fireworks?"

Just sending a snort in Sonic's direction, Knuckles quickly glanced around the place and felt his frown deepen. "Great, she's gone." Turning his attention to Tails, he stared at the two tailed fox with a questioning glare. "You seen what direction she went off in, I want to ask her about something."

Clueless, Sonic scratched his head while looking around as well. "So, you thinking that Amy got kidnapped again, I did see her when I arrived, but if she's gone." Smirking at him, he quickly shrugged his shoulders and prepare dot take off. "Well, I'll take a look around and bring her back if I find her, if not, we'll just follow after Eggman and free her again."

"Wait Sonic!" Lifting his hand out to make the hedgehog listen to him, Knuckles was left couching as a cloud of ash and dirt hit him head on. "You need to hear this first." Seeing only Tails around, Knuckles growled as he slammed one fist into his hand. "When will that hedgehog learn not to just rush off into things? It's going to get us all killed one of these days."

Simply nodding in agreement, Tails suddenly got a bright and thankful expression on his face as he slowly turned in the direction of Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, thanks for saving me back there, I owe you one."

Simply shrugging, Knuckles cast a look over his shoulder at Tails as he began a slow track back the way he had come. "It's okay Tails, I'll just add it to your tap and you can pay me back later on. I just hope there's a later on after I find Tikal again."

Frowning as he had missed the last part, Tails took off from the ground and hovered in the air as he used his tails to fly with. "Hey Knuckles, return here when you ready okay, I think it's for the best if we all work together against Eggman again this time."

As an answer, all he got was a grunt from the red echidna as he walked into the forest.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Sitting up with a scream of fear, Amy's hand flew up to her chest to catch her heart if it was going to fly out her chest like it felt like.

After taking a few deep breaths of air to calm her down, she turned her head to the side to let out such a verbal lashing at the one who had scared her awake, when she froze at the sight that met her. "RX?"

Standing silently several feet from her bed, RX didn't answer as his back was currently turned to watch the door, his eyes lightly narrowed as he made a come-this-way motion with his hand.

Slipping off the bed and feeling grateful that she hadn't had a chance to take off her clothes before going to bed, Amy slowly followed after RX as he led her over to the door, the hissing sound form it opening up to show the special Eggpawn guards standing completely still, their eyes no longer glowing with the light that showed they were in active mode.

Moving her head and nearly asking RX to wait for her as he had already reached the staircase door, Amy quickly clamped hand over it before she could utter out a single sound.

Taking a step forward, Amy kept moving her head as silently as she could, watching as each robot she passed didn't stir due to any noise made by her. Her silent walk lasting all the way over to the staircase and through the door. A gasp coming from her as soon as the metal door had closed almost soundlessly behind the two furries, or rather her and the lizard as she saw it was safe to breathes more loudly.

Tilting his head in her direction, RX quickly pulled out a small electronic card key and stared at it before handing it over to Amy, his other hand lifting up a small backpack. "Here, you'll need these two things on your way, now, just go down these stairs and follow the main corridor on the first floor in a rightward direction, got it, the card key will unlock the main door for you."

Not waiting for an answer, RX turned to leave when the door in front of him beeped loudly followed by the door lock snapping shut and trapping him with the pink hedgehog. "What the!" Spitting out the words, RX froze as a loud siren going off all over the place followed the action.

"Attention all units, attention!"

Eyes narrowing, RX turned around in one motion and grabbed Amy's arm, dragging her down the stairs as fast as they could both go, his tails whipping lightly up and down as he turned to reach the next flight of stairs.

"Prison 001A has escaped from her room, she is being helped by the bio synthetic life form RX, both of them must be captured before they can escape the main base!"

Kicking open the first door he saw, RX froze as the sound of the alarms were even louder in the main corridors, several screens switching between pictures of him and Amy every four seconds. "Damn, he found out already!"

* * *

Switching off the microphone, Metal-Knuckles grinned as he leaned back in the command chair, one hand lazily hovering over the buttons needed to turn on the extra robot units. "Not quiet RX, I knew form the start, since I've been watching you every move, but really, who cares about that."

Hammering the buttons down, the red colored robot laughed sadistically as the number of Eggpawns and Badnicks searching for the two little bio trash creatures triple. "Now run my little friends, let's see how well you two do against Eggman's forces, and without an annoying blue hedgehog to save you this time around."

* * *

Rushing through yet another badly lit corridor within five minutes, Amy dared to look back over her shoulder as more Eggpawns seemed to pour out of every door opening or crack in the wall to take up pursuit of them. "RX, there are more of them coming from behind." Looking back up ahead of her, she stopped rapidly as she found RX doing the same. "Ah, they're in front of us too?"

RX didn't really hear what it was she has said as his attention was fully on the robots before him, each of them armed to the teeth and still moving in from the connecting corridors up ahead of them. "Well, I'm open for a suggestion." Muttering out the half joke, he dared a quick glance back at the ones behind them. "Anything would do at this point."

Fuming at the really bad and unwanted joke, Amy looked over to the side of the room and grinned, her eyes staring right at the one thing she would have been ready to thank Eggman for building at that moment. "Come on!" Grabbing RX, her hammer lashed out and hit a small grid near the floor hard. "We're going down to the next level."

Trying to protest, RX felt his body get dragged down into a slide across the floor as shots ran out through the air, one of them passing far to close to his snout then he liked. "What are you doing?" Getting an answer in the form of a shriek from Amy and an increased pull, he looked over to see Amy vanish down through a vertical ventilation shaft. "You're crazy!"

Letting out a second yell as the robots only had him to target, RX quickly added a second push to the ground and went tumbling down the ventilation shaft as well, a string of curses leaving his mouth as his head hit one of the walls on the way down.

Ignoring the yells and curses from above as she fell down, Amy reached out to grab the walls in order to slow herself down, her grunt getting overpowered by RX's cry of surprise as he came down several meters above her. "Damn." Letting go and falling down again, Amy gave a small shout of surprise as the ventilation shaft suddenly angled off to the side and she went into a slide, with a rather sour backside, as the impact was anything but nice.

Right behind her, RX gave a loud curse as he hit the angled wall with more force then her, sending him crashing into her as well and pushing them both through another small grid covered opening. "What the?" Muttering out the words as they had both finished crashing to the floor inside a new room, RX rolled over onto his back and stood up, his whole body protesting the movement with every fiber. "Damn it girl, warn me next time okay."

Pushing herself up from the ground, Amy glanced over at him as her hammer form again, ready to lash out and bash in the head of a few robots if it should be needed. "Just tell me where we are, you're the one who lives here right."

Ignoring her order, RX turned around and gave a small shiver at how cold the room was. "Look, I just want out okay, I'm a lizard, which makes me cold blooded and very unhappy to be in this deep freezer of a room." Reaching a control panel, he gazed over the buttons and sighed as not a single one was given a simple explanation. "What the heck is a stasis tank, and Chaos power pressure regulation control?"

"How should I know." Amy replied as she finally convince herself that no danger was around, the room relatively small except for that large tank like structure in the center, the one with the tainted glass on it. "Maybe it's got something to do with that thing."

Moving closer to it, she grunted as all she could make out was some kind of liquid behind the glass, and a. "I think there's something in there." Rubbing a hand across it to remove the layer of condensing water, Amy peered up at the glass. "Can't really see anything inside of it like this."

Behind her, RX pushed a few buttons randomly, hoping that at least of them would heat the room just a bit. "Come on work damn it." Turning to the next panel, he failed to see one lamp blink a dark red as several systems kicked in and began the process they had been preprogrammed to carry out.

* * *

In the control room, Metal-Knuckles hissed as his internal map of Eggman's base told him that room was offline to anyone but the doctor, even he as second in command had no permission to enter it, yet they had dared to break through the vents into the place. "Level one alert, activating guard drone in stasis chamber corridor."

Watching as the corridor outside was lit up by a series of red eyes, Metal-Knuckles ran over his list of choices and gave a mental frown as it all came down to one thing. "Guard Units Phi and Chi, standby for my arrival." Turning around and disconnecting his contact with the surveillance systems, Metal-Knuckles seethed at the unexpected turn his plan had taken.

But if he caught them while they had broken into that room, it would mean that he would gain even more of Doctor Eggman's respect and faith. And with that would come even more power and control over the forces of the Eggman Empire, and he liked power and control.

Moving faster, Metal-Knuckles brought up the battle statistics on Amy and RX, plotting the best way to disarm and capture them as he moved towards his destination as fast as he could inside the base.

* * *

Putting both hands around her eyes to block out as much light as she could, Amy continue to stare into the tank and frowned once more as she really couldn't make out anything at all. Nothing more then a large shape stuck inside of it with wires running to and from it.

Stepping back, Amy stopped as something else caught her eye, this time standing off to the side and almost hidden behind some of the larger machines. "Huh, is that?" Moving over to see if it was whom she thought it was, Amy stopped right before it and lost some of her smile as she could now fully see the robot before her. "You're not Gamma, you look like him, but you're not."

Staring even more closely at the robot, Amy smiled again as she notice just how much it looked like Gamma, the only real difference found in the robotic hands and the coloring, this one a bright red, silver and black where as Gamma had been red, orange and black.

She still wondered to this day what had happened to him, if he had learned any kind of emotions at all, or if Eggman had caught up with him and destroyed him for running away

Turning her eyes to the number written on the left shoulder pad next, her eyes narrowed as she ran it through her head, trying to remember what Tails had told her about Gamma and the number he had had on his shoulder. Something about his name, that number and the Greek people, but what? And just why had he been talking about the Greeks at the time.

"E119?" Speaking the name out loud, Amy blinked and shrugged, giving up on figuring out what it was she had been told by Tails so long ago. "RX, you gotten anywhere, it is rather cold in here you know." The last making her teeth nearly grind against each other as she glared down at her Eggman issued outfit. The only thing she had had left to put on after RX had shown up and told her he was going to help her escape.

Feeling like he should kick the console for refusing to give him any kind of hint or help, RX settled for snorting as he wasn't really sure how kicking or hurting the console would effect the room or any of the things. "Sorry, but I don't think I can use this thing, Eggman never really taught me much about the computer systems."

Looking in Amy's direction, he stopped as he noted the robot as well, one hand gripping the console harder then it should have as he had no problems remembering its shape. "Get away form that thing, it's a guard robot, if it wakes up it'll kill us both."

Turning back to the robot, Amy grinned a bit as he gave a loving pat on the head, getting no reaction from it as she gave it a second and third pat. "Relax, he's working, see." Turning back around, she stared at the tank thoughtfully as she moved towards it again, one hand pushing against the small console that were built into the wall next to the robot, a small touch panel blinking as the system powered up. "Anyway, we should get out of here, Metal-Knuckles must have tracked us by now."

Behind her, red sensors made to mimic eyes whirred into life as systems booted up and a program began running, memory banks getting scanned in seconds along with a full system check to complete it all. "Unit E119 boot complete, scanning files for orders, no order found, awaiting orders."

Backing away from the robot with a loud scream, Amy had her piko piko hammer out and waving it menacingly in front of her as E119 took a step forward from the corner, his robot eyes locking onto her as she raised up her hammer to strike. "Unit E119 still awaiting orders."

Nearly dropping her hammer, Amy stared as the robot stopped moving, red eyes still staring at her as its arms did a few warm up movements to get the motions systems working perfectly again. "You, want me to give you an order?"

"Affirmative." Stepping forward again, E119 gave a small salute as it focused on Amy more sharply. "Scans show system working normally, however files are missing from memory, namely mission orders, and commander identification." Turning around slightly to stare at the console built into the wall, the robot hummed a bit. "Reason for missing files found, memory rewrite cancelled at 95.678 percent. Will attempt to recreated deleted files to obtain mission data."

Blinking as she heard those emotionless words, Amy quickly allowed her hammer to fade away as a sad look filled her face, the cold non caring voice sending her memory back to the day she had been held prisoner on the Eggcarrier, and had met Gamma.

He too had sounded like that, like nothing mattered other then doing what he had been ordered too. "You're like him aren't you? You too don't know how to feel any kind of emotions, to feel free." Taking a step forward, she continued to gaze as the robot had stopped talking and was facing her. "Eggman didn't give you a heart either, did he?"

Fully giving Amy his attention, E119 ran over the words in his mind, trying to make sense of what she was saying, only to come up blank as he had held no files of anyone like him, only a list of other machines following the number and naming pattern decided on by his creator. "More information required, define this he you speak off."

Looking puzzled, Amy opened her mouth to answer as the door into the room slammed open, two large Eggpawns with spiked bodies marching in with Metal-Knuckles walking between them. "You!" Once more holding her hammer, she backed up a bit and stopped as she felt E119's body behind her. "Um?"

Looking over at the robot behind Amy, Metal-Knuckles smirked as things couldn't' be going better. That stupid pink hedgehog had actually awaked that worthless outdated unit of a robot, and if his reprogramming hadn't been completed like Rho and Sigma's, there could actually be some problems with recapturing the prisoners at this stage.

And no matter how highly regarded he was by Eggman at the moment, he would be scrapped the instant he caused any kind of damage to the highly secret project stored in this room.

TBC: Sonic, Tails and the Amy Rose clone/robot copy leaves Angel Island in hot pursuit of Eggman's flying fortress, The Eggdestroyer. Meanwhile the real Amy Rose attempts to escape Eggman Island with the Help of RX and Rho in order to warn Sonic of the evil clone/robot copy of her.

Follow the story next chapter.

AN: Had some trouble with this chapter, basically had to do a rewrite of the ending when I didn't like it. Originally I wanted it to be Shadow that Amy saw in the tank, but then I figured it would bring to much questions with it, since Shadow has already been in this story once. Could have been a copy, or a clone but it reeked to much of a plot hole, so I'm giving the team a new E100 model machine to tag around with instead.

Remember to review folks, especially now that I can see just how many hits this chapter gets after I post it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's begun to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part VII  


* * *

Despite only having been active for only a few minutes, E119, code name Rho, were already facing a heavy decision. And even for a robot of his level that was very unexpected at the moment. Currently the only information not uploaded into his memory was the data regarding whom he was supposed to take orders from.

As a result of this he was at a loss as to what to do, he could help the other robots capture the pink hedgehog and the lizard, but then again he could side with the pink hedgehog and the lizard since they had been the ones to turn him on.

Running these things through his computer brain, Rho began to feel it overheat as it hadn't been designed to have a fully self a-where robot run a once in a lifetime decision problem, and switched over to a more safer solution to the problem. "Running basic voice recognition program for master input!"

"Huh?" Daring a look over her shoulder as the robot began to babble lose behind her, Amy barely stumbled back its eyes moved to focus completely on her. "What, don't tell me you're working for him?"

Lifting up both hands as his computer brain processed the data, Rho would have smiled if he could, instead he filled in the missing data using the newly obtained one. "Voice and visual confirmation data complete, Voice pattern recorded." Stomping forward, the E100 model machine snapped his arms down as they transformed into a pair of rather nasty looking three barreled machine guns.

Eyes moving over to focus on the robot again, Metal-Knuckles nearly hissed as he stepped forward. "What are you doing, she is not your master; Eggman is!" Taking another step, he stopped as he spotted Rho pointing his weapons as him. "Robot, I order you to stand down in the name of Dr. Eggman."

Not replying verbally, Rho instead let lose with a round of cannon fire, the spray of bullets ripping through the two guard robots easily as they dived in to protect Metal-Knuckles. "Protection program activated, protect master from all harm with any means available."

Giving loud yelp as the loud rapid sound of bullets getting fired hit her ears, Amy gritted her teeth while holding her hands over them to block out the sound, her eyes seeing RX do the same, or she assume he did as she still had no idea where his ears was on his head. "Stop, stop it!"

As the pink hedgehog spat the words out, Rho stopped firing his main weapons and turned his head to face her as his eyes glowed with a dim light. "As you wish, master." Lowering down his weapons after giving a voice confirmation of having understood her order, Rho entered his non-violent guard mode as he resumed scanning the robots before him for any kind of threat.

Eyes glowing bright green, Metal-Knuckles flung the remains of Phi and Chi out of his way, his robotic emotions running far into the rage area. "You traitor, I shall enjoy ripping out your processor unit and power cells." Powering up his claws, the red colored robot dashed forward to strike.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonic the Hedgehog tore through a bush as he climbed up a hill, his shoes slightly damp from the moist jungle floor. "Amy, Amy you out here!" He had managed to pick up on Amy's trail rather easy, her boots leaving a nice set of prints on the grown as she had run this way. "Come on, why are you hiding?"

Reaching the top, Sonic briefly stopped his search as he was met with one of the most breathtaking views he had seen so far, Angel Island's Jungle going out in all directions as the mountain in the center of the island rose up into the cloud covered sky.

Turning his head to the side, Sonic took in a sharp breath of air as he spotted Amy standing near the edge of the hill, or rather the ledge of a steep fall. "Amy!" Rushing forward, he stopped as the pink hedgehog turned around to face him, a clearly seen level of sadness in her eyes as she spotted him. "Amy, are you okay?"

Not answering, the Pink hedgehog returned her attention to the jungle below, her eyes closing a bit as she grinned on the inside. The hedgehog had come to her as she had expected, and now that they were all alone, she could launch her plan and try and get him to lower his defenses around her. "I'm... sorry, Sonic."

Gaining a puzzled expression on his face at the words, Sonic scratched his head as he took a step forward, stopping as the pink hedgehog moved her arms up to hug herself. "Sorry, sorry about what, you haven't done anything wrong. Eggman was"

"I couldn't help him, I couldn't even get enough courage to help Tails fight Eggman." Spitting out the words with as much sadness as she could, Amy grinned on the inside as she increased the strength of her hug a little. "I made this big speech to him of how I was stronger and more mature then before, and then I couldn't even help him when he needed it."

Moving further towards her, Sonic stood right behind her as she spoke out the last word, memories of the first time he had gone up against Eggman running through his mind, the thought of losing back then still clear after all that time, but not as powerful as he had won that first strike against Eggman, making it far more easy to stand up against him all the other times.

That was what Amy had been through, at least he thought so, but unlike him, she had had someone who showed up and protected her, while he had been on his own and forced into overcoming that fear or end up as just another one of the evil madman's victims. "Hey, Amy."

Turning her head as Sonic spoke her name, Amy stared at him from the corners of her eyes, grinning on the inside as she could clearly see she had won this round. He wasn't suspecting her one bit, if fact, he seemed to be concerned about her.

Pulling the Pink hedgehog girl away from the end of the hill, Sonic held her lightly as he grinned down at her. "It's okay, you just froze, and from what I have heard happened to you, it is understandable." Moving her around to face the other side of the hill and the jungle they had come from, he grinned a bit at her. "You'll get over it, trust me on that, so don't blame yourself okay."

Still having a feeling of sadness to her, Amy nodded once and slowly pushed herself away from Sonic, staring up at the sky above them. "You're going after Eggman right?" Her voice giving off a small bit of her normal cheerful attitude when talking about him. "If you are, can I, can I come too. I'll try my best you know, to be a better fighter against Eggman."

As the pink hedgehog before him stopped talking, Sonic briefly opened his mouth to protest, knowing that if she tacked along Eggman would just find away to use her against him, then he mentally shook his head. If he refused her request, she would never get over the fear she had gotten into her, she would spend there rest of her life wondering if she really only had been a bother.

Swallowing down the reject, Sonic gave a mental groan and smiled at her. "Sure, but stick close to us, just in case." As he finished talking, he grinned as he saw her really smile again, liked she used too. "Hey, now that is the Amy I recall, so, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Cheering loudly, Amy's yell nearly turned into a scream as Sonic grabbed her and took off running, heading back towards the clearing before them. He still hadn't found out what Eggman had done, but she would tell him, when she was ready too to do so.

Wasn't that what the comic book heroes said, besides, what's the worst thing Eggman could have done. Made a killer clone robot looking just like her.

No, that was too obvious, and far to much like a comic book. Even Eggman didn't have that bad taste in evil plots, did he?

Smirking mentally as she was carried off to the others, Amy grinned as she already had several plans laid out inside her head. Some of them getting removed as they were simply to easy, and not rewarding enough. She wanted him to scream and cry over the fact that it was someone who loved him who would kill him.

Oh yeah, she was going to simply love carrying out her mission.

* * *

Even before he reached Rho, Metal-Knuckles was forced to give up on his attack, a red and golden hammer nearly hitting him being the cause. As he landed in a ready to fight position, Amy stepped forward, fire in her eyes as she glared at him with pure hatred. "Stay away from him, or I'll turn you into so much scrap metal."

Turning his attention back to Rho, Metal-Knuckles simple switched over to his long-range weapons, intending to take out the hedgehog and lizard before trashing the traitor.

But this time, the distraction came in the form of a lump of bullets riddled metal hitting him in the head, RX holding up another part of the Chi and Phi's left over scrap parts. "You heard her, stay away from us Metal-Knuckles."

Nearly glowing with anger as these worthless organics dared to attack him, Metal-Knuckles reactivated his claws and glared at each of them. "Fine, you fools want this the hard, we'll do it the hard way." Shooting forward, he punched Rho harshly, spinning around and landing a kick on both Amy and RX as a finish sending all three staggering back. "See, you can't win against meee!"

Flying forward as a far more powerful attack hit him from behind, Metal-Knuckles grumbled as he smacked into the wall, his systems showing only a few damages, but still enough to leave him even more angry then before. "You!" Pulling himself out of his impact spot, his eyes glowed as he stomped forward, each hand dancing through the air as bullets were deflected as easily as knocking down a tree, this time he did notice the small sign of a missile launcher built into Rho's chest region.

Having pulled herself up while nursing a growing bruise on her stomach; Amy narrowed her eyes as her hammer re appeared in her hand, her mouth twisting into a dark grin as she shot forward. "Hey metal head!" Getting his attention, she jumped up as she focused her power into her hammer; using a trick she had only used a few times before doing the time she had followed Sonic around doing the Metal-Sonic incident. "Tornado Hammer!"

At her last word, a tornado made up of pink energy ripped across the room, catching Metal-Knuckles off guard complete. His reward for it being a nice trip around the middles of the twisting winds before smacking into the metallic ceiling with a loud clang, bits of his vision turning fuzzy as he fell down again.

Seeing the robot off guard, RX rushed forward, using the one chance he could see to strike, his body lifting off the ground in a perfect kick that sent Metal-Knuckles flying back out through the door he had entered through. "Quick, let's get out of here!" Yelling out the words as he landed, RX wasted no time in running away himself, his feet clicking against the ground as he shot past a downed Metal-Knuckles.

Amy and Rho following him after a while, the pink hedgehog letting her hammer hit the robots head as she shot past him while sticking out her tongue at him. "RX, show us the way, Rho, keep scanning for any danger, I'll take the rear." as she yelled out the order, Amy grinned as she thought of how her old teammates would have stared at her at the moment.

Regaining his bearings after his abuse, Metal-Knuckles pushed himself up again, his repair systems screaming at him that those weaklings and the traitor had done more damage then he would let them get away with. "You." Stomping off to find a big fat weapon to terminate them with, the robotic echidna stopped as the faint sound of Eggman calling him echoed through the base. "Damn."

Moving to accept it at the nearest console, Metal-Knuckles grimaced on the inside as he suddenly had a vision of Eggman dismantling him for not only failing in stopping the prisoner from escaping, but also for letting RX betray him and steal one of his outdated E100 model machines.

Punching in the command that activated his com link, a small screen on the wall showing the upper parts of Eggman's body. "You, prepare the base for my return, and b quick about it." Nearly spitting at the screen as he spoke, Eggman moved form commanding the robot echidna into screaming at him for constructing such a worthless new version of the Egg-Hornet.

Metal-Knuckles never replying once doing the verbal abuse he was suffering, but inside he was seething. Mostly at the escaped furries and the stupid robot for attacking him, but even Eggman got a few rather obscene words tossed at him.

As the transmission finally cut off, Metal-Knuckles emotion center was ready to let him lose and cause massive amounts of damage, as payment for that chewing out, and the robot knew just whom he should take it out on.

* * *

After yelling at Metal-Knuckles in order to relive some of his anger without destroying anything, the good doctor the robotic echidna was fearing were still cursing the loss of his rebuilt Egg Hornet. "That rotten hedgehog, always he get sin my way, even when it is impossible for him to show up he still manage to, how I hate him!"

Hammering one fist into the wall, he growled as the elevator doors open up before him, bright lights streaming in at him as he marched out to stare at his current arsenal of offline robots minions, one hand pressing a single button and bring up a screen with the number of robots in total, eyes narrowing even more as it became clear that he still lacked a great deal to once again match his once proud army that had been lost doing Metal-Sonic's little rebellion.

"Zero, I need more of them, much more!" As be barked out the order, he kept a cold glare on the robot turning to face him from the center of the small construction factory built into the Egg-Destroyer. "So get a move on, I expect you to be completely done tomorrow, or I'll reduced you back into the scrap heap I recovered from the Egg-Carrier."

Saluting him a reply, Zero moved back around and increased the pace of construction, more robots marching out and slipping into line with the others, switching off until an order for them to fight or work came from the doctor.

Turning around and marching off, Eggman kept walking through several corridors, one hand rubbing his chin as he slowly felt his anger fade away. Sonic had beaten him, but it had been a surprise attack, and after Tails and Knuckles had damaged the Egg hornet no less, so a failure was to be expected of course.

So it wasn't a total failure, his foes had escaped his revenge, but his clone was still there, and she would wreck havoc soon. And with Sonic out of his way, he could begin his new and improved plan, and attack G.U.N. while they were unprepared for such an event.

And he even knew how to make sure they were completely unable to fight back. "Sigma, increase speed and set course for Eggman Island, it is time I return and completely my secret weapon." Dropping into a chair as he venture into a side room, Eggman grinned as he called up all the information form every single one of his bases, checking the numbers of fighting units currently under his command. "Now, to see if what I have will be enough for my plan to truly begin?"

* * *

Running across another large metal walkway, Amy huffed a bit as she could clearly heard the sound of Eggpawns rushing to keep up with them, her eyes growing a bit wide as a stray shot passed a bit to close to her for her liking. "Rho, isn't the place where we can take a break, my side hurts from all this running."

Not showing any sighs of having heard her, Rho did slow down enough for him to be next to her, his head turning to regard her as he suddenly reached out a hand and scooped her up into it. "Unit RX get on as well, I will carry you until a safe location has been found."

Smiling gratefully as he too had begun to feel the strain of having run for too long with every single robot in the base hunting him, RX grabbed a hold of Rho's arm and allowed himself to be carried off as well, his eyes narrowing as he cast a look down at the factory below. "Hey, I think we're moving in the wrong direction, we should have reached the main doors by now."

"Affirmative." Rho responded as his eyes kept scanning for any attacks from up front. "Network information state that massive forces had taken up guard positions in front of main gate, attack is therefore most likely to end up in us getting terminated."

Slowing down and turning a corner, Rho stopped as they reached a large lift, this one much larger and looking far more like it belonged in a heavy industrial factory then the other ones encountered so far. "So, where are we going instead?"

Stomping onto the lift, Rho kept scanning for any robots while activating the machine, Amy and RX looking a bit sick as the lift shot upwards far to fast for their likening, not to mention the fact that it seemed to stop in less then a second without slowing down, a large set of blast doors greeting as they steppe doff it. "Information gathered before access was denied this unit includes a map, which shows that the best escape route is through the Metallic Citadel Zone."

Staring as large blast doors opened before them, Amy and RX blinked in shock at the sight of a massive building stretching out before them, towers and factories poking out of the roof and road sections of the main construction easily. "We have to cross this, to escape?"

Moving forward as the doors closed behind him, Rho lifted up one arm and pointed it at the distance, a lone mountain range reaching up into a cloud of smog pouring out from a nearby factory. "To escape, we must make out way to the shuttle, and use one of the arial units there to fly away in."

Staring darkly at the horizon, Amy sighed and began to move forward, her eyes and face taking on a determined expression as he looked more darkly at the zone before her. "Well, no one said it would be easy, so let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can warn Sonic."

Rubbing one hand one his head, RX opened his mouth to protest, ready to tell her that since she now had a robot to protect her, he didn't need to help her anymore. Only to close it again as the sound of robots pounding on the door behind them made him grimace and rethink the whole part about him staying behind after helping Amy escape.

Moving forward as well, he quickly began to run in order to keep up with Amy and Rho, still wondering how his life could have changed so drastically in less then five minutes already.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know how I could have been so clumsy." spluttering out the apology as she helped Sonic back up, Amy grinned on the inside as Sonic wiped away some of the mud form his head, his body having left behind a nice imprint where it had landed after she had tripped him. "I really am Sorry about that you know."

Spitting out some of the foul tasting dirt, Sonic grinned at her as he wiped away some of the extra muck form his body, his face darkening as he looked up at the sky above them. "It's okay, could have happened to anyone too you know, now let's hurry up, the others are waiting."

Giving him her best smile, Amy quickly stuck out her foot to push up a small branch as Sonic turned back around, grinned as he let out a loud yell just before smacking face first into the mud again, his shoe having hit the branch as he took a step forward.

Hiding any from of amusement she might have gained from it, Amy quickly put on her best attempt at a concerned expression as he pulled him up again. "Are you okay?"

Coughing out some more muck and keeping a firm eye on the ground this time, Sonic began to walk forward, not even noticing that he was still holding onto Amy's hand. "Yeah sure, I just don't know why this keeps happening, aw yuck." Spitting out some more mud, Sonic kept glancing down as they walked forward, tired of all the small accidents that had been happening for the last half an hour. "The place where we should meet Tails and Knuckles is just up ahead."

Grinning, Amy nodded as she reached out and pulled on a nearby low branch, her face cracking up as the mighty pull she gave it cause the rest of the tree to toss of the water from all its others branches and leaves, the full cascade of it raining down on Sonic, with just a few drops hitting her. "Um, sorry about, I didn't think that would happen."

Sighing loudly as his fur was now soaked with nearly ice cold water, Sonic shook his head to at least get the wet fur out of his eyes. "It's okay Amy, it could have happed to anyone." Speaking with a light hint of annoyance, Sonic gave off the impression that he wasn't starting to lose whatever patience he might have had.

Still grinning widely as they walked off, Amy began to look around the place, wondering just what she could do to torture the hedgehog before her some more. Just as a warm up to when she would really making him suffer just before ending his miserable life.

"Hey Sonic!" Yelling out the greeting, Tails landed on the ground before them, his eyes growing a little wider as they took in the blue hedgehog's state. "What happened Sonic? You got into another fight?"

Running a hand over his arm to remove as much mud as he could, Sonic sneezed loudly and shook his head before giving Tails his attention again. "Not really, just a bit of bad luck." Staring up at the sky, he narrowed his eyes as he failed to see it for all the trees above them. "So, how's the tornado doing, not to damaged is it?

This time, Tails did give Sonic a glare as he held up a small bit of metal for him to see. "Sonic, while any landing you can walk away from is a good one, I don't believe it is an invitation to crash the plane by running off as soon as you have made touchdown."

Giving a shrug at Tails outburst, Sonic gave his best buddy smile as he rubbed one hand though his wet fur with a sheepish glint in his eyes. "Well, I thought you were all in danger, so I decided it would be best to get here as fast as I could."

"You crashed it!" Tails spat out as he held up the metal part. "Do you have any idea how hard its going to be to find the spare parts around here, not to mention I can't even fix it unless I have the tools needed to do so." Turning around rather fast, Tails looked over his shoulder at Sonic. "I think we have about an hour or two to fly the plane in before it will crash, unless I make some quick repairs."

Narrowing his eyes, Sonic shook his head as turned Tails back around to face him. "You mean we have to, I'm not going to let you do all the work fixing up a mistake I made." Glancing at Amy, Sonic gave her a hesitant smile as he noticed her shooting a very intense stare at them. "Um, you don't mind waiting around while we fox the plane do you?"

Returning Sonic's smile with a far more darker one of her own, Amy did her best to sound as much as the real pink hedgehog would as he smiled at the blue hedgehog and fox. "Of course not, take all the time you need, after all, the longer you work on it, the longer time I can spend around you." The last was add as she ran a finger down his stomach and gave her best; I am a cute girl smile at him. "If you can handle that, that is."

Blushing rather heavily at the sight, Tails shot a look up at his hero to see him stammer out a few words before backing off to escape Amy's cute attack. "I think that's enough for now Amy, he needs to help me work on the plane, not keep an eye out for you all the time."

Clenching up one hand, Amy glared very briefly at Tails before walking off, her eyes staring right into Sonic's as she walked past him, one finger moving out to tilt his head back a bit. "Fine, then come on, you want to fix that plane right?"

Shaking his head, Sonic shot the pink hedgehog girl a very confused look before moving in the right direction, his face returning to normal as he began to pick up speed, keeping a close eye on Tails as the fox showed the way. And behind him, he could hear Amy as she followed, her boots making more noise then he was used to as they walked through the still damp jungle.

Returning his full attention to Tails, Sonic couldn't help but get distracted as he remembered just what Amy had done a minute or so ago, it was so unlike her. He would have expected something like that from Rouge, not from the hedgehog he kept on saving, the one who had nothing but complete confidence in him, along with happiness and a feeling of innocence, and a rather obvious crush to boot.

Whatever she had just done, it was simply to far away from the innocent little Amy he had gotten to know. It was almost as if she was a completely different person.

And most importantly, did Knuckles ever feel like this after Rouge had pulled a stunt like that on him?

"Sonic look out!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonic eyes grew as wide as they could as he ran face first right into a tree, bark and water flying off it as he fell backwards from the force of impact. "No!" Yelling out the word, Sonic felt the one thing he hadn't wanted too, mud, his body making a perfect landing in a deep and very sticky puddle of it.

Spitting out some stray mud that managed to hit him in the face despite landing on his back, Sonic grumbled as he was pulled up by Tails and Amy, a single thought running through his head now, instead of the massively confusion before.

Could this day get anymore worse?

* * *

Busting down the door without any regards to what damage it might cause, Metal-Knuckles moved onwards, stepping out into the massive citadel roof sections, his built in long distance scanner already picking up the signal of the traitor robot moving across the area further up ahead of him. "All Units, peruse and seize them! I want all escape routes guarded in case they make it there."

Moving out in an orderly fashion, air born badnicks flew over his head and headed out to tale up patrol of an area to prevent the prisoners from advancing any further. Meanwhile on the ground, Eggpawn after Eggpawn marched out, the few of them with Jet packs built into them taking off to hunt the prisoners and the traitor robot from the air.

Watching as they marched off, Metal-Knuckles turned around and moved over to a small, well-hidden storage room. "Humph, to think they would be this much of a problem." Giving off the signal to open the door, Metal-Knuckles would have smirked if he could, instead, he just watched as the old version of the Egg-O-Matic rose up from the ground, an add on combat unit already attached to it.

Jumping up and gliding into the Egg-O-Matic, the robotic Echidna grinned as the bulletproof glass dome slid into place over him while the machine powered up. Getting the full power signal from the main control, he gave off a dark chuckle as he pulled back on the lever activating the machine. "Ready or not rodents, here I came."

Zooming off, the robotic echidna turned on the com link and waited for the first report of the badnicks and eggpawns securing all escape routes to come in, after that, he could plan out just where he should go to greet them, the painful way.

* * *

Running across the rooftops, Amy had taken up the position of leader as she kept a firm eye out for any robots nearby. The trio already having made it a good one third of the trip they needed, with only a few robots getting in the way so far.

Behind her, RX had begun to relax a bit as he took a few precious seconds to stare up at the sky, the faint glimmering of stars signaling the final hour of light for the day had arrived. "Strange, how he wanted nothing more to stop and watch as each of them emerged, yet at the same time he knew deep down, that it would be much prettier to watch them far away from Eggman's base."

Jumping over a obstacle in their path, both he and Amy stopped as Rho gave off the loud warning sound they had already learned signaled that an Eggman controlled robot was nearby. Stopping as fast as he could, the lizard moved to watch their backs, his hands curled up as the few days worth of unarmed combat training came back to him. "Amy, Rho can you see it?"

One of his eyes moving to focus on the lizard, Rho gave the robotic version of a dark stare. "Negative, I am not detecting just one unit, I am detecting around 379 at the moment, long range scan adds another 234 to that number, but I am unsure, to much interference from power sources identified as high level power generators."

Turning her head to the side, Amy stared at Rho as a calm, yet lightly dement grin formed on her face. "Rho, where is the nearest power generator?" The question making RX turning around to glare at her, his mouth already opening to spit out a comment at her. "Look, we have to get out of here, but right now Metal-Knuckles will be looking for us up here, along with most of Eggman's forces."

Losing the bit of anger he had grown, RX nodded as even he could see where this was going. "And he really won't count on us going right back into the base again." Turning to regard Rho as well again, he smirked lightly as the robot had already begun to walk off in a given direction. "So tell me, do you do this kind of stuff often? I mean going up against dr. Eggman and Metal-Knuckles?"

Blushing at the comment/question, Amy shook her head and gave him a smile right back. "Not really, I usually tag along on Sonic's adventures, but he never seems to notice since he's always busy running off to save the world." Grinning lightly at the thought, Amy didn't bother to hide the blush forming on her face as the dream hunk of her life flashed before her eyes, figurative speaking, sonic wasn't there of course. "But that's way I love him, always willing to save the world no matter what, and he never seems to brag about it, well, unless it's Knuckles, or Shadow. Come to think of it, he does seem to like recounting all of his adventures quite often."

His eyes rolling back upwards as Amy giggled and thought about her Sonic, he shook his head and turned back to stare out over Eggman's citadel. The whole thing not able to hide the fact that it was nothing more then a gigantic factorial city kept under several giant lids. "Eggman, is it really to late, have I gone to far over the line to never be able to cross back?"

Shaking her head as she picked up a faint mumbling and the word Eggman, Amy huffed as she had once again allowed herself to sink off into a Sonic dream, and there wasn't time for that. "Come on RX, we have to catch up with Rho, or we'll get left behind."

Running off, Amy turned her head around when she saw the lizard following her. "Hold on Sonic, we'll make it back in time to warn you about the evil me."

Clenching up her hands as her side, Amy watched as the tell tale sign of Eggpanws moving in reached them, the loud humming sound of hover engines and the buzzing of weapons getting loaded. "I will make it, no matter what's in my way!" Lashing out with her hammer, Amy grinned as it completely tore off the front plating on the nearest Eggpawn even before it had landed.

Her momentum carrying her forward to attack the other one while RX went into close quarter combat with the third Eggpawn, she couldn't help but grin. Not matter how much it mattered to reach Sonic, she had to admit it was rather fun to go against all these robots, letting lose with all of her skills for the first time.

TBC:

AN: A little bit of the old day dreaming Amy near the end, and for a good reason, I am trying to show that while Amy wants to change in order for Sonic to like her just as Tikal advised her too in "A good Deed Gone wrong." She still hasn't fully understood how to do it, and isn't completely free of her old habits and is prone to slip into the old Amy behavior now and then.

But by having a set goal, one that is urgent and demands her to focus on it, she will slowly overcome it and emerge as a new hedgehog, hopefully.

And don't worry; she won't become a Female Sonic.

--

Another thing is this. I am still inviting people to join my Yahoo group called "Sonicartgroup" where I show off some of my sonic art, and where others are welcome to post their as well and talk about them. But please people, if you join, leave a message on the group to say you have joined or what you think of what is there, it is confidence wrecking to see people having joined the group, but leaving behind no messages even if I post anything with a question in it.

It makes me think no one really cares about it.

Also, is anyone up to doing a drawing of what they think RX looks like? I want to see how you readers see him. And if you do make a drawing, send it to me at along with a penname, or real name and I'll send a reply ASAP and post it on my site.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's started to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part VIII

* * *

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Well, is it..."

"NO! Now go away, I need to fix this, and you're making it take longer then it has too!"

Backing off slowly as his little buddy huffed at him, Sonic gave a small grin before rushing off. His little trip taking over to Knuckles and Tikal, the two echidna's having joined them just a few minutes ago with a small collection of tools Knuckles had gotten on his minor trips off the island or from Eggman's old base. "So, what kept you two away for so long anyway Knuckles?"

Tilting his head away as a blush filled his face, Knuckles didn't answer as he crossed his arms across his chest while doing his best to ignore Sonic's teasing grin. If Tikal had managed to teach him anything, it was not to take every comment he got from Sonic too literally.

Feeling calmer and with a more subdued glow in his eyes then Sonic had seen before after a comment of that kind, he finally responded to the question. "We had to talk Sonic, but more importantly, take care off yourself out there, and keep an eye on Amy, I don't think she's herself anymore."

Next to him, the female echidna nodded in agreement as she gazed over at the pink hedgehog sleeping soundly in the backseat of the tornado. "I sense a darkness within her, but also, the goodness that Amy had, it is very confusing even to me, but I think, that Eggman must have planted it there while she was trapped, she might not even know what she's doing."

"And that's why I won't do anything against her." Sonic added in as his eyes grew hard. "She almost fooled, but those stunts she played on the way back." Clenching up his hands as harshly as he could, Sonic felt an emotion filling him, one he hadn't felt that often before. "When I find Eggman, I'll make him turn her back to normal, no matter what."

Taking this chance to torment Sonic, Knuckles smirked as he glanced at the blue colored hedgehog from the corner of his dark purple eyes. "Hmm, sounds like you care about her Sonic, more then you normally do." The comment earning him an elbow in the ribs from Tikal while Sonic glared at him. "What? What is it?"

Ignoring his friend, Sonic politely toned out the hushed conversation Knuckles and Tikal seemed to have, his thoughts drifting over the last few events he had experiences lately.

Pushing himself out from the engine space, Tails grinned as he twirled the screwdriver around a few times while admiring his work. "There, all done." Slamming the lid shut, he gazed over as Amy snapped out of her sleep, one hand rubbing her eyes while she yawned. "Sorry, force of habit Amy."

Turning away before she could snap or glare at him, he focused on Sonic who had turned back to stare at them. "Sonic, it's finished, we can take off when you want too!" Locking the safety lock, and removing the last of the tools, Tails grinned as he jumped up over the windshield and landed in his seat. "Buckle up back there Amy, we're going after Eggman now."

Smirking darkly at the words, she gazed up to see Sonic standing on the wings, his eyes meeting her while her smile turned from devious to pleasant. "Hey Sonic, you sure you want to be up there? There is more then enough room for both of us down here."

Returning the smile at her, well, the pleasant part of it at least, he gave his best Sonic shrug and looked down at the delta wing he was standing on. "Thanks Amy, but I think I'll just wing walk it for now." Letting the confusion over the devious smile he had gotten from her go for the moment, he grinned as he saw her duck down in the seat from surprise. "But if you want to share, come on up here and try this, it's not so bad you know."

Grabbing both sides of the plane as it started up, Amy did her best not to look worried, her eyes quickly gazing down at the more patchwork repairs she could make out. "Ah, thanks Sonic, but I think I'll stay here, with a parachute nearby." the last added as a small tremor went through the whole plane along with the faint sound of something groaning. "Um, is it supposed to sound like that?"

"Hang on back there, you too Sonic, we have to use jet mode to take off from this short a runway." Pushing the throttle down as he spoke, Tails gave a small hoot as the sound of the built in jet engine kicked in, the tell tale whine from it rising in pitch as it made the whole plane shake with its raw power. "And here we goooooo!"

Watching the Tornado take off, Knuckles held up his hand, giving Sonic a good luck gesture as he faintly saw Tikal wave at them from the edge of his vision. "Good luck Sonic, and bring back the Amy we all know and love."

Almost as he had heard the comment, Sonic gave him a thumps up in reply, his blue quills whipping up and down rapidly as the plane began to taxi off, the whole thing lasting about 2 minutes before it was just a small speck in the sky.

Continuing her observation of it, Tikal finally turned her head lightly to stare at Knuckles turning back around to leave, a puzzled expression on her face. "Knuckles, shouldn't we, or at least you have gone with them?"

"No." Mumbling out the reply, the red colored echidna clenched up one hand and glared at it. "We need to do something else, namely find out where Eggman's base is, and located whatever device he used to brainwash Amy with."

* * *

Busting down yet another robots in her way, Amy stomped over the shattered remains; hammer knocking over one Eggpawn who had escaped getting crushed by its falling comrades parts. "Rho, take out the Badnik's, and that gold Eggpawn, RX, you help me hold off those Eggpawns with the guns!"

Moving into the room in a fluid motion, the large E100 model machine let lose with several round of white hot metal slugs, the smell of gun smoke filling the air as Badnik after Badnik got ton apart, the small animal inside fluttering around for a second before rushing off to escape the battle zone.

And from Behind Rho, RX charged in and hammered one fist right into an unlucky Eggpawn, the robot staggering back one steps before the punch was followed up by a heavy kick sending it flying backwards. "You really picked the right path you know, we've been fighting non stop for the last eight minutes."

Ignoring the mild complaint, Amy bashed in one Eggpawns head casually, her left foot tripping up one robot trying to get past and take down Rho. "You know, we could have gone with the upper pathway, but it would have led us right into the open where everyone can see, so I'd say this is the best path."

"Whatever!" Spitting out the word while moving back a bit, the lizard quickly took note of the remaining Eggpawns regrouping, several of them pulling out more heavy looking weaponry. "Hey, Rho, speed it will you, I'm not trained to fight against bazooka wilding robots."

Twisting around and flipping over a robot in the process, Amy let out a shriek as she saw two of the bazooka's aimed right at her, one of them held by the gold plated Eggpawn screaming out commands to the robots.

Doing her best to duck the attack, Amy grunted as her small jump to safety had her slam right into another Eggpawn, this one lifting up a lance to impale her with, right until half its body got riddle with bullets as Rho went into Exterminator mode.

The sound of robots getting torn to scarp by the heavy use of superior fire power making the pink hedgehog cringed as she did her best to sink into the floor.

Calmly scanning the room for more treats even as he tore through the last Eggpawn, Rho swifted over to stand bye mode and marched forward. "Robot threat has been eliminated!" Those five words making Amy look up from her place on the ground while RX jumped down form his safe spot on the roof above them. "Awaiting new instructions or orders mistress Amy Rose."

Brushing off some left over Egg pawn parts from her dress, Amy opened her mouth to reply when a loud banging noise mixed up with a small tremor had her snap it shut as she focus all her attention to remain standing. "What was that?" Her voice sounding loud to her, she stared over at Rho as he walked forward.

Having gotten a request from his mistress, but taking more like a order to investigate, Rho moved closer to her location to do just that. Several built in scanners working hard on figuring out the number of data he received from the surrounding area. "Warning, strong power source detected, possible high level weapon system power cells, suggest evasive maneuver be taken at once!"

"Too late traitor." Spitting out the words as he tore his way through the upper pathway, Metal-Knuckles laughed as he saw both Amy and RX give him a startled, and fear filled stare as he entered in a hail of broken metal and concrete parts. "For this time, I won't take any prisoners!"

Hitting the weapon activation button, the red colored robot stared with homicidal gleam as several spiky balls shot out form their storage places on the Egg-O-Matic, a magnetic ring around the craft providing them with the needed drag to start moving in a slow circle that quickly increased to a bone crushing speed, if they hit someone that was. They would also serve as a means of defenses, moving to fast to allow Rho to get a clear shot at him of the craft. "Now, Let's see if you can survive this one."

* * *

Looking up from his current project as a loud beeping sound filled the room, Eggman growled as he spotted a small flashing button on his control panel. "No, it can't be Sonic already, he's still stuck on that floating rock along with my secret weapon."

Slamming one hand down onto the button, the evil doctor glared as a 3D map of the airspace around his Egg-Destroyer popped up, a small green blip slowly moving towards the center of the map. "What, but how, he should be struck there for at least another day."

Turning back around and focusing on the project across the room, Eggman smirked as he saw the glow from the artificial Chas Emerald. "Well, I guess I will just have to send them some company." Planting a finger on the controls, he grinned to himself as he thought of the look on Sonic's face when he would finally be beaten. "Attention, aerial battle units alpha one, two, three and four. Scramble at once and intercept the hedgehog, I want him delayed for at least one hour, oh, and if you can manage it, destroy him."

Turning away before the confirmation signal had come through, he grabbed his tools and went back to work, more determined then before to complete the great weapon. "Yes, it won't be long now, and once I have this new weapon ready, I can finally take on G.U.N."

* * *

Looking down at his instrument panel, Tails nearly bit his lip in surprise at what he saw. "Sonic, we got incoming, Eggman must have seen us on his radar." Pushing a few buttons, he glanced up at Sonic and gave a smirk at him. "Hang on okay, we have to switch into fighting mode for this one."

Tensing up at the words, Sonic stared down at Tails. "Be careful Tails, we not the only ones on the plane this time." His words making both Tails and Amy stare confused at him for a few seconds, clearly shocked of his advice of caution. "Hey, I may love adventures and danger, but it doesn't mean I don't know when to be careful."

Shaking off the confusion, Tails gave a small grin as he hit the transformation button, the sound of the wings twisting to the faster, more streamline jet mode. "Okay, hang on everyone." Pushing the engine throttle forward, Tails grinned as his plane shot forward at an even faster pace, a small weapon system kicking in as a machine gun and small missile launcher popped up.

* * *

Jumping aside with a loud shriek, Amy glared as Metal-Knuckle shot past in the Egg-O-Matic, the metal floor giving off a groan as the huge metal sphere ripped across it. "Watch it you jerk." Spitting out the comment, she stood pack and rushed forward, Piko Piko hammer held ready. "Let's see if you can handle this, Pink Tornado Hammer!"

Jumping up as she spun her hammer forward in a wide circle, she grinned as her own power combined with the hammers and sent out a spiral of pink energy shaped much like a miniature twister.

Turning his attack vessel around, Metal-Knuckles simply chuckled as the energy attack did nothing, it's power barely enough to make the heavy machine twist to one side. "Ha! Now try this one instead pinky." Hammering one claw shaped hand down onto the firing button, he grinned as the huge spike spheres stopped moving. "Here it comes!"

Staring in shock as first one, the other sphere was fired off, Amy quickly reacted by bringing her hammer up to protect her. Even of she knew it wouldn't help much against the speed or mass of the spheres.

Brazing for impact even as the thought ran through her mind that she might never seen Sonic, Cream, Tails or any of the others for the matter, she let out a shriek less then a second later as she felt something impact her all alright, but from another angle.

Snapping open her eyes as she felt one arm hold onto her protectively, she stared in confusion as RX glared over at the still advancing Metal-Knuckles, those damn spheres circling his Egg-O-Matic again.

"You saved me. Why?" Muttering out the comment and question as she was released, Amy glanced quickly over to see Rho advancing on Metal-Knuckles, his weapons moving in overdrive as several shots rang out, each one scoring a direct hit, but failing to any damage. "You could have been hit as well."

Shooting her an annoyed look, RX grumped as he clenched up his hands in front of him. "I promised I get you off this Island, an I intend to do that." Rushing forward, RX glared at Metal-Knuckles right in front of him, his left hand tinkling a bit as he got closer to him, the robot seemingly glaring straight at him. "Metal-Knuckles! Come out and fight me fairly!"

Giving off the impression of being bored, Metal-Knuckles simply grinned as he punched the attack button as hard as he could, the spheres stopped in a second, each one on leveling their spikes right at the advancing lizard. "Fool, you think Eggman cares about you, you can't even use your so called chaos powers, some ultimate life form you are."

Glaring at the robotic echidna as he yelled out the insult at her rescuer, Amy grabbed her hammer and rushed forward as the closest sphere were shot off, her face locked in determination as she pushed her way past RX. "So what if he can't Robo jerk? It doesn't matter, Sonic doesn't need chaos powers to fight, and neither do I."

Hammering around her hammer as she spoke, Amy grimaced as she felt it give off a loud shutter as it impacted the sphere, a lone spike ripping through the head of it before it was shattered, bits of metal and wood flying everywhere as Amy yelled out in pain while staring at her hands holding nothing but a broken handle.

But it worked, even RX had to give her that much praise as the sphere had gotten knocked backwards from the impacted, one spike ripped off it, but it was still flying backwards. And right into Metal-Knuckles Egg-O-Matic as it fired off the other sphere.

The sound of metal hitting metal followed by Metal-Knuckles cursing his found himself tossed backwards in the vessel, clawed hands shooting out to steady him. "How could you do that? You're just a stupid girl!"

Rushing in as he felt a surge of power, he grinned as he lashed out with his right arm, feeling it hit the other sphere right between two spikes, and while his hand protested the move by sending him a massive amount of pain. The sphere stopped moving and landed on the ground before him. "I, I did it."

"You!" Spitting out the words, Metal-Knuckles glared over at the lizard as he moved to ram the Egg-O-Matic right into both the lizard and the pink hedgehog. "I'll kill the lot of you!"

His sentence still hanging in the air, the robotic echidna froze as loud footsteps sounded out, Rho's massive body moving into attack formation as he leveled his weapons on the Egg-O-Matic. "Target locked, eliminating threat to mistress Amy Rose."

Ducking down as bullets began flying around him, Metal-Knuckles cursed as the sound of instruments and machinery breaking reached him, the whole thing ending with a loud wail from the emergency system telling him that the damn thing was less then a minutes from blowing up

Snarling as he popped up form hiding, He smashed one dagger like claw right through the broke windshield, his jet starting to warm up. "This isn't the end, I'll kill you with or without the Egg-O-Matic to help me."

Letting out a robotic laugh, the robotic echidna stopped and stared in shock as he spotted RX running towards him, the spike covered metal sphere held up over his head. "What are you, no!" the last bit getting yelled out as the lizard tossed the sphere forward. "Noooooo!"

Smirking from her place, Amy watched as the badly damaged Egg-O-Matic got knocked backward, right out over the edge of the metallic walkway they were on, a loud explosion sounding out a second later complete with the added firework of a small fireball rising up into the air. "Alright, we won!" Then she glanced down at her broken hammer, the handle dropping from her fingers as she closed her eyes. "I, I did it, but it cost me a lot."

Focusing on RX, she stared at him with a frown as he held up his hand, a faint trace of pain visible on his face. "Hey, are you okay?" Her eyes narrowing, as he didn't answer, rather her just glanced over at her before returning to stare at his hand. "You could at least answer me. Honestly, you're as bad as Shadow is with that macho attitude,"

A simple snort greeted her as the group continued onward, the smoking column of smoke completely ignored by them.

Sadly, their successful escape had been noticed by the battered, red colored robot pulling himself up over the edge of the walkway, green eyes glowing with sheer hatred as he gazed after them. "Oh just you wait, I got more tricks to play, and next time, there will be no mercy."

* * *

Doing a quick barrel roll, Tails nearly bit his lip as several missiles shot past, way too close for his liking as he could swear he felt the heat from the explosions as each one went off form having gotten so close to them. "Sonic, can see where they coming from?"

Grimacing as it had taken quite a deal just to hang on, Sonic found himself gasping as several more missiles became clear to him, each one rocketing out of a cloudbank up ahead. "Tails, heads up, we got more fireworks coming in." Chancing a look down at Amy, he stared in puzzlement as she barely showed any sign of concern, rather she had amore shocked expression with a hint of growing anger. "Tails, head towards the cloud bank up ahead, I think the bots are hiding in there."

Replying by gunning the engine to max, Tails did a series of barrel rolls, avoiding each missile with practiced ease, and a lot of luck as he once again swore he could feel the explosions. "Stay sharp everyone, we won't have much luck seeing anything in there."

Nodding in response to his comment, Sonic glanced downwards as the cloud enveloped them, his fur instantly getting moist and sticky. "Aw, I hate it when that happens." Pinching his nose in disgust, he froze as he spotted large shadow out of the corner of his eye. "Tails, we got something on the left."

From her place, Amy frowned as she replied the latest few minutes of events. Clearly the good doctor didn't think she was going to complete her mission, otherwise he wouldn't have ordered a air strike knowing she was with them.

Well, the poor doctor was wrong, she was going to complete her mission, and right now, it meant that she had to help them. Cause there was no way she'd let herself get blown up with them just so the doctor could win.

Tapping into her more robotic functions, she smirked as she could easily make out the number of positions of the crafts around her, enhanced vision really did come in handy after all. Maybe the doctor was completely nuts. "Tails, we got two more up a head and one to the right as well."

"Huh?" Looking down at her, Sonic frowned himself as he cast a quick look, eyes narrowing as he could now clearly make out the shape of two more large vessel overhead, and the faint trace of one to the right. "Okay, I'll take the left one, you handle the right one and we'll meet here for the last two."

Not waiting for an answer, Sonic grinned as he curled up into a sphere, light streaming in around him, as he got ready to perform a spinning version of the light speed dash. "Here I go!" a loud screech of displaced air greeting him as he shot off into the sky, foggy clouds streaming past him until suddenly he was flying over a somewhat wide metallic deck. "Oh yeah!"

The first of the robots guarding the vessel got the shock of its short electronic life as a blue colored spiky sphere rammed right into its head. In an instant, microchips, screws and bolts mixed in with plastic and metal pieces showered the surrounding robots, temporally blinding them.

As their vision came back, they snapped into attention as a smirking, Sonic stood calmly right in the middle of the group, one finger teasingly waggled back and fourth in a no-no manner. "So, you metal heads ready for some action?" His question aimed at none of them in particular as he was already taking in the number and types of weapons they had. "So what is this thing anyway, an Egg-gunner boaty thingy?"

Getting no answer besides a round of white hit plasma shots, each robot beeped in confusion as nothing remained of their target, or of the robots that had been facing his left side.

Rather then having been shot, the fast paced hedgehog was standing behind them, holding one busted up gun in his hands. "Say, you think it would be a problem if I tried to use this?" Smirking, as his question was once again answer with more gunfire, Sonic decided that enough was enough and quickly tore through each robot. "So, you guys just fall apart okay, I got a gun boaty thingy to destroy."

Running off towards the control room of the small airborne craft, he grinned as he found more robots swarming out to stop him from getting there. While it would only mean a short delay, they would be more then able to give the chance to do some thinking.

Hey, someone liked it nice and quiet in order to think, but not this hedgehog, he needed it to be noisy, fast paced or he just couldn't focus.

Ripping through a robot, he simply went into automatic fighting mode as his mind went back to focus on the changes in Amy, and how she had been acting since she had escaped.

Something was clearly up with her, her mood had completely changed, she didn't seem as clingy in the past and she had gone of her way to cause problems on their way back. Not to mention the way she seemed to smirk when she thought no one was nearby.

Whatever Eggman had done to her, the good doctor had better have a cure for it, for while this new Amy while a nice change from her usual stalker attitude; she was starting to creep him out as much as the old one did.

Firing away as he came close to the large craft, Tails did a low whistles as he got a good look at it, large jet engines pushing it forward, with the missile launchers in the process of reloading, he couldn't help but admire the work Eggman had put into them.

Of course, it would be best if he could find out where to attack it before it got a chance to reload, he'd rather not have to fight a defensive battle, who knew when Sonic were going to just jump off expecting them to pick him up. "Well, here goes!"

Moving it closer, he ignored the robots at first, instead sending a round of bullets into the missile launchers first, smoke quickly pouring out as the hydraulic systems overloaded and broke down from damage. "Alright, I got it!" moving to avoid the robots as they attack, he frowned until he spotted Amy glaring at them as well, a small dark sneer on her face. "Uh, Amy, you might want to settle back in, it's kind of dangerous to lean out that way."

Feeling more then sure that she'd hit for that comment, he blinked as she did as he had told her too, right up until the point where she ducked back out again, this time holding onto one of his forgotten projects. "Hey, that things not field tested yet!"

Not answering, Amy just pointed the device at the robots and hit the firing button, a small sadistic grin forming as several shots fired off, each one hitting a robot dead on. "Well Tails, it looks like it doing just fine." Glancing up, she focused on the command center of the Egg-gunner. "You take out the bridge, and I'll hold off the robots."

Nodding back in response, Tails flicked his thump upwards and removed the plastic casing above the missile launcher, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "Amy! Give me just five more seconds to lock on, and then its toast!" his order barked out with more confidence then any other one he had given before.

Ignoring the tone of voice he had just used against her, Amy quickly went to work shooting down whatever robot were stupid enough to charge out to stop them. "There you go doctor, this is what happens when you bring me in danger." Letting one-shot off in a specific direction, she smirked as it left a large dark spot right in the middle of the Eggman empire logo's eyes.

Pushing away the things around him, Tails didn't hear Amy as he finally got a lock on, a quick push of the button sending a small missile flying right in through the glass windows of the bridge, robot and ship parts flying out as it went up in a great explosion. "There, now let's get Sonic and take out the rest."

* * *

Growling more to himself then to anyone else, Eggman watched the feedback from his clone/robot copy of Amy. The damn contraption had actually gone and done the one thing she wasn't meant to. "She, I refuse to believe it, she just helped them defeat my gun boats. That little! I won't stand for it, I'll make her pay for it, no one betrays me, no one."

Turing around in his command chair, he watched Sigma as the robot worked on keeping the Egg Destroyed flying at max speed. "Sir, the Egg-Destroyer will be arriving at Eggman Island in two hours." His voice about as caring as a robots could be, he turned to face his creator. "Data from attack force report that all units have been defeated, enemy target will reach us in 25 minutes at its present speed."

Rubbing his lower jaw as he processed the information, Eggman grumbled as he buckled himself down. "Sound the alarm Sigma, we're going to battle mode." If those rodents wanted to fight him, then they'd get a fight all right, a fight he wouldn't lose. "Hedgehog, just wait until you see what my new vessel can really do."

"And with you on my side, I can't lose." Looking back over his shoulder, he grinned at the small shape hidden in the darkness, a faint outline of jagged quills and a lean form the only glue as to who and what it was. "I trust you're ready, Shadow?"

Stepping out, the black and red colored hedgehog grinned as he held up the fake emerald, it's glow pulsing a bit brighter as he chuckled. "Trust me doctor, this will be easy." Glowing brightly blue, the hedgehog disappeared into a chaos control, only a few pinpricks of fading light showing where he had been.

* * *

TBC: Has Shadow really rejoined Eggman, or is there another explanation.

AN: Sorry, got writers block on this one, I simply didn't know what to write for it. But I should be back by now, and with more of the plot laid out in my mind.

Remember, if you have a question, log in so I can answer it. will no longer allow me to do a review respond section.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails " Prower, Knuckles The echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat or other character's made by Sonic Team. I do own RX and Maya hedgehog.

Summery: Continuing from "A good Deed gone wrong". Things have quieted down and everyone's started to relax again, when Eggman returns with a new plan, kidnapping Amy to lure Sonic into a fight with his new weapon. But is that really all there is to his plan?

* * *

Light and Shadow  
Part IX

* * *

Landing heavily on the ground, Metal-Knuckles growled as he watched the storage room around him, the inactive controls and the massive view screen overshadowing some of the weapons stored there. "Yes, vengeance shall be mine." Pushing the large piles of junk weapons out of his way, the robotic echidna grinned as he watched the object before him. "Now, prepare to face the true wrath of Metal-Knuckles."

Dropping into a new Egg-O-Matic, he briefly glanced at it, noting the updated weapons systems and controls. "Yes, the mark III unit." Pressing the on switch, he gave a small bark as lights filled the room, the floor breaking up just below him as the main weapon attachment rose up. "Yes, yes."

Grinning as he pressed the control buttons and watched the hands slam together; he nodded in approval and began to move the Egg-O-Matic towards the doorway. "Just you wait, all of you, after this, you'll learn to fear me."

Jetting out of the room, Metal-Knuckles ignored the small light flashing on his arm, his robotic mind fully focused on tearing down his enemies. He simply blocked out whoever it was that was trying to reach him.

This little game of chase and seek would end now. "Attention Egg fleet units, code S alert." Watching as several red lights began flashing everywhere, he finally let out a true laugh as the fish shaped ships rose up from their storage units, light glistering off the Eggpawn manned weapon systems. "Seek and destroy rouge hedgehog, Amy Rose, Eggman special project RX, and the E100 unit Rho"

* * *

Deep within the citadel, a small room that had been closed off began to be bathed in red light as the silent alarm system went off, warning lights flashing wildly.

The large metallic box in the center hissing as smoke escaped from its joints, the plating buckling as something from the inside began to struggle against it confinement.

Ripping one arm free, red eyes glowed as a large, metallic form rose up from confinement inside the box. "All systems nominal, main power at maximum." Closing up a massive five-fingered hand, the robot began to laugh as it took a step forward. "Egg-Robo mark five, operational."

* * *

Running out through the last metallic arc, Amy stopped running as a depressing sight reached her. "Is this, what Eggman did to this place?" Her words soft spoken, she gazed out over the burnt out rubble like environment, large red and orange colored windmills poking up here and there. "This is, so depressing."

Stepped up besides her, RX didn't do very well on hiding his disappointment over seeing a dead island surface as the first thing since going against doctor Eggman. "Is this, what he wants the whole world to look like?" A true feeling of disgust flowing through him as all thoughts of staying behind in a place like this fled him.

"I have detected a level S alarm call." Came the cold, synthetic voice from Rho as he moved to stand guard behind them, his head doing a 360-degree turn. "Order for Egg Fleet to lift off has been confirmed from the Eggman communications network."

Spinning around with a look of pure shock on her face, Amy didn't have time to utter out a curse as the ground began to shake, the ground below them parting as a pair of massive, camouflaged roof doors began to open up. "Ah, what now!"

Next to her, RX snapped out one arm and pulled the pink hedgehog backwards before she could fall own through the opening ground. "Rho; is this one of the ships?"

Remaining completely still thanks to his internal computer's stabilizers, Rho didn't have to answer as the fin of a shake vessel rose up before them, Eggpawns running across the deck of it freezing as they spotted the very creatures they had been ordered to find.

An action they regretted as Rho wasted no time in attacking, bullets flying out to hit anything that came in his way, several Eggpawns exploding, or simply collapsing as they were hit. "Number of enemies calculated to 24 remaining class two Eggpawns, estimated time to destroy, 12 minutes."

Pushing away from RX, Amy grinned as a new hammer flashed into her hand, a dark smirk filling her face as she stepped forward. "Make that five minutes Rho, RX, take the left ones, Rho, the right ones are yours." Rushing forward while barking out the order, Amy slid into attack as she started off with a wide swipe, Eggpawns flying backwards from the force of her attack.

Ignoring the mental protest of following her order, RX spun in action as well, hands and feet flying as kicks and punched landed on the advancing Eggpawns.

Eyes narrowed as he fought, RX didn't really notice as he began to feel his body moving more fluidly, a faint, blushing glow forming around his hands as he stuck out at the nearest robot, cutting it in half with one strike.

Finally, he felt himself slip out of the battle trance as he heard Amy's loud battle cry, the last Eggpawn flying backwards with a massive dent in its armored chest. "So, what now, this things is still moving."

Planting her hammer's head on the ground, Amy leaned on the handle with a growing smirk on her face as she took in the shadow like expression on the lizard's face. "Why go for a boat at the harbor, we got a airship now if you haven't noticed, the Iron Rose."

Not granting her a decent reply, RX simply turned to stare down at Eggman's citadel below; then he lifted up his head to take in the rest of the Egg Fleet. "And I suppose you know what to do about them?"

Glancing at the ships, Amy's face lit up with a dark grin as she turned to face Rho behind her. "Hey, you can still access that Eggman network thing right?"

Facing Amy as she addressed him, Rho sized counting the enemy units advancing on them, his eyes glowing briefly as he access the Eggman network again. "Affirmative, all Egg Fleet ships are a where of our presence, reports indicates that Metal-Knuckles has ordered them to hold back their attack until he arrives."

Her grin growing even wider, Amy turned her attention towards the entrance to the shark ships bridge. "So let give him a warm welcome, and send Eggman a message from me at the same time." Rushing forward as soon as she finished talking, her hammer flew out and tore the metal door from its hinges as Amy took the fastest way to the bridge.

Moving after her, Rho didn't utter many words as he entered the small fight inside the ships bridge.

And standing still outside, RX turned away from the sight of the fleet and shrugged as he began to move off. If they had to die, they could at least make a lot of noise while doing it.

Entering the bridge in time to see the last Eggpawn fall down, RX simply raised an eyebrow as Amy turned and walked over to the ships controls. "What are you planning?"

Not answering him, Amy turned to stare at Rho, her face lighting up with a dark grin. "Hey Rho, how do you activate the weapons systems anyway?" Her words making RX go slightly pale as the robot began explaining everything to his mistress.

Somehow, deep down, RX just knew this would be the last straw, that after this stunt, Eggman would want nothing more then to crush him.

Turning her attention back, Eggman grabbed the flight controls as she began laughing. "Okay everyone, we got us a ship now, a fleet that won't shoot back at us, so let's take this opportunity and cut down the size of Eggman's army. "

Pointing one hand forward at the fish shaped ships ahead of then, Amy's face lit up with the biggest, evil grin she had given off to date. "Rho, fire all weapons, target both the Egg Fleet and the citadel below."

* * *

Tearing out through a cloud, Sonic, Amy and Tails gazed down at the massive flying battleship below them, a few more of the gunboats ships Eggman had sent after them flying in a protective formation around it. "Tails, can you get us closer to it?"

Moving to avoid the first salvo of anti aircraft fire coming at them, Tails nearly bit his tongue from concentrating on the current course. "I can try Sonic, but we really need to take out those gun boats."

Nodding at the reply, Sonic stood up and glanced down at the nearest Gunboat. "Okay then, Tails, you deal with the gun boats, Amy you provide cover fire for him like before." Turning back as he finished issuing orders, Sonic grinned as he took off running towards the empty sky ahead of them. "Good luck Tails?"

Getting her wits back, Amy stared in horror as Sonic did the one thing she wouldn't have believed. "Sonic, stop!" Her words spat out as she noticed something that the other two hadn't. "He's going to fire at us!"

Freezing, Sonic stared as several loud explosions rang out through the air, each one followed by a loud shaking of the plane as it began to tilt onto its side. "He got the wings, Tails, get us down there, we have to land now."

Struggling with the control, Tails let out aloud wail he finally gave up, smoke pouring out to hit him and the others in the face. "No time for that, abandon ship!" Tearing of his safety belt, he grabbed Amy and looked up at Sonic who had a frown on his face as he glanced at a nearby gunboat. "Good luck Sonic."

Jumping out and using his tails to fly with, the young fox watched as the blue colored hedgehog took a long running jump just as his prized plane went spinning out of control. "Amy, we have to land on the flagship, think you're up to fighting Eggman's robots again?"

Grinning at the thought of getting some more payback at the one who had dared to attack her, Amy grinned as they began to approach rapidly, the Gunboats strangely enough ignoring them as they passed by overhead.

As they landed on the widespread deck of the ship, the two young furries looked up as a massive shadow passed overhead of them, a single gunboat hovering above as several Eggpawns began to jump down on the deck of the Egg-destroyer. "Looks like we get some extra fun."

The comment from Amy drawing in Tails attention as she began to blast Eggpawns left and right, his eyes narrowing in even more confusion at her rather non-Amy like comment. His two tails working wonders in knocking over the ones that succeed in getting too close.

Freezing momentarily as a large explosion lit up the sky, Tails watched as Sonic game charging down from above, the burning wreck of a gunboat passing by above them. "Sonic?"

Not stopping to answer Tails silent question, Sonic snapped into action, his homing attack hitting Eggpawns left and Right as he ripping right through the weaker models.

Grunting as the last Eggpawn fell over, Amy grinned as she turned her attention to the looming command bridge in the distance. She could already picture Eggman's shocked expression, and the anger he would be feeling over her little pay back for his attempt to kill her.

Then she frowned as something began to flicker in the distance, jagged quills becoming clear, as the figure grew more distinct. "Sonic."

Turning around at the use of his name, Sonic found the same figure as Amy had, his own eyes widening in surprise. "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Smirking as he stopped several meters away, Shadow held up the fake chaos emerald and gazed right into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Heh, what do you think faker." Tossing the gemstone up into the air, he let out a small sneering sound as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm here to kill you faker, as I have been ordered to."

Grabbing the fake emerald as the last words was spat out, Shadow blazed into action, his speed taking him right past Tails and Amy before they even got a chance to respond. "Chaos Control." Yelling out the words as he felt the warp beginning to form around him, Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic in the last second, dragging him along.

"What the?" Spitting out her words, Amy faced the area where Sonic and Shadow had been, her mind trying to come with a reason for why the red and black hedgehog had kidnapped her target.

Then her mind was trust back into the present as a loud roaring sound reached her, her face darkening as she turne dot face Eggman in another one of his battle units. "Doctor."

Glaring down at her, Eggman let a cold sneer fill his face. "Amy, do excuse me for a moment, but I think our conversation should be held in private." Moving his gaze from his little copy/clone off Amy Rose to Tails, he grinned as he watched the young fox actually hold up a weapon. "My, you've grown some, if you're willing to use that against me."

Enjoying the angry look returned at him, Eggman let out a low chuckle as he pressed a simple button, a series of metallic clangs and moving sound reaching him. "I would love to fight with you today Tails, but I'm afraid I'm going to be a bit busy." As he finished talking, Tails let out a loud yell as the floor suddenly seemed to drop down below him. "But don't worry, I left someone to fight you down below."

Glancing down at Amy as a loud angry response reached him from Tails as the ship deck closed up, Eggman allowed his full angry glare to fill his face. "You, you traitorous little minx, you dare to destroy my robots? You dare to aid that blasted hedgehog and fox in taking down my precious Egg Gunboats?"

Hammering one hand down on his armrest, he allowed his hover unit to move closer to her. "I think it's time for to give you a reprogramming after all."

Hissing back a she leveled her weapon at him, Amy responded to the comment by firing off a warning shot. "Nobody is going to reprogram me, I'll finish my mission, or rather, I'm starting to think I'll terminate you instead." Spitting out the last words as he stepped back to gain some space, she focused on Eggman's eyes. "You tried to kill me more then once, your robots attacked me, and you expect me to just accept that?"

"Yes." Came the cold reply as Eggman hit the power switch to his weapon system, several loud humming sounds reaching him as the hover units robot arms folded out into battle position. "You're just a cyborg, a robot who happens to look like Amy Rose, but if that is how you feel, I shall gladly retire you myself."

Snarling at the rather insulting comment from her creator, Amy leveled her weapon and pointed it right at Eggman's hover unit. "We'll see who get to be retired, Doctor."

Smirking as he tapped a finger on his arrest, Eggman slowly began to laugh as he hovered backwards, a small grin filling his face as he began to chuckle lowly. Then finally went into a full laugh. "I see now, you're sharing both Sonic and Amy's attitude, a shame really, I liked you."

Pressing a simply looking button, Eggman grinned as his hover unit fired off a quick session of missiles, each one impacting the ground. "Now the, this gas, should knock out even a cyborg in seconds, my dear."

Watching as Amy Rose charged out at him, he smirked as he simply allowed her to come closer. "But I could also use this then." Pressing another button, he laughed as the cyborg copy of Amy let out a blood-chilling scream as she ran right into an electric force field, the charge knocking her right back into the knock out gas.

Gazing down at her with a cold stare, Eggman didn't as much as chuckle as he had her lifted up by two emerging Eggpawns, each of them holding on with all of their might. "Now them, my little cyborg, I think it's time for a little reprogramming, after all, it would really be a shame to retire such a marvelous machine such as you."

* * *

Emerging out of the Chaos Control, Shadow and Sonic went tumbling across the glass floor before crashing into a wall, or in Shadows case vanish in another flash of light to re emerged standing up in the center of the room. "So hedgehog, ready for our little show down?"

Standing up with a little more then an annoyed expression, Sonic cast his quills back over his shoulder and cracked his knuckles loudly. "Sure Shadow, if you want me to humiliate you again." Slipping into a fighting position, he narrowed his eyes as he spotted the dimly glowing gem in the red and black colored hedgehog's hand. "Great, that thing again, I thought I've seen the last of it."

Flexing his own hands as he moved into a fighting stance of his own, Shadow grinned as he made a come here motion with his hand. "Let's just get it over with Sonic, I want to." Not ending the sentence, he was forced to jump out of the way as Sonic didn't hold back his attack long enough for him to finish talking.

Jumping back out of range before moving into an offensive stance, Shadow watched as Sonic did the same. "I see, no talking then." Rushing forward, he let out a battle cry as the opening form of a chaos blast began to power up around him. "You're going down hedgehog, once and for all!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Letting out the simple laugh to end the comment, Sonic began to move forward as well, Body blurring as he went into maximum speed before engaging Shadow in battle.

* * *

Looking up from his work, Eggman let out a grunt of frustration as a loud wailing alarm went off, filled the room with noise along with the red light from the visual alert system. "Now what." Hammering down a fist on the control panel, he grunted as several images filled the screen. "What, no!"

Each image, showing him the sight of a Egg Fleet ship getting hit by missiles or gun fire, fitted in nicely with the ones showing his citadel getting hammered by both falling ships, and the weapons not used to attack his fleet. "But who could be doing this."

Moving his head from side to side, taking in each image, Eggman could feel his anger rising as he managed to get the one thing he missed to make a complete picture. "Metal-Knuckles, you fool, you let them escape." Watching the image of one Amy Rose and another E100 model machine steering one of his more powerful ships, Eggman felt like smashing up the screen,

The only thing that stopped was RX, the lizard stepping into view of the camera with a simple, non-caring expression on his face as he watched the Eggman air fleet getting destroyed. "Traitors, I'm surround by traitors and failures." Turning to regard his super weapon, he tossed away his screwdriver and pulled out the keyboard for his computer. "Must I do everything around here myself?"

Hitting in the correct number for the current flagship, Eggman watched as the metallic face of a E2000 model machine toned fourth on the screen. "You, report!" Listing to the robot explaining Metal-Knuckles order to lift off, and then to hold off all fire and keep a good distance to the ship attack them, Eggman felt even more anger rise up. "Enough of that, I naming you commander of the fleet, Metal-Knuckles is a failed construction and must be stopped, you hear me!"

Staring down at his keyboard, he didn't even frown as his fingers flew across the keys. "Shoot him down when he emerges, not matter what he's piloting." Staring as the lines of codes as he access the Eggman network, he grinned as he quickly found the number of the ship attacking them. "Next, I want you to surround the attack vessel, let no one leave it, and bring it to the Egg-Destroyer, I'll deal with the traitors and the hedgehog myself."

Punching in the last command, Eggman sat back with a look of grim satisfaction as he cut of the attack ship's manual steering, blocking not only access from the computers onboard to the Eggman Network, but Rho's connection as well. "This little plot has gotten out of hand, but maybe, I can still turn this around to work for me."

TBC:

Sonic VS Shadow, the battle is finished, and Tails faces a familiar robot while Eggman makes one, last attempt at getting things back under his control again.

AN: And I'm back on this story again, a massive writers block, lack of motivation, an education and job search got in the way as life began to make even more demands then normally. But with this new chapter, I hope I can get this story going again.

Sadly, I'm going to have to cut out large parts of the plot, boiling it down to a shorter story.

And before you complain about it.

It was either that, or no story at all.


	10. Chapter 10

-----------------------------  
Light and Shadow  
Part X  
-----------------------------

"Why are you even working for Eggman again, I thought you had joined up with Rouge?" Letting out the comment as he skill fully avoided a series of punches and kicks, Sonic kept a close eye on Shadow for any kind of reaction to his question.

Flashing brightly as he activated the power of the fake emerald, Shadow moved back to regain some breathing space, his red eyes snapping around the battle ground until they found Sonic, or rather the speed trail of the blue hedgehog. "Rouge, you must be joking."

Ending the comment with a series of chaos spears ripping through the air, Shadow took the fight up close again, punching out at Sonic who blocked him expertly. "I serve Eggman, and no one else."

Smirking at him, Sonic grinned as he moved to get a sudden death grip on each of Shadow's wrists. "Funny, because last time I checked, you were helping us to take him and Metal-Sonic down." Grinning at the last word, Sonic went into a super spin dash, air kicking up as he spun around with Shadow lcoked onto him. "And know what else? your fighting skills are worse then ever."

Ending the spin dash with a swift kick into Shadows stomach, Sonic grinned as he watched the red and black hedgehog smash into a nearby metal wall. "But hey, don't blame me if you're getting weak."

"You." Pulling himself out with murder in his eyes, Shadow gazed across the clear space and right into Sonic's eyes, and then down to the faintly glowing object in the blue hedgehog's left hand. "The chaos emerald!"

Moving to the side to avoid a spin dash, Sonic kept on the defensive as he moved to gain space between himself and Shadow, the red and black hedgehog's eyes nearly glowing with anger. "Come on Shadow, this is getting old, I need to get up there and face Eggman, he's got some answers I need."

Smirking right back at him, Shadow let out a cold chuckle as he flung out his right arm, the flesh pealing back to reveal a small missile launcher built into his arm. "Fat chance hedgehog, you won't ever reach Eggman."

Amusement fading away from his face, Sonic had to move a bit faster then he had expected to avoid each missile fired at him, his quills feeling a bit burnt as the last explosion went off behind him. "You're not shadow are you?"

Laughing at the question, Shadow lowered his head as the flesh moved back into place over his arm. "I am Shadow Android, mark II series." Glowing as he moved forward, Shadow began to chuckle as red power moved in around him. "I am the ultimate battle life form built by doctor Eggman, and you, are dead."

Taking the cue, Sonic began running backwards, his eyes narrowed as he soared past metal walkways, clouds moving below them as the Egg-Destroyer moved through the air. "That is not what I need right now." Spitting out the words as Shadow moved up besides him on a parallel walkway, Sonic stared down at the fake emerald.

Not feeling up to pulling punches or holding back any longer, Shadow lashed out with his left arm, chaos spears shooting out rapidly towards Sonic's walkway. "Heads up hedgehog, it's a long way down."

Breaking in the last second, Sonic found himself staring down at the ground way, way down below, his head slowly moving to face Shadow who had moved to stand on the other side. "Heh, not bad, for a copy, but the real Shadow would have blown up the whole walkway, not just a small section."

Grinning superiorly across the walkway, Shadow simply lifted up both arms, his eyes glowed bright red as he locked his remaining missiles on the blue hedgehog. "I may not be the real one, but my orders are to destroy you, and return with the emerald in hand."

Holding up the glowing fake emerald, Sonic gazed at it with a bored expression as he returned his attention to the Shadow Android. "Well, I have no real need for it, so, here you go." Tossing the gem through the air with the last word, Sonic grinned as he watched the Shadow Android move to save it.

Reacting more on programmed commands, then free will, Shadow tossed himself out into the air, arms returning to normal as his fist close din around the gemstone. "Chaos..." Then his optics locked onto Sonic glowing as he held out his hand at him, power already flowing out at him in a blue swirl of energy. "No!"

Smirking as he watched the android do just as he expected, Sonic pulled out the power he had managed to draw from the fake emerald, using it to empower an attack he hadn't used in a long time. "Sonic Wind!" The attack had been based around Shadow the hedgehog's Chaos spear, but changed to match what he wanted it to be like.

Still glowing with the power of the fake emerald, Shadow pushed down the sudden fear as he stopped moving forward, space and time twisting around him as he willed himself to move to safety, but, as he found , it was too late as the attack hit him just before he vanished, the fake emerald shattering as it took the brunt of the attack, each pieces glowing brightly as chaos control sent them across time and space randomly, then he was hit by the attack as well, his body blown backward onto the walkway..

Gazing across the distance, Sonic watched as the Shadow Android crashed back down onto the walkway, the fake emerald vanishing into several sharp light glints. "Well, are you finished?" His voice calm, Sonic watched as Shadow pushed himself up again, the missile wrists opening up again, a fake emerald shard jammed into his chest. "Guess not."

Then he was running as heat and shockwaves belted him, the sound of the Shadow android following somehow still heard over the noise of the explosions.

-----------------------------

Rubbing his head as he looked around the room, Tails grinned as he recognized at least half of the tings as computers, the other half were half finished robots. "Must be Eggman workroom, but why did he send me here?"

"Target locked, destroy at once." Spinning around at the cold synthetic voice, Tails let out a small cry as several gun shots shot past him, the looming form of an omega and gamma like robot emerging from the darkness of the room. "Miles Tails power, you have been targets for termination."

Jumping over a work bench as more shots rang out, Tails bit back aloud yelp as one bullet hit the very tip of his left tail. "Jerk." Rolling around to get into a better fighting stance, the young fox froze as he spotted something lying on the ground.

His fingers closing around the handle of the Eggman standard issued eggpawn gun easily, but mentally he was a bit concerned. He'd never used one of these before, he'd never shot a weapon that could kill anyone before, least of all, he'd never used one of Eggman's weapons.

"Target found."

Doing a true action movie worthy forward dive to escape imminent death, Tails felt as if he had slipped into chaos control time, everything moving around at bullet time speeds as he took aim and fired before even completing his first spin,

The first laser shot ripping the right arm off completely, while the second and third shot tore through the chest and head region, Sigma shuddering violently before falling over.

Landing as Sigma blew up and released a small bird; Tails merely stared down at his hand still holding the gun. "That- that was awesome."

Rising his head with a new determination, Tails couldn't help but grin as he took in the surroundings and machines lying around. "Alright Eggman, what else do you have in this place of yours?"

-----------------------------

Kicking the control system, Amy glared out as the entire Eggfleet took up flanking positions around them, escorting their ship towards the Egg-Destroyer. "Rho, are you still locked out of the systems?"

Moving his head to face her, Rho disconnected himself from the controls and turned around to fully face her. "Confirmed mistress Rose, Eggman Network is no longer accessible for me or the ship, however, sub systems on the ship have activated and changed our course towards the flag ship."

Gazing out the window, the pink hedgehog kicked herself mentally at having ever suggested they take over one of Eggman's war ships. "We can't stay here, Eggman, he'll." Turning, she glared at the surrounding ships. "Can't we take control of another ship?"

Rho, moving around to face the same direction as her, hummed as he processed their chances of successfully taking over another ship. "Negative, calculations indicate we only have a five percent chance at this time." Returning his attention to the ship's control, silence filled the bridge as he slowly ran his robotic fingers over the screens and buttons. "Lady Rose."

Glancing back at him, Amy blinked as she watched Rho move to reconnect to the ship's computer again. "Rho, I thought you said you couldn't connect to the systems?"

"Affirmative lady Rose." The cold, emotionless reply came as Rho attempted link up, his eyes shutting down as all power went into the process of connecting. "However, system override may be possible." Voice growing fainter, Rho finally seemed to shut down completely as his body went limp.

The sight causing Amy to fully face him as her panic grew. "Rho? Rho!" Her arm reaching out, she froze as a loud clanging sound flew through the whole ship along with a tremor sending her stumbling backwards. "Oh, now what?"

Behind her, RX grunted as he stared out the main window, face expressionless as he held out a hand. "Unwanted company, that's what." Fist clenching up as he stepped closer to the pink hedgehog, he noted her pull out a new hammer as she too spotted the rising shadow outside on the ship deck. "Metal-Knuckles."

Towering up outside, a fairly large robot body rose up into a fully standing position as it's hover units cooled down from the flight. Arms spreading out, a mecha looking very much like an earlier version of the Eggemperor lashed out with one hand and cut through the ship hull with ease as its claws showed the area with sparks.

Green eyes blazing as he watched through the single computer screen before him, Metal-Knuckles watched the three pains in his metallic behind as they stared back at him. "Well now, let's see how the three of you can stand up this EggMecha." Punching in one button, the robot finally let out a cold laugh as all the weapons system began powering. "This is it, our last battle."

Slamming out both of the mecha's hands, his laughter filled the air as rocket engines kicked in and propelled it away from the metallic wrists, each one heading right towards the bridge. "It was miserable knowing the lot of you."

-----------------------------

Running along the connecting bridges of the ship, Sonic did his best to avoid the massive attacks thrown at him by the Shadow android as he it followed him, the shard of the fake emerald embedded in its chest glowing brightly as once again the android attempted to chaos control closer to him.

Spotting a good opening as the attempt left it stunned for a shot while, Sonic did a quick turn around, throwing everything he had into a light speed dash attack, hammering both him and the android several meters backwards, bending the railing of the bridge and nearly sending both of them to a long drop into the ocean. "Guess you are a faker, the real Shadow would have avoided this."

Moving back as the android kicked him off, Sonic let out a deep breath as it turned to glare at him, the sneer on it's face growing as both wrist snapped open, missiles loading as he began to run backwards. "Come on, not this again, I'm telling you it won't work!"

Letting out a scream of anger, the android sent every single missile left flying, eahc one heading right towards Sonic who had stopped moving. "My orders, are to destroy you!" Rushing forward as well, the shadow android curled up into a spin dash, green sparks flying around it as it drew out power from the fake emerald shard. "Chaos!"

"Sonic Wind!" Snapping out both hands as the missiles had nearly reached him, Sonic grinned as a blue vortex formed before him, each of the missiles getting sucked up in it and sent right back into the spinning Shadow Android, each missiles erupting in a fiery blast that rocked the bridge around him.

Turning as the vortex died down, the blue colored hedgehog sent a short look back as the smoldering wreck that had been his opponent, and the fake chaos emerald shard no longer glowing as it lay amidst the ruined metal parts. "One down, one to go."

Rushing off, he smirked as he took a quick look around after clearing the bridge and running up the side of the main vessel hull, it had been a long trip, but he had made it back to the top of the ship, and there, right before him were Eggman in his stupid machine, hovering before the main doors. "Hey Eggman, was that really your best?"

A familiar laughter cutting him off as several footsteps rang out behind him, a deeply built in danger sense from his long run as a dare devil and hero causing the blue colored hedgehog to duck the hammer in the nick of time, several quick flips and a small slide on his feet putting some distance between himself and. "Amy?!"

The pink hedgehog grinning as she looked up, a far more evil version of her hammer held in her hands, spikes jutting out of it's ends as she stood up, her quills lose and jutting out much like his own did. "Hello Sonic, and goodbye!"

Rushing forward, she gave off a massive battle cry as she lashed out with her hammer, nearly hitting Sonic who had Jumped up to avoid her, her head turning in time to see him land on the ship and running off. "Come back and fight you coward!"

Frowning as he watched Eggman laughing down at him, it finally dawned on Sonic. It all made sense; this was why she had acted the way she did, why she had had such a change in personality. "Eggman you jerk, you're controlling her!" His yell causing the fat man to laugh even more as he was hit by the non spiked parts of Amy's hammer, air flying out of his lung s as he was sent sliding along the ground.

Amy's own laughter mixing in with Eggman's as she took a running start, jumping up with her hammer and bringing it down with a massive swing, metal shards and bits of the ground flying off as she missed, Sonic having rolled away from the impact site in the last second.

Twisting around to follow him, she let out a curse as something blue shot past her, her hammer breaking apart as Sonic spin dashed through it's handle. "Jerk, that was brand new!" Punching out, she grimaced as she was simply avoided with each move, Sonic dancing around her with ease. "Fight fair dammmit!"

From above, Eggman grumbled as he quickly punched in a series of commands, his small regained control of his cyborg copy of Amy were good, not perfect, but good. The blue rodent would never hurt her, not even if she was working for him.

Still, it would be wise to give her some help, after all, he never fought fair, why start now. "Eat Egg missiles Hedgehog!"

The sudden shocked expression on Sonic's face making him smirk as he couldn't fight off both Amy and avoid the missiles without getting hit by his little cyborg, or blown to bits.

Eggman's own laughter dying as each missile was shot down, smoke filling his sight as he screamed out in anger, turning his mecha around to see. "Tails?!" And in one of his mecha's as well. "How did you escape?"

Smirking as he sent his machine walking forward, Tails grinned as he sent several shots after Eggman, sending the fat man flying wildly to escape. "Please, I've gotten better, did you really think you could stop with just one robot?"

Eyes narrowing, Eggman slowly turned his head to stare towards the ship's main bridge. "But, if you defeated Sigma, then who's controlling the ship?!" The last few words yelled out as he snapped around to watch Tails advancing on him. "No, I won't have my plan fail, not this time!"

Hitting every weapon button, Eggman let out a cold laugh as missile hatches and machine guns slid into place, Tails stopping just a few meters away. "This time, I will win!"

-----------------------------

The first thing she became a where off was a sudden painful grip on her wrist, her mind still fuzzy as she rolled across the metallic surface of the deck of the eggfleet ship, RX nearly landing on her as he came rolling across the ground as well.

Behind her, she could hear the sound of heavy machinery stomping towards her, the stench of burning plastic, molten metal and thick smoke in the air as wave after wave of hot air washed over her. "Rho, he, Rho!" Standing up in seconds, the pink hedgehog looked into the fiery inferno that had been the bridge. "Rho!"

"One down, two to go." The cold, synthetic voice making Amy grit her teeth as the large, Eggman like mecha emerged from the fire it had started, it's arm missiles reattached to his wrists. "Not bad, but I had hope to get you all with just one attack."

Amy's stomach doing a small drop as she remembered the last few minutes, the attack, how Rho had grabbed her and RX, tossing them out to safety even as the bridge were torn apart, how she had been helpless as the robot had tried to fight back, but lost as several bombs had been launched and blown in seconds.

Her, friend, like Gamma, had died like this, helplessly before he evil of Eggman. "No." Gripping her hammer, she glanced down at it and metallic sighed, it was a good weapon, but in this fight, it would be useless. "Metal-Knuckles, you will pay for Rho death, I swear it!"

Laughing as he moved the Egg Mecha into a battle stance, he grinned down at her from the safety of his cockpit. "Hah, you won't win, Amy." pressing the buttons rapidly, he laughed as he watched her begin to run forward. "Now-" The missile hands warming up again as he pointed them forward. "Die!"

TBC:

AN: Another long wait for a new, short and somewhat lame chapter, but this time I'll tell the truth for it, I am starting to lose interest and having massive fits of writers block with this story. And while it was meant to be a surprise, I am planning a third part to what will become a saga, but, I think I will need a small break to decide who will be in it, and who won't so I won't end up with another massively over charactered story, that is, if I ever write it.


	11. Chapter 11

-----------------------------  
Light and Shadow  
Part XI  
-----------------------------

"You!" Eyes blazing with Anger, Amy Rose ran as fast as she could towards her enemy, her trusted Piko hammer lashing out in a pink colored blur as each missile hand shot off, the flimsy hammer somehow knocking each one aside easily, leaving them to tear large gouges into the metallic deck of the ship. "You will die!"

From within the safety of the mecha, Metal-Knuckles could only stare in shock as Amy jumped upwards, hammer bearing down with all of her strength as she reached the top of her jump. "Fool!" Punching several rapid commands as her hammer hit him; he felt a small electronic joy as seeing it prove useless. "Your hammer is worthless against this baby, you hear me!"

Stomping forward, the mecha knocked Amy backwards ruthlessy, the pink hedgehog sliding across the deck softly before jumping back up with a summersault. "All of your strength can't break this battle machine, you stupid creature!" His yell followed by a series of Eggman like bombs getting fired off at her. "I will win this!"

Jumping backwards, Amy roared in anger as she once again knocked the weapons aside, only this time one of them got battered right back at Metal-Knuckles and his machine, blowing up as soon as it hit the chest region. "What!"

Amy merely smirked as she waved her hammer back and fourth, eyes narrowed as she gazed right at Metal-knuckles inside the mecha. "You will pay for Rho's death, and for all the other things you have ever done!"

Doing a quick spin, she smiled as her new attack shot out, the pink heart filled tornado ripped the mecha's feet out from under it and sending it backwards. "I'll destroy you here and now!" Rushing forward, she dimly became a where of RX joining her, his hands glowing with raw power. "No, not me, but us, we'll destroy you together!"

Diving down towards him, RX felt the chaos power flow through him, guided by his own desire to end this robot and his stupid quest to destroy him. "Chaos Bomb!" sending the attack flying, he laughed it gutted the mecha's armor, exposing the vital wiring and machinery inside of it, along with Metal-knuckles green glowing eyes sitting behind it all. "Tell Eggman I quit!"

RX dove to side just as Amy tore past him, her hammer glowing as she punched it right into the weak spot he had made, several joints shattering as the Mecha took one final step backwards, before sinking to the ground.

Eyes losing their glare, Amy watched the wrecked mecha with a tired expression, a faint smile growing her lips as she thought about this. "See Sonic, I beat him on my own."

"Hardly!" Metal-Knuckles responded as he ripped the remaining part of the mecha's chest away, his dagger like claws gleaming as he began to advance forward. "You merely took this fight to the next level!" Punching the ground ruthlessly, he laughed as shockwave shot out to propel both Amy and RX backwards.

Amy more used to such things did a quick flip and landed on her feet somewhat staidly, her arms moving out to act as stabilizers.

The cybernetic lizard on the other hand smacked into the ground head first with a loud crack, his body going limb as it stopped rolling after a while.

"Whoops, was that my fault." The sight witnessed by both Amy and Metal-Knuckles as he merely laughed at it. "Alone at last Amy, and with no one to help you this time, you die at long last pinky." Charging forward, he laughed as he envisioned himself sinking those claws of his into her body, finally destroying her for humiliating him.

Mouth growing thin as he attacked, Amy Rose pushed herself up as new determination flowed through her, her hammer forming in his hands as she faced down her adversary, pain clear on her face as she growled. "Bring it on!"

Rushing forward, her hammer lashed out as pink energy flared up, her trademark attack forming before Metal-Knuckles could escape, his body caught in the rapidly forming pink tornado lifting him up into the air. "No! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will!" Amy responded as she watched him come down again, her hammer once more moving in a wide arc as she hit a perfect homerun, Metal-Knuckles flying backward through the air, colliding with the wreck of the eggman mecha, before falling down. "You're out!"

Lifting his head, Metal-Knuckles barely had a chance to register anything as he was hit again, his own chest armor breaking part along with his right eye, several vital systems shutting down as he once again found himself air born, this time going out over the edge of the ship. "Damn you Amy Rose! Damn you!" Yelling out the curse, Metal-Knuckles faced the ocean as it came into view before him as his drop speed increased. "Damn you!"

Panting heavily, Amy fell down onto her knees with a wide grin. "I won."

Her grin fading as the sound of several weapons activating reached her, along with the sound of eggpawns boarding the ship around her released a simple curse from her mouth as she took in the sight of the small army and fleet around her.

She'd won the battle alright, but only to get the right to die by the weaponry of the entire egg fleet and its crew of robots.

"Amy! Chaos Control!"

Her world vanishing in a bright golden light followed by what felt like a trip through a blender on max, made her stomach lurch as strong hands held onto her the whole time, her last vision from the battle field being that of several bright flashed from the eggpawns weapons as they opened fire.

"RX!"

-----------------------------

Racing across the battle ship, Sonic kept glaring over his shoulder as Amy once again were right behind him, only this time she wasn't chasing him out of love, but out of a desire to kill him. "Snap out of it Amy, you don't want to kill me right?"

"Why not?" Amy responded sweetly as she flung herself forward in a neat drop kick, missing Sonic by just a centimeter as he gave her one of those annoying smirks. "Damn you!"

Spinning into action literally, Sonic couldn't help but smirk as he watched Amy let out a cry of surprise as she was sent upwards in a small tornado, not high enough to hurt her, but high enough to scare her. "Come on, you can't beat me like that, so just give up and we'll fix whatever Eggman's done you to once we beaten him."

In midair, Amy merely chuckled as she did a quick flip, landing her feet with a death glare. "Why would I, master Eggman has already fixed my little program failure." Landing on the ground, she smirked as she flicked her wrist, a small glow forming around it. "And I shall destroy you in return for it."

As she finished speaking, the light flared up to reveal a smaller emerald like gem in her hand. "Like it, it's Eggman first prototype artificial emerald" Slamming her hand into the ground, she laughed as a pillar of light blasted up around her, metal plates bending and twisting as they flowed up around her. "Well Sonic, let see you deal with me now!"

Hissing, Sonic slid into a defensive stance as metal plate after metal plate shot towards, a frown growing with each second as he observed Amy tearing lose the deck. "You know, I really bought it at first, I thought you were controlled by Eggman."

Jumping upwards to avoid getting cut in two, the blue hedgehog grinned as he bounced off a metal plate flying by overhead in an attempt to hit him from behind. "Sonic Wind!" his grin growing wider as the blue chaos attack shot out and hammered into the fake Amy without any mercy. "But Amy doesn't have that skill, nor have I seen her use any emerald before, and a fake emerald is way harder to use then a normal one."

Spitting out a drop of spit mixed with oil, the cyborg Amy stood up, the small emerald lost from her hand along with the glove and synthetic skin that had covered it. "I hate you Sonic, yet thanks to her stupid memories, I also love you, just as I hate Eggman, yet thank him for me life." Her voice waving quite a bit as she fought to maintain her small control over herself, Eggman's reprogramming once more rushing through her, ordering her to fight with all she had.

Forcing the urge down, she turned around and stood completely still, her eyes half closed as her hands shook from the stress of holding back the commands. "Just go away, before I'm forced to carry out Eggman's orders once and for all, I, I don't want to fight you, not like this."

Watching the cyborg copy of his love sick follower for years as she merely stood there, Sonic shook his head briefly before turning around to return to where he had left Eggman to end the fight, yet, even as he were about to leave, the blue hedgehog stopped and looked once his shoulder. "Hey?"

Seeing the pink cyborg hedgehog stiff, he smirked as he gave a quick thumps up. "If you don't want to do what Eggman tells you to, then don't, be like me and just embrace your freedom."

Cyborg Amy merely frowning in response as a sonic boom rang out, a clear sign that Sonic had left the battle ground. "Heh, never could stay around for long could you Sonic, not even around a copy of her." Kicking a lost plate with her foot, she sighed softly before walking off. "Freedom huh? Feh, shouldn't be so hard."

Reaching down, she picked up the small fake chaos emerald, its power flowing through her. "All I need is a place to start, a place to be myself." Lifting up the gems tone above her head, she smiled as it glowed brightly, warm waves of chaos energy washing over her as the gem shuddered, then shattered into dust. "I am who I am."

Light blue eyes closed as a smile crazed the mouth of the now extremely light purple hedgehog. "I am, all of me."

-----------------------------

Reality restored itself violently as Amy Found herself dropping to her knees on top of a heavy wind swept building, her mouth opening as she dry heaved from nausea. "What happened? RX? Rho?"

"Hmph, you're home." The gruff vice of Shadow responded as he walked past her, his eyes half closed as he stared out over the wide ocean far below them. "Next time you get into trouble with Eggman; don't expect me to bail you out."

Amy meekly nodding as she stood up, her eyes blinking rapidly as she turned to confirm where she had ended up at. "The mystic ruins? Then this is Tails workshop."

Sliding down the side of it, she landed on the ground and found herself facing the damage caused by Eggman's attack. "You brought me here? Why?"

Lifting her head, she sighed loudly as Shadow were once again gone, the dark toned hedgehog proving to be even more elusive then Sonic at times. "Thank you Shadow."

Turning around to face the landing strip, Amy smiled as she leaned against the building, waiting for her hero to return, along with Tails. "Please Sonic, return safely to me."

"Hey, what about RX?" Snapping her eyes wide open, Amy spun around to check for Shadow again, even she knew he was long gone by now. "Shadow?!"

TBC:

AN: Last chapter coming up, who saved Amy, who happed to Eggrobo, what about Cyborg Amy and RX, what will happened to them now and have Eggman defeated Tails?

Yes, I once again return to this story, I've given up on it time and time again, yet like the common cold, I keep coming back to it, wanting to finish it despite always lacking an idea of what to write for it.

I also know that I promised the final battle in this story, and well, even if Eggman didn't get his butt kicked yet, it doesn't mean this was a bad chapter yes? Okay, I'll give you a Eggman vs. Sonic chapter next time.

One chapter left, and maybe an epilogue, depends on weather I think I can make the next chapter work with all of the ending scenes.


	12. Chapter 12

-----------------------------  
Light and Shadow  
Part XI  
-----------------------------

Things had been better; that much he knew, Eggman mused as he felt his mecha shudder, smoke pouring out of the various joints and weapon systems as the power core were began to loudly proclaim it imminent shutdown. "Damn you fox, how dare you do this to my wonderful machine?"

Letting lose with a volley of shots, Eggman growled as Tails evade each one, firing back at him with several shots that shattered the right leg motors, standing him in place. "I hate you!" Punching a quick key combination, Eggman felt his Egg-O-Matic detach from the mecha and hover upwards, the few weapons installed warming up. "Take this!"

Tails quickly bringing his own mecha around felt the sudden tremor go through it as a loud shot rang out through the air, the lone Eggpawn who hit him getting blown up a second later as a blue blur shot past him. "Sonic?"

The blue colored hedgehog sliding to a stop merely held up his hand in a quick show of victory, then faced down Eggman as the Egg-o-Matic began to retreat across the deck. "Hey, where you going now Eggman?" Shooting a quick look over his shoulder, Sonic stared at Tails as the twin tailed fox left the mecha. "Tails, try and see if you can find us a ride out of here."

"Got it, but what about Amy?" Tails responded as he noticed Sonic about to leave, and the absence of the pink hedgehog from the scene. "She didn't, did she?"

Releasing a deep breath, Sonic quickly shook his head. "Long story buddy, I'll tell you all of it later, but right now, Amy isn't here." Rushing off, Sonic didn't offer any other explanation as he literally ran straight up a wall to catch up to Eggman before he got away.

Tails, left behind, merely scratched his head as he found it hard to figure out what Sonic had meant, then slowly lifted up to see if he could find something to get off the flying ship with.

------

A strong wind had picked up as Sonic cleared the last part, and landed on the tallest part of the egg destroyer, his eyes sweeping across the small deck, before finding Eggman facing him down, strangely enough this time with only his Egg-O-Matic to protect him. "What? Don't tell me you've given up Eggman?"

A harsh laughter came from Eggman as he watched Sonic carefully. "Hardly you little rodent, in fact, I'm going to defeat you this time around." Rapidly pushing buttons, Eggman laughed as several cables shot out from the Egg-O-Matic, each one grabbing onto a part of the Egg Destroyer and tearing them lose. "Face my ultimate Egg-O-Matic, the Egg Blaster!"

Facing down Eggman newest machine, Sonic merely grinned as his took in the large movable laser cannon mounted below the Egg-O-Matic, a green light already glowing around it. "Really, haven't you tried this before Eggman?"

Not responding, Eggman charged forward, raining death down wards as he pounded the metal surface of the ship with a powerful laser, superheating the metal as he watched Sonic dived out of the way and spin dash right towards him, only to rebound off a small shield. "Silly hedgehog, I've learned my lessons, this Egg-O-Matic can't be hurt by your little spin attack."

Sonic grimacing as he came face to face with the powering up laser cannon, far to close for comfort as he had to look away or go blind from the rising brilliance of death. "Dream on Eggman, I'll find a way to get through you shield."

A deep laughter greeting him as Eggman curled one finger up around the firing button. "No Sonic, this time, you can't do anything to stop me."

"But I can!" Both Eggman and Sonic turning around in time to see a massive metal object impact the egg-O-Matic, destroying the shield and leaving the machine wide open for an attack as it went flying off to the side, a metal hammer dropping to the ground. "And I have."

Eggman nearly spitting with rage as he took in the sight of the light purple female hedgehog facing him down, an wide smirk of self satisfaction on her face as she. "How dare you, I'm your creator, you should obey my every command!"

The cyborg Amy merely shrugged as she stepped backwards, her eyes shifting over to face Sonic. "I've paid you back for saving me, we're even now." Stepping off, she grinned as she rose back up into the air, her hands gripping the controls for the spare Egg-O-Matic easily. "I'll be seeing you."

Grinning as he jumped back up, Sonic turned to regard Eggman as he felt a renewed strength flow through him. "Alright Eggman, here I come!"

The egg shaped scientist screaming out loudly as he found himself facing down Sonic, the blue hedgehog giving him little to no chance of defending himself as he was all over him like a rash, his Egg-O-Matic's weapon falling apart after three powerful spin dashed, leaving him defenseless. "No, no, this can't happen, I, my plan was perfect!"

"Yeah, too bad you didn't bet on making her Amy like enough." Hitting the flying machine with one last attack, Sonic landed in time to see Eggman do a most impressive jump out of his machine, the heavyset scientist landing on his feet awkwardly before running off. "Try to do better next time around Eggman."

The only response coming in the form of a loud curse fired at him as Eggman vanished down a hidden elevator shaft.

Sonic merely smirked as he was off, heading back to where he had left Tails behind, the fox waving at him as he slid to a stop next to him. "Eggman's down for now, did you find us a ride out of here?"

Tails merely grinning as he looked over his shoulder at the hovering device. "Oh you could say that, I don't Eggman will mind us borrowing an Egg-O-Matic from him."

Following Tails gesture, Sonic whistled as he took in the sight of the round unit hovering above the ground. "Hey Tails, it doesn't really look like his normal type." Indeed, the machine was far larger, and clearly meant to carry not just Eggman, but also a small force of robots for protection as well.

"I know, but it works, so hop on!" Firing up the engines, Tails let out a small whoop as Sonic landed next to him, the ever present smile growing wider as they lifted off, the Egg destroyer continuing on its course across the ocean. "Hey, shouldn't we have crashed that thing while we were here?"

"Nah." Sonic responded as he dropped down, resting his head on a hand. "I think he's had enough for today." The blue hedgehog frowning a bit as he gazed over at Tails. "You know, Eggman was pretty smart back there, trying to trick us with a copy of Amy."

The color of Tails face turned lightly white as he thought about it, both from hearing that he'd been traveling with a fake Amy, and from the question of where the heck Amy was. "Sonic, we have to go back, if that wasn't Amy, we have to find the real one and-"

His sentence cut of as Sonic merely smirked, and held up a hand to calm him down. "It's okay Tails, my hedgehog sense tells me that Amy's safe and sound at this very moment."

A doubtful look was all he got from Tails as they continue towards their home.

------

Hours late, Tails and Sonic touched down near the wrecked workshop, Tails doing his best to hide his regret over the damage to his home as he shut down the engine. "Hey Sonic, we're back, you can wake up now." His comment earning him a snore as Sonic merely rolled over and kept on sleeping. "Come on, we can't just stay here, we have to find out if Amy is okay."

"Of course I'm okay." Amy responded as she stepped out from the workshop, her quills lightly fuzzed up as she was holding a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other one. "No thanks to you two, it was Shadow who saved me, which reminds me, what happened to my clone?"

Amy standing right before them, she lowered her gaze to Sonic and shook her head. "Long day huh?" Shrugging, she but down the mop and bucket and turned around. "Well come on, I'll heat up some leftovers for you and you can tell me all about your adventure."

Tails, not even faced by the sudden change in personality merely followed her, only stopping as Sonic decided to snore a bit louder. "What about Sonic, shouldn't we wake him up?"

Regarding the blue hedgehog, Amy merely grinned as she grabbed the bucket and tipped it over, earning herself a loud scream of anger from Sonic and a loud wail of protests from Tails. "See, he's awake now." Amy finished as she ducked away from Sonic as he jumped up, fur dripping with dirty water. "Now hurry up, the foods not getting done if you keep standing around."

"Amy!" The twin protests delivered almost as one, as a twin tailed fox and a blue colored hedgehog trailed after her, the pink hedgehog waving around the half empty bucket of dirty water threateningly, moving backwards as she kept her smile going while laughing as Sonic's appearance.

------

He had been here for hours, watching all of the data stored within the vast network of the very heart of the Eggman Empire, his AI working at full power to process it all.

Running System check...

All systems at 100 percent.

Memory fully loaded.

Weapon and combat system fully operational.

Main objectives:  
1) Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (Primary).  
2) Serve and protect Dr Eggman (Secondary).  
3) Aid in establishment of Eggman Empire (Tertiary).

His programming was perfect, yet something was off, something didn't feel right about this. "My designation is ER-001, model type is mark five series, code name, Egg Robo." Slamming one hand down onto the machine, the robot leaned forward as the electric version of a headache flowed through his CPU.

Main objectives:  
1) Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (Primary).  
2) Serve and protect Dr Eggman (Secondary).  
3) Aid in establishment of Eggman Empire (Tertiary).

Eyes dimming as he reread his preprogrammed order, he felt something inside of him rebelling against it, refusing to serve under anyone but himself.

"Success of Eggman Empire creation estimated at 0,5 percent, defeat of Sonic the Hedgehog, 0,0 percent." Eggrobo's voice droned out as the small robot hovered silently within Eggman's main chamber, each monitor and computer screen showing a different scene from the countless battles against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.

It was clear that the good doctor wouldn't stand a chance of ever winning at the rate things were going. In fact, the only way to win seemed to consist of.

Main objectives:  
1) Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (Primary).  
2) Serve and protect Dr Eggman (Secondary).  
3) Aid in establishment of Eggman Empire (Tertiary).

Warning, system and memory show sign of corruption.

New data conflicting with initial system configuration, repairing...

Overwriting erroneous data.

Moving his attention to one specific screen, Eggrobo merely watched the same fotage over and over again. "Metal-Sonic, Metal-Madness, Metal-overlord." Computer brain working rapidly, Eggrobo lifted his head to face the large picture of Eggman standing before the Eggman Empire logo. "Metal-Sonic plan success rated at 60 Percent."

"I am."

System repairs completely.

Loading Main Objectives.

Main Objectives loaded.

Review objectives:  
1) Defeat Sonic the Hedgehog (Primary).  
2) Defeat Dr. Eggman. (Secondary).  
3) Establish Eggrobo Empire (Tertiary).

"I am Eggrobo, the ultimate robot built by doctor Eggman."

"My goal is to surpass my creator."

Turning around to face the Eggpawns and Badnic's crowed together behind him, the robotic Eggman copy's eyes glowed as he lifted up his right hand, a large laser gun held loosely in it. "For the Eggrobo Empire to succeed, Eggman must be removed."

"Know this, I am Eggrobo and I will rule this world as the supreme-" The rest of the sentence cut off as a laser neatly cut right through Eggrobo forehead, leaving the robot standing still for a lone second, before toppling back over.

The various eggpawns and badnicks slowly turning to face the Eggmobile hovering above them with Eggman sitting silently behind the control panel, one extra large smoking laser gun in his right hand, a dark scowl on his face as he regarded each robot in turn. "Well, now that that's dealt with, you can get back to work1"

Watching the robot storm out of the room with a panic fever until he was alone, Eggman returned his attention to the smoldering wreck before him. "I've had enough of traitors and failures today."

Moving his Eggmobile forward, he grumbled as he watched the various screens. "Although, he had a point, my plans have failed to often." Rubbing one hand across his chin, Eggman slowly smirked as he focused on the image of Metal-Sonic. "Even all of my robot copies of Sonic have failed, but I wonder, how will a cyborg version fair?"

Laughing as he began to call up the data on the Shadow Android and Amy Cyborg, his eyes glinted as he read through the data once more, the beginnings of a truly dark plan forming inside his brain, a plan that would finally destroy Sonic once and for all.

The End.

AN:

Cheesy end, cheesy end, boo!

Is this all they get after such a long time?

Yup.

After so long, this story ends, and despite the promise of a new part to this story, it's not very likely, I will however try and see if I can make this small idea I have about Shadow, Amy and the time stones grow into something.


End file.
